Until Dawn
by SolarrMcleod
Summary: Eight friends visit a luxurious Ski Lodge in the mountains, celebrating an annual get together after the the end of their pain on the TD series. What they don't know is that their past actions is going to come back to haunt them as they're getting stalked by an anxious serial killer, and your choices will shape whether they survive Until Dawn. C4 is up, and you vote who dies.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR, AND SOME EVENTS IN THE CANON MAY NOT HAVE HAPPENED IN THIS FANFICTION.**

The dusty, grey and rundown minivan drove through the snowy road, carving its tracks through the thick layers through the snow storm. Driving it forcefully through the weather was a tough punk looking teenager, who had a tall green mohawk, multiple piercings, a choker, a black shirt with a generally harmless looking skull, along with navy pants and red converse. He smirked as he honked the car at a nearby deer, which moved out of the way just as it was about to meet its fate.

The woman beside him in the front seat scolded him. "Damn it, Duncan! Can you just watch out?" She folded her arms onto her grey and white blouse, which matched her green pants as she usually dresses formally. She pushed her medium length brown hair behind her ears, scratching her tan looking skin. "You clearly have no respect for any human life at all."

Duncan chuckled, coming back with a witty reply. "That's why I'm dating you, since you seem to have no life at all!" She rolled her eyes, and he gave her a short peck and then focused back onto the road. "You love me, Courtney."

"Not for long." Courtney shot daggers at her boyfriend, and turned her head to the back of the minivan, where six very different teenagers were standing around, awaiting their arrival at the cabin. "Are you all surviving his terrible driving?"

Glaring at her was an Asian teenager, who had long black hair tied up into a ponytail, a short light purple top, and green mini-jeans. She slipped on her sunglasses, and replied with her signature attitude which separated her from most of the school. "Yes Courtney, can you stop mothering us now? Gosh, you having parents that clearly despise you has really made you step up as an obnoxious human being."

The Hispanic woman raised up her finger, ready to come back with a vulgar reply, but the man sitting next to her quieted Courtney's reaction with his charming personality. He had medium length brown hair, dark skin similar to Courtney's, and a sense of style to attract any gender, combined with his skill of flirting. "Ladies, I don't think this arguing is necessary. Let's just wait until we get to the cabin."

"Thanks, Alejandro." Courtney sighed, and faced back to the front of the minivan. "At least someone in this car has some decency... HEATHER."

Heather chuckled to herself. "Yeah, it's clearly not you you're describing."

"Was that really necessary, dear?" Alejandro faced Heather, grabbing her hand and looking her deep in the eyes, causing her to blush. "Let this weekend be a peaceful and fun time. Besides, we don't need anymore Total Drama since that trip around the world ended, do we?"

Heather turned herself away, not even dignifying him with a reply, but he turned her head back and leaned in for a kiss which she reciprocated, which disgusted the rest of the people on the bus. She gave them the middle finger while romantically making out with her boyfriend, and pulled away with a wicked smile.

A teenage girl with a Gothic sense of style, with dark blue hair and lighter blue highlights, wearing dark tops a short dark blue skirt, stockings and tall boots which added to her scare factor, signaled a vomiting sign after seeing the two kiss. "Damn, guys. I'd rather not see what I had for lunch all over this van."

"Oh, shut it, Gwen." Heather gave her a dirty look. "Why don't you and your boyfriend go make out or something? Should I remind him you drank juice out of a toilet bowl?"

Gwen rolled her eyes, and looked over to the boy next to her. He had wavy black hair, was tall, wore a green shirt with a black handprint, and pants, and was relatively attracted. He had his guitar case by his side, and sat next to Gwen awkwardly.

The goth girl chuckled, giving him an awkward smile. "Uh... Hey Trent. Heheh... Yeah, that's awkward."

"Gwen." Trent sighed, looking down at his legs while trying to think of a way to save the conversation, and have a serious chat. "Can we just not do this? Let's forget how we've been in the past. Start over? Hi, I'm Trent Wentworth and I play guitar. What's your name?"

Gwen smiled, still somewhat feeling something for him despite past events. "Hi, I'm Gwen Middlebrook, I'm seventeen years old, and I love to paint and suck the blood of children on Halloween. It's nice meeting you."

"See?" Trent smiled while nudging her, "we can do this again." She nodded, but then let out a loud sigh.

"We're almost there!" A blonde girl who had her long hair tied up in a ponytail, thick bangs, a light blue sweater with her hoodie down, blue shorts and brown sandals spoke, with a gaping smile. She spotted the old looking cabin through the window, which was hard to see due to the snow pouring down from the sky. "Finally. This trip has taken forever."

The boy standing next to her with his arm wrapped around her cheered. "Woohoo! We're gonna' party and have some fun, ain't that right, Bridge?" He had slightly long blonde hair which was mostly hidden by his large cowboy hat, a pink jacket which revealed his chest and muscles, blue shorts and matching blue sandals to go with it, along with a smile on his face almost twenty-four/seven.

"Mhm." Bridgette stole a kiss from her boyfriend, and took his hat off him, wearing it for herself. "Geoff, we're going to have a whole lotta' fun."

His eyes widened along with his mouth, and was knocked over as the car hit an abrupt stop.

"Oh my gosh, sweetie are you okay?" Bridgette helped him back up onto his seat, as he was still dazed by her comments, lost in thought. He nodded, and smiled while the other passengers looked at them in disgust.

The minivan doors opened wide, as everyone grabbed their luggage and made their way out of the van, standing outside of the three story cabin, which was made of wood, and looked quite rundown, especially during the snow which seemed to have settled down. "We're here." Duncan smirked. "Now, if you guys are gonna' be doing the Dew, at least keep it down. This place echoes a lot... so you can hear the voices of your ancestors shaming you pigs!"

Courtney rolled her eyes, punching him in the arm playfully. "Oh, don't be so gross."

"I know you want it bad." Duncan playfully grinded on her, and she blushed, but pushed him away into the others, causing him to fall into the snow.

"There's Snow way I'd do it with a pig like you." Courtney chuckled, and walked into the cabin with the others following, while holding onto her bag. She put her hand on the door knob, twisted it and walked inside.

Without any warning, Heather screamed at the top of her lungs frightened by something mysterious, which echoed through the cabin and took everyone by surprise. "WHAT THE HELL, DUNCAN? I don't even get a single bar!"

"Um," Gwen folded her arms, "that's kind of the point of the trip. You know, get away from the world which includes your delusional social media."

"What the hell am I supposed to do all weekend? Talk to you freaks?" Heather scoffed at their ignorance, feeling highly offended. "I don't need this kind of negativity in my life. I'm going upstairs and then I'm going to take a hot bath, and not talk to any of you for the rest of the night. You hear me?"

"Crystal." Courtney smirked, as Heather stormed upstairs.

Alejandro attempted to follow her up the stairs, calling her name. "But Senorita... let me follow you." He eventually gave up, walking back down the stairs.

Bridgette shivered, huddling up to Geoff to keep herself warm in the snow. "It's freezing. Can we turn on the heater or something?"

"There ain't one of those hear, sweetie." Duncan replied in a mocking tone. "But, you guys can get the fire started if you want. I'm gonna' unpack first."

Everyone started to unpack their clothing and heading up into their rooms. Duncan and Courtney shared a room, along with Bridgette and Geoff. Alejandro was finally let into his with Heather, and Gwen and Trent were shocked after coming to the realisation that there was only one room left for them to share.

"Oh..." Gwen smiled nervously. "Hey Trent..."

Trent smiled back at her awkwardly. "Oh, yeah, you have the room. There's a few couches downstairs, I can sleep on one of those, yeah?"

"Oh, it's fine, Trent." Gwen sighed, opening the door. "It's a pretty big bed so there's enough room for both of us without y'know... being suggestive?"

Bridgette walked out of her bedroom, shutting the door and looked over to Gwen, understanding her pain in the situation. "Gwen, you know you and I could share a room, and just let the two boys y'know, have that one. Let them do their male-male bonding as much as they want, you know?"

The three laughed, and Gwen was relieved that she said that, but would feel bad doing so. "Yeah, but, don't you and Geoff want the night together and you know, boom boom?"

"Gwen!" Bridgette chuckled, putting her arm on her shoulder. "It's fine, alright? Besides, I'm sure there's still other places we can y'know, settle into..."

"Oh, stop, please!" Trent blocked his ears, trying to keep his cool during the conversation. "I'm just gonna go down stairs for a bit, alright?"

"I'll go tell Geoff." Bridgette smiled, and turned away into her room to go speak to her boyfriend about the room changes. But before she could, Gwen got her attention and managed to sneak a few words in.

She smiled. "Bridgette? Thanks. I owe you one, don't forget that!"

"Oh, it's nothing." Bridgette replied. "Besides, you were always there for me, so I guess it's only fair for me to be there for you, you know what I mean? Besides... maybe we could relive some middle school memories." The two broke into laughter. "God, I'm just cringing remembering those."

"Don't remind me..." Gwen smiled, then sighed.

Bridgette grabbed Gwen's bags of her, and walked into the cabin room with Gwen following her. "Come on, let's get you unpacked."

Meanwhile, Trent headed down the fleet of stairs two stories below, using his cell phone as a torch to navigate through the house. A few candles were lit to provide some help navigating the halls, but it was still without ease as he bumped into multiple pieces of furniture. Eventually he found himself by the lounge room, where there were three different couches and a fireplace by the wall, along with a mirror.

Trent approached it slowly, putting his phone down by the bench and looked into the mirror. He fixed up his hair, and attempted to boost his own confidence.

"Yeah Trent, you're hot." He spoke to himself. "Gwen knows it, that's why she can't speak to you. She regrets breaking up with you, bro." He chuckled, then looked down, sighing. "I miss her..."

He looked deep into the mirror, and noticed a shadow approaching in the corner. "Huh? Who's there?" He turned around, and everything went silent. He could even hear the fire crackling loudly.

He took a few steps around the lounge, peeking behind furniture, but couldn't see due to limited light sources in the room. "Oh, right, my phone..." He reached over to the bench, and moved his hand around to find it, but it wasn't there.

"What the hell?" Trent spoke louder. "Who the heck took my phone? Not cool, man... Duncan? Gwen? Geoff? Come on!"

He flopped back down onto the couch, sighing, before reaching into his bag he brought down with him, pulling out a canteen which contained unknown substances. "I need a freakin' drink." Trent smirked, taking many gulps.

Suddenly, more of the group came down the stairs, holding bottles of alcohol and plastic cups, with music playing from a radio they found. "Who's ready to get fucked up?" Duncan cheered, holding Courtney as he slid down the steps.

"Trent, you started without us?" Courtney chuckled as she took a sip of wine from a bottle.

"You brought wine?" Gwen raised her eyes judgmentally. "Um, that's not particularly fun to get drunk off, Courtney, but whatever floats your boat.

"Whatever." Courtney took another sip. "I don't care, just as long as I look somewhat classy."

"You look like a bum, Courtney!" Duncan chuckled, as he opened the front door. "Let's take this to the snow, babe!" He groped her backside and she giggled, while the group walked outside the door, along with Bridgette and Geoff who were passionately making out while balancing their cups in the air.

Trent tried to call out to get their attention, but they all walked off. "Damn it, where's my phone gone?"

Alejandro walked down the stairs with his boot's echoing through the wooden planks, making it a mystery how the cabin is still in one piece, heading over to Trent. "Why aren't you with the others, senor?"

"I... I think I'm better off drinking alone." Trent frowned, taking another sip from his canteen whiel cautiously staring at the his. "Why aren't you with them?"

"Haha..." Alejandro replied. "I don't drink. My body will not allow such substances. And besides, Heather is quite high demand so I'm best off staying in the house to keep an eye on her. I think you should go and enjoy yourself."

Trent wiped the remaining alcohol off his face, while letting out a deep groan. "I don't think it'll be fun. Too much tension." He ran his fingers through his dark hair while sighing, scratching at the small amount of dandruff he had.

"Well, be my guest then." Alejandro shot him a smile, which made Trent slightly tense up, due to Alejandro's typical manipulative ways.

Meanwhile, Heather shouted from upstairs which echoed through the house with her typical complaints and lack of respect for other human beings. "Why the heck is the hot water not working? SOMEONE. FIX THIS!" Her violent bangs against furniture could be heard from downstairs, while she took out her anger.

Alejandro sighed at her complaints, knowing the fix to the solution. "Every time we're here, she keeps forgetting that you need to fire up the boiler before hot water can be accessed. Well, I suppose I'll head down into the basement and get the fixed. You, go and party."

"Let me help, man." Trent stood up, dropping his canteen. "I can't just drink and forget all of my worries."

"No, no." Alejandro replied. "It's fine, really."

 **VIEWERS, THANK YOU FOR READING. NOW, YOU DECIDE IN THE REVIEWS. DOES TRENT GO DOWN TO THE BASEMENT WITH ALEJANDRO, OR WILL HE GO OUT AND PARTY WITH THE OTHERS? REMEMBER, THE CHOICE YOU MAKE COULD SAVE A LIFE... OR END ANOTHER.**


	2. Chapter 2

Trent gave the decision some thought on whether to help out Alejandro, or go on out and party mindlessly with the others. He could go down with Alejandro, and maybe form a realistic bond with him unlike his crumbling relationships with the others, or he could get drunk and forget the night ever happened. "I'm going."

"Really?" Alejandro gave him a smirk, walking closer to the fractured friend. "Wouldn't you enjoy being around Gwen more?"

"It's not okay if she's drunk, dude..." Trent frowned, walking through the cabin with Alejandro, heading to the basement. "Besides, I just want to talk. You're really my last shot to actually have a good weekend around here."

Alejandro nodded, as they walked through the cabin. Suddenly, they heard a bang coming from the floor above them, and their eyes immediately glanced to the staircase. "D-did you hear that, man?" Trent investigated.

"I heard it." He replied, and looked away heading for the basement door. "And besides, it's probably just Heather trying to get our attention. She is quite persistant."

Trent chuckled, resting his hand on the cold doorknob, and felt a gush through his body. He couldn't quite explain it, but he felt as if this were a bad idea. "I don't know what to say, but I just get a really bad vibe." Twisting the doorknob, he shuddered and expected something frightening, but nothing came.

Alejandro was confused by his paranoia. "Why are you flinching? I think you should go out there and party."

"N-no. No." Trent slowly and cautiously made his way down the stairs, shivering despite their being no change in temperature. "If I go out there and get drunk, it'll just be the same. Wake up next morning, pissy, and hate the world."

"And what's the difference by helping me out?" Alejandro questioned him.

"At least I'll be around someone who doesn't hate me completely." Trent replied, pointing a torch around the basement. "Well, you don't hate me completely, right? Heh..."

Alejandro attempted to be nice to Trent, giving the circumstances. "Well, I don't you hate you completely. And there are others I despise more than you, so I suppose you're not the worst one out here, if that's complimentary."

"I'll take it." Trent smiled, looking around the basement. "Great, no light switches only flashlights. So, where exactly is this boiler thing? You own this place, so I think you should know the whereabouts..."

"I try to forget much about this place." Alejandro frowns. "It's home to too much hasty memories."

Trent took a deep sigh, reflecting on the past year. "The reunion party she organized? Is that what you're referring to?" Alejandro nodded. "Yeah, that wasn't us at our greatest. But, I just want to put that behind us. We fucked up, and we deserve any kind of karma for that. It's just... hard to believe she's been missing for a year... all because of us..."

Alejandro finally found the boiler, walking over to it. Meanwhile, Trent observed his surroundings, and noticed something in the corner. He walked over to it, shining a light and realised what it was.

"The dollhouse..." Trent muttered. He peeked through the window, and what he saw shocked him. "Al, are you seeing this?"

"Please, give me a minute." Alejandro replied.

Trent tried to force the dollhouse open, but realised that there was a lock which required a key to open it. "Riiiight." He stood up, and pointed his flashlight around the basement, attempting to find the key.

"Hey, where are you going?" Alejandro yelled out to him. "Don't wander off too far..."

Most of the basement appeared to be random assorted items, and looked like an old sweatshop in China. But a few things stood out. Trent spotted a tacky closet in the corner, and attempted to force it open. "Come on... it's gotta' be in here..."

He pulled it open with so much force, he came tumbling back, and what he saw caused him to let out a scream. It was her. Sierra. Bloodstained clothes, purple hair covering her dirty face, hanging like a coat. Suddenly, her head rolled off and rolled beside Trent, who squealed and attempted to throw it away.

"S-Sierra! She's dead!" Trent yelled out.

Alejandro scurried over to Trent, pointing his flashlight at the discovery. He was shocked at first, but realised the truth to what he found. "It's a mannequin..."

"B-but... that's her clothes... What kind of sick fuck?"

"That's true... it's the exact some outfit she wore the night she disappeared, but that's not her body... but the blood... I think it's real."

"Dude..." Trent spotted the key on the side of the closet, and reluctantly picked it up. He lifted up the mannequin's clothes, revealing it was in fact not real. "Who the hell would do this? I knew this trip was a bad idea."

Alejandro attempted to relax his friend. "Stop worrying so much... I think we're finished here."

"Just hold up..." Trent said, walking back to the dollhouse, still scarred by what he saw. Grabbing the key, he opened the lock, and right as he pulled it open, he got the biggest scare of the night. A mutilated looking bird shot out via spring, chirping loudly, and sprung back into the dollhouse.

"Jesus!" Trent shot back. "Alright guys, enough jumpscares..."

"Wow..." Alejandro took a look into the dollhouse. "This is quite interesting."

Looking into the dollhouse showed dolls of each person's likeness all gathered in a room. Heather and Courtney were both under a bed, Duncan recording from the closet, Gwen and Trent behind the curtains, and Geoff standing in front of Sierra. Bridgette and Alejandro were not present in the house.

"It... It's just what happened..." Trent was shocked at the discovery. "Our exact positions... like someone was watching... But where are you and Bridgette?"

"Bridgette and I were not apart of this. I think it's a message." Alejandro commented.

"Oh... yeah..." Trent frowned, disgusted by the memory of what happened. "We were such idiots... such a harmless prank... and now she's gone. But who did this?"

"Who knows?" Alejandro questioned. Suddenly, they both heard a loud bang, and footstep noises. Their flashlights went off, and they backed up into a corner in the basement, both too frightened to make a run for it.

The intercom suddenly started. "Alejandro, Trent." Spoke a menacing voice of an unknown male. "I think you two know what's happened. Why don't I give you all a little recap? And, movie ditchers will be punished via execution.

Alejandro noticed something dripping above him. His eyes darted up, and he noticed an icicle about to fall and impale him. "Shit!" He quickly dodged out of the way, quickly avoiding his death.

Suddenly, an old fashioned film was projected onto the wall, counting down from 5 and eventually started and what they saw appeared to be captured on a form of security cameras throughout the cabin.

Sierra walked through the kitchen, giggling with glee as she saw a note which read: 'Sierra, meet me in the guest room. -Geoff'.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Sierra squealed, but then attempted to keep her voice down and control her excitement. "My first television crush... and now... my first... wait for it... boyfriend! Ooh, should I tell Alejandro? NAH."

Giggling, she ran upstairs to the guest room, in which the others were hiding as seen in the dollhouse.

"Dude, she's coming!" Geoff chuckled, while the others got into position, with Duncan having the camera positioned.

"The look on her ugly face is going to be perfect." Heather giggled while positioned under the bed.

"I can't believe she'd actually expect Geoff to cheat on Bridgette with her." Courtney also giggled under the bed. "What an idiot."

They all managed to quiet down, as Sierra entered the room cautiously, with cheeks more red than roses. Geoff gave her a flirtatious look, and she could barely control herself as she shut and locked the door.

"Hey." Geoff smirked at her. "You're looking good."

"Oh, uh..." Sierra chuckled to herself, looking as if she were about to faint. "You're looking pretty... HOT. SUPER HOT!" She giggled louder, and the onlookers tried their best not to blow their covers and laugh.

Geoff walked over to her smiling, making a move. "You know what would look better? Those clothes on the floor..."

Sierra bit her flip and looked down at her jumper, starting to unzip it. "Anything... for you."

The film cut to downstairs, where Alejandro is seen wasted on the counter, and Bridgette walks inside the cabin, heading over to the kitchen. "Al, when did you ever drink?" She smirked, and then noticed the paper on the counter.

"Oh no..." Bridgette gasped. "No, they're going through with it... I thought they said they wouldn't... Geoff! Oh my god, where is Sierra? We've got to warn her!" Bridgette attempted to wake Alejandro, but he slipped off the counter, onto the floor, still unconscious.

"Damn it!" Bridgette ran upstairs in an attempt to warn her friend of what they were going to do. "Sierra!"

Back inside the room, Sierra had dropped her jumper, and started lifting up her shirt to her bra. Suddenly, everyone burst into laughter, as Duncan revealed she was being recorded. "Geoff? W-what is this?"

Geoff couldn't contain his laughter, not even dignifying her with a response. Bridgette burst through the door, too late to prevent Sierra from following the instructions.

"Sierra, it was just a stupid prank... Come on." Bridgette tried to console her, but Sierra burst into tears and sprinted down the staircase. "What the hell, guys?"

"It was just a prank..." Heather rolled her eyes. "You've got to see the footage."

Bridgette tried to follow her down the stairs, followed by everyone else. She sprinted out the front door, spotting Sierra's tracks through the snow, as the blizzard and darkness hid the rest of her tracks.

"Bridge... I'm sorry." Geoff replied, attempting to apologize. "When she comes back, I'll make things right, okay babe?"

"You're the last person I want to talk to right now, and I doubt she would listen to you either." Bridgette stormed back inside the cabin, heading upstairs.

The tape finally ended, and Alejandro and Trent were shocked by the recordings. "I didn't know you were such a willing participant..." Alejandro muttered under his breath.

The voice came back over the intercom. "So, that's the story. But what happened after that? Want to know where your friend ran off to? I've got the answer. So buckle up, and enjoy what's going to appear."

The video started again, and Sierra could be seen running through the snow, while crying loudly. "I can't believe it..." She muttered, while tripping, eventually cowering down by a log in the snow, freezing. "They're not my friends..."

Sierra continued to drip tears while shivering, and suddenly, footsteps approached. "Who... who's there? Duncan? Alejandro?"

A hand extended out to Sierra, and she couldn't make out their identity. As she reached it and was pulled up, a large knife was revealed which dug deep into her chest. She gasped for air, as she coughed blood out of her mouth, and fell back. The pain was excruciating, and she was shocked by the violent reveal.

"Y-you're not... m-my... friend..." Sierra dropped to her knees, and tried to crawl away. As she pulled herself over the log, as blood poured out of her stomach region, the knife came digging into her back, as she shrieked for help...

The figure dragged her by the foot to the cliff's edge, pushing her by the edge, as she tried to stand up through the pain and make an escape. "Now, you've got one option..."

"N-no!" Sierra could barely speak through the pain, and freely fell back off the cliff's edge. She rolled down, her back landing onto a heavy boulder, her head slamming against another rock causing blood to splatter. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and the tape shut off, leaving Alejandro and Trent fearing for their own lives.

"You... you bastard!" Trent was infuriated with the clip. "You're going to jail..."

"Now, it's time to play my game." The voice stopped in the intercom, and they could hear his footsteps over the microphone.

"Let's get out of here!" Trent shout out to Alejandro, as both ran for the basement door. As they opened it, they saw it. His mask looked somewhat like a clown which had its skull revealed, and frilly hair coming out from it. His figure was similar to the unknown man in the video which murdered Sierra, and he was large and intimidating, holding a gas tank in one hand which he shoves over Alejandro's mouth, causing him to pass out.

Trent turned around and made a run for it, while the killer followed with a limp. "There is no escape." The killer spoke in his menacing voice, as Trent ran through the basement. He made a leap down the stairs which took him down further and further into the killer's lair, and spotted a set of photos of the friends, with a picture of Sierra with a cross through it. "What the hell?"

Trent turned back and saw the killer and continued running for his life. "HELP!" He continued to scream, but he had no one to turn back to.

"Son of a bitch..." Trent realised his path was blocked, and picked up a baseball bat from the ground.

The killer faced him, and Trent looked beside him, noticing a small vent. Should he run for it and attempt to crawl out? Or should he beat the bastard senseless with a bat, as the Killer isn't armed with anything but the suffocation device? These thoughts ran through his head and he was forced to make a split second decision.

 **THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE LEAVE YOUR ANSWER IN THE REVIEWS. WILL TRENT ATTACK THE KILLER, OR MAKE A LAST MINUTE RUN FOR THE AIR VENT?**


	3. Chapter 3

The attractive Asian teenager dipped her foot into the large bath to test the temperature, as the boiler had been fired up before. "Finally." She rolled her eyes despite their being no one to look, and dropped her towel. The candles were lit, and she slipped on her headphones as she embraced the hot water, looking for a soothing night as opposed to an alcoholic fiesta.

Her eyes shut as the music began to play, blocking out the loud music from outside the house in which the others were embracing. Heather wanted to be experience the life of a queen, and not an animal in which she would describe the others. Little does she know that a few stories below her, her boyfriend has been knocked unconscious, and his friend is playing a game of car and mouse.

"This is how I deserve to spend my time." Heather smirked, sinking in deeper to the bathwater, relaxing.

Should he run to the vent or rise to the occasion? These thoughts barged through Trent's mind, which he could barely concentrate on due to all the other violent thoughts flooding his mind. Sierra's violent murder, Alejandro being knocked unconscious... and that mask the psycho is wearing.

"God damn it!" Trent's hand grasped firmly onto the baseball bat, as he lifted it in the air to intimidate his opponent. "You're fucked. You're fucking fucked!"

The man tilted his head, and could barely control his laughter while letting out a few menacing chuckles, which caused Trent to take a few steps back as he approached the teenager with glee. "You think a bat's going to save you? The youth these days... they're always such vivid dreamers."

Trent shook his head, glaring at the psycho. "Don't fucking play these mind games with me, dude! You're fucking dead, you hear me?"

He took a few steps closer and his eyes observed around the killer, looking for a path to hit him in the right spot, and knock him unconscious, and ultimately kill him. Trent was determined to stand up for himself, and not run and leave the others in danger. "Gwen... you're so freakin' welcome... Al, you too..."

He smirked, trying to keep his cool and tough facade up for the killer. Three... two... one... he counted down in his head, and made a run at the killer. He swung the bat up, which only hit the psycho in the shoulder, causing him to slightly move back.

"Die!" Trent took a few more swings, with the killer dodging a few, and not looking that at all threatened. Trent kept swinging and swinging, hoping that with enough bats, he'll drop at any second.

Eventually, the killer's tank was knocked behind him by Trent's bat, and the teenager gave the man a menacing look back, which only stirred the pot in the psycho's mind. He wasn't just about to be shown up by some high school reality show reject. "You wanna' play with the big boys, Trent?"

Trent swung again forcefully at the psycho, this time causing the bat to snap before him. His plan had blown up in his face, and Trent had no choice but to run for the vent. Taking a few steps back, he watched as the killer pulled a syringe out of his vest.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Trent turned back and made a run for the vent, as the killer followed him with a limp, albeit walking. Trent's panic sent in, causing him to lose his focus while trying to ply the vent door off so he could crawl through, and it seemed to have ample space for him to flee from the psycho.

As Trent finally ripped the door open, he felt a large pain in his back as the needle was forced in, and its liquid injected. Trent attempted to push forward, but his eyes flickered, ultimately blacking out. The psycho dragged him across the cold concrete by the foot, walking off.

Outside the cabin, the teenagers continued to enjoy their wild night. Music was playing, people were drinking, and ultimately enjoying themselves and unaware of the horrors happening the floors below them. Courtney and Gwen sat on the stairs of the cabin's deck, while the others were continuing their idiocy.

Gwen took a sip from the beer can she had in her hand, and ultimately threw the rest of the can into the snowy bushes, while sighing. "Don't you just feel like something's off tonight? Like, I'm somewhat enjoying myself, but, I don't know."

"Gwen," Courtney rested her arm on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her close friend and keep her happy, "if you're wondering about Sierra, it's not your fault. Okay? I'll take full responsibility for that one... and... I still hope she's alive out there... God knows where she could have taken off to.

"But what if she's not alive?" Gwen gave Courtney an concerning look, and attempted to console herself before she would ultimately break down into tears and embarrass herself on a night meant for enjoyment. "I mean... we've heard nothing from her. It's Sierra. You think she could go a year without any form of Tweeting about us?"

Courtney let out a deep sigh and took a sip from the bottle she had beside her while frowning. "You know... I always wonder about her too. What if she is dead? That all blows back onto us... my future... my reputation... all destroyed because of a stupid prank."

Gwen was now the one consoling Courtney, attempting to keep her from breaking down during the night. "Yeah, but it was Sierra's decision to run off... We didn't make her. Bridgette was right."

"Amen." Courtney replied, taking another sip of alcohol to keep her mind off of the night they experienced. "So, you and Trent? How's that holding up for you?"

"Ooh." Gwen chuckled, reflecting back on her relationship with Trent which had started on Total Drama. "We've drifted. I can't believe I used to be obsessed with him and wrote about him in a diary... on TV! Like, come on, that's not me. We split... and ever since the incident, he's been trying to latch onto me, and I understand that, but, I just can't keep dealing with him. He's an emotional trainwreck, you know? It drains me."

Courtney lifted up her alcoholic beverage, offering it to Gwen. "Honey, you need a drink, okay?"

"You are right, per usual." Gwen let out a soft smile, as she took a few large gulps from Courtney's drink, eventually finishing it. "Now... how's it going with Duncan? You invade my life I guess I'll invade yours."

Courtney raised her eyebrows, not wanting to converse on this topic, but eventually caved and discussed their relationship. "Okay, okay. It's going great..." Hearing that caused Gwen's smile to immediately fade. "But still, there's problem's. He's a tool and a delinquent. I know we're going to last forever, but I enjoy it so I'm just giving it all because... Because he keeps me wild and fun. Without him, do you think I'd be partying at a cabin? No. I'd probably be planning what I'm having for brunch on April 16th, 2017."

Gwen chuckled at the last few lines, but still upset by how smooth their relationship is going between the two. "Wow. You're such a nerd."

"Ugh, look who's talking." Courtney nudged her friend playfully. "Have fun getting a job with your ART DEGREE."

"Ooh, look at me! I'm bigwig Courtney going to Law School! You like my old courtroom wig? No? Eighty years in jail, no chance of parole! Order in the court!" The two joked around, causing a burst of laughter between the two.

Courtney eventually stopped laughing, and smiled. "Oh Gwen, you're something." The two exchanged a hug, as Courtney eventually stood up and walked back over to the party with her boyfriend. "Come out and dance, pasty!"

Gwen stood up from the deck, slowly walking back up the creaking steps, and looked over to the action in which she was previously enjoying, but had now lost interest in. Duncan and Courtney appeared to be grinding up on each other, which caused envy to run through Gwen's cold blood, and Bridgette and Geoff were alternating between making out and and dancing to the loud music.

Bridgette and Geoff continued to suck face, being a major turn off to the other party goers. Duncan gave them a dirty look, which caused them to refrain from continuing in public.

"Dude, follow the track and you'll find a small cabin, but big enough for the two of you if you know what I mean." Duncan pointed out to the snowy forest, giving the two lovebirds a chance to show how much they mean to each other.

"Yo', thanks dude." Geoff fistbumped the delinquent, and wrapped his arm around Bridgette as the two walked down the deck's stairs, and headed off into the forest together.

"Um, where are we going?" Bridgette questioned, after giving Geoff a peck on the cheek.

"Somewhere a little more private." Geoff winked at her, and her cheeks went a rose red, and they eventually disappeared through the track.

Moments passed as Gwen leaned against the front door of the cabin, while Courtney and Duncan continued with their wild behavior, attempting to enjoy the night despite how the group got smaller and smaller.

Courtney eventually peered around, noticing something. "Hey, where did Bridgette and Geoff go off to? I don't remember them going inside."

Duncan replied quickly, "Oh, they went off to that other cabin through the woods. You know the one..."

"Shush." Courtney folded her arms. "I told them specifically that they should not wonder off into those areas, especially to do such vulgar things! Oh no! Not on my property! Bridgette! Geoff!" Courtney stormed off into the woods, despite Duncan's protests. This left the delinquent and the goth standing alone, as Duncan shut off the party music.

Duncan started with the teasing remarks, in order to spike a conversation between the two to break the silence. "So, pasty. You're looking extra dull today. What's up with you?"

He approached her, which caused her to slightly blush, and look down at her feet letting out a deep sigh. "Everything tonight just feels off. It just doesn't have the same spirit as last year, you know... Well, before she ran off."

"What do you mean?" Duncan raised his eyebrows, interested in her concerns.

Gwen replied, attempting to express her feelings. "Everyone's just seeming so different, if you know what I mean. Trent, he's a total mess... Courtney can barely keep herself together and so worried about her future... I mean, I just-"

Her complaints were silenced as Duncan leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. It was moist, and a lovely feeling, as Gwen wrapped her arms around the delinquent, wanting the moment to last forever. She had been craving his lips for a long time, and waiting for him and Courtney to split never seemed to happen.

The two eventually pulled out, both smiling. "So... is this just going to be like World Tour? Kiss and don't tell? Deceive Courtney?"

"We'll decide that later." Duncan left her another kiss on the cheek, satisfied with his day's work. "You do know I love you, right? I'll break it off with Courtney soon. She's way too uptight. Like, way too uptight, you get it, right?"

Gwen suddenly felt remorse in her actions, having previously strengthened her bond with Courtney, only to share a passionate moment with her boyfriend. "I can't... I can't do this... Duncan, I'm sorry, but, Courtney..."

Duncan attempted to give Gwen another kiss, but she pulled her head away. "Alright. This is what's going to happen, you manwhore. You're going to Courtney and enjoy spending time with her. Then, you're going to decide who you're going to pursue. You can't have us both at once, you know that, right?"

"I thought I did..." Duncan chuckled to himself.

"I'm not joking anymore, Duncan." Gwen folded her arms disapprovingly of him. "Now go and find her. Don't leave your girlfriend alone in the woods, okay?"

"Alrighty, pasty." Duncan smiled, turning away. "I'll see you later."

Heather was still relaxing in the bath, enjoying her peace and tranquility, which would soon be abruptly interrupted in one way or another, or so she thought. She hummed along to the music she was listening to, as if no one were watching. Or that is at least what she expected in the bathroom.

A familiar figurine hovered behind her, holding a large butcher knife in his hands. However, he gently placed it back into his vest, not wanting to make a sound. He wanted to play a game. Grabbing her clothes she left by the bath, he quietly made his exit, without her noticing.

"Huh?" Heather pulled out her headphones, taking a glance at the room around her. "You guys better not be in here, or I swear to god you'll go missing like her!"

Wrapping her towel around her wet body, Heather stood up, and drained the water out of the bath, as her time was up. She peered around the room in search of her clothes, noticing that they have gone missing. "You're fucking kidding me. Who the hell decided to take my clothes, huh? You're going to pay."

Suddenly, the candles immediately went out, causing the room to become pitch black. She felt her hand against the wall to navigate her way out of the room, and eventually found the doorknob, which was warm.

Twisting it, she made her way across the cabin, heading for the stairs. It was barely lit by candles in each corner of the room and stairs, which made navigating at night a real challenge, which is something she should be used to. "All of you are going to pay. Don't you know I'm filthy rich and could have you guys fucking assassinated?"

As she made her way to the bottom floor, she found the light switch and flicked it on. But it didn't come on. "What the hell?" She continued to flick the switch, noticing something about it wasn't right.

Suddenly, the front door burst open, and Heather let out a violent shriek, falling back against the wall. "You! G-Gwen?" She took a closer look, and was relieved to know it was just a girl she strongly disliked. "Alright, joke is over. Where the hell did you guys put my freakin' clothes?"

"Excuse me?" Gwen raised her eyebrows, wanting to ask many questions. "Where did your clothes go exactly?"

"Don't play dumb. It was Courtney, wasn't it? Or Duncan?" Heather crackled her knuckles, all while attempting to keep her towel fixated so it doesn't drop and cause a major public embarrassment. "Or was it Bridgette and Geoff? Huh? Or Al! Or you?"

Gwen continued to be confused by the conversation at hand. "Courtney and Duncan went off, and so did Bridgette and Geoff. We've all been out the entire time, so it's probably either you being a forgetful, annoying and rude bitch, or it was probably Al and Trent, who I haven't seen in ages."

"Really?" Heather glanced at Gwen, shocked and slightly concerned at that statement. "So, the two haven't come out of the basement yet?"

"What were they doing in there?" Gwen continued to get more interested in what was going on, attempting to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. "And how long exactly have they been down there?"

Heather shrugged, not able to give a proper answer to all her questions. "I got Al to fire up the boiler to fix the hot water, and Trent probably went along with him instead of partying since he has no social life at all... And if they're not partying with you losers, I would have heard them in the house because Trent is constantly moping and Alejandro constantly works out."

"So... they're still in the basement?" Gwen raised an eyebrow. "How long have they been there for?"

"Thirty minutes, I guess..." Heather frowned. "Why, do you think something's happened to them? You really need to get a grip on reality, hun'."

Gwen quickly made her way over to the basement entrance, forcing the door open. She called out their names which echoed, but no answer. "Where are they?" She took a look around, and noticed Alejandro's bull necklace on the ground. Walking in, she picked it up, and was concerned.

"What is that?" Heather took a closer look.

"Al's necklace. What is it doing on the ground? They must still be down there..." Gwen began to panic. "Alright, I'm going down and I'm taking a look. You're coming with me, right? Who cares whether you're in a towel or not before you complain, so don't try use it as an excuse."

"Excuse me?" Heather shot daggers at the goth, trying to work a way out of this. "I am not going down there. You are overreacting. And besides, there's spiders and they crawl up my leg I am not going to be a happy camper."

"Cobwebs attract." Gwen smirked, making a poor joke.

"Oh, don't you dare." Heather faced away, annoyed with her comments. "You can go take a look down there, and I'll go get some clothes, and go warn the others that the two new lovebirds have gone missing. It's much simpler and effective, and I don't have to be around people who make me want to kill myself. Oh, no offence."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "What if someone's got them? I'm no use down there by myself."

Heather was even more disgusted by her comments. "Oh, really? And what good am I down there in a fucking towel? It's so impractical, no wonder why that fat oaf beat you in a completely physical finale."

"Heather, just lighten the hell up and go down with me, okay?" Gwen begged her. "Fine, I'll admit it. I'm scared, okay? Is that what you want? Or are you going to go prank me and have me run away into the woods and never come back?"

"As I said, it's much more practical for me to stay here." Heather was persistent on not heading down in to the basement.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING. WILL HEATHER HEAD DOWN INTO THE BASEMENT WITH GWEN TO LOOK FOR ALEJANDRO AND TRENT, OR WILL SHE STAY BY THE CABIN AND WARN THE OTHERS OF THE DISAPPEARANCE? PLEASE LEAVE YOUR DECISION. DON'T FORGET TO LIKE AND FAVOURITE.**


	4. Chapter 4

Heather was forced to make a decision. Her conscience begged her to search the basement for her lover, but her instincts told her that it wouldn't be safe, and she's learned over the years to trust them completely. However, Gwen was persistent on her joining, and Heather didn't know how to make the goth understand that she despises her presence. "Alright." Heather finally decided on what to do.

"So, you're coming?" Gwen forced a smile, despite not enjoying the Queen Bee's company at all, but was relieved to have someone join her in her descent.

Suddenly, Heather turned around and walked across the cabin, heading for the kitchen. Gwen called at her name, but to no avail. Was she being ditched just like that? What business does did she have in there?

"What the hell are you doing?" Gwen called out, as the Queen Bee had returned with a sharp object in her hand, which somewhat intimidated Gwen. "Why are you bringing that? What are you expecting to find in the basement? I thought you didn't think anything was down there. Are you going to admit you're wrong, or something?"

Heather rolled her eyes, giving Gwen a distasteful look. "Look, if something's down there then I'm not getting cut the fuck up like those idiots you see in those stupid horror movies. And why the hell are all the bedroom doors locked?"

Gwen lifted her arms out of the sleeves, and extended it out to Heather, offering her some clothes. "Here, take this. It's better than just a towel."

Heather was disgusted by this offer, but didn't want to go down into the basement completely naked minus a towel. "Eww. I can't let anyone see me wearing this thing." Instead of sliding the jumper over her arms, Heather pushed it up her legs, wrapping it around her crotch, in place of pants. Gwen was disgusted by this, but was at least happy Heather accepted the offer.

"I don't give a damn if he sees my boobs. I mean, those have been flashed over TV anyway thanks to that stupid Wawanakwa challenge." Heather smirked, and walked closer to the basement, holding out the knife. "But they are not seeing downstairs, okay? Maybe that disgusting jacket will deter their eyes..."

Gwen raised an eyebrow, but then smiled. "Uh, thanks?"

"Don't." Heather coldly replied, as she walked into the basement door, and Gwen followed her inside. "Damn it, my phone was in my pocket. Gothface, did you bring your damn phone to use as a torch or something?"

She pulled her phone out of her pocket, and enabled the flashlight button in which she used to light up the room. "Ok, now get in front of me," Heather rudely commanded of her, forcing the goth to lead the way while Heather held the knife, "and why didn't you try to call the others and warn them?"

Gwen replied, "Bridgette and Geoff weren't picking up, neither where Alejandro and Trent. And besides, I don't get any signal down in this basement to call Duncan and Court, and frankly, I don't want to talk to them."

"God, don't give me attitude." Heather turned back, and noticed the basement door was shut, so she walked over to it, attempting to force it back open. "What the hell? We're fucking locked in here! God damn it... this is SO obviously a prank."

Gwen was annoyed with Heather's constant complaining. "Well if it is, they got us good." Gwen continued to shine the light around the basement, taking steps forward. "Now, can we just get going already?"

"Ugh, fine." Heather walked at a much faster pace, keeping close with Gwen so she could navigate through the basement. "This is so creepy."

The atmosphere of the basement gave them both goosebumps. It was silent, and they could hear their footsteps echo through the building. Very few noises were to be heard, like the creaking of old furniture, and droplets hitting the ground. Cobwebs filled each corner, and it felt like an abandoned wasteland.

Gwen shivered, feeling the sudden temperature drop in the vicinity she stood. "It's freakin' freezing down here..."

"Why the hell are you complaining when my hair is still wet and I'm only clad in a cheap towel and some poor jumper?" Heather shot daggers at Gwen, frustrated with her behavior. "I didn't come down here for your commentary."

The goth clenched her fist, having had enough with Heather's snide comments. Instead of colliding her fist with her face with full force, Gwen growled, and spun back, shining the torch into her face. "What the hell is your problem, Heather?" Heather raised her eyebrows, confused by Gwen's violent outburst.

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you such a bitch all the time?" Gwen was quick to the point, and didn't want to take anyone's crap. "Our friend's are missing, Sierra is missing, and all you think about is yourself! Why did you even come? You're such a prissy and annoying... and... and... uh, just shut it."

Heather folded her arms, chuckling. "Looks like someone got up out of the wrong side of the bed this morning. What's your damage?"

Gwen let out a deep sigh, and she could see the mist coming out from her breath due to the cold temperatures. "I'm sorry, but, I'm just mad and I'm worried, and I'm just a complete and total screw up, and I had no right to come at you like that."

"Alright, don't mistake this for friendship or anything positive, but I have to ask," Heather couldn't help but be concerned about her behavior, "what's gotten into you? I'm a bitch all the time and you never bat an eye. Why wait so long to snap? Is it your killer instinct? Is this just a plan to lure me into your dungeon and murder me because you hate the world?"

Gwen didn't want to admit the truth, but her conscience was almost begging herself on the inside to do it. "I..."

Heather was annoyed with her lack of information. "Go on?"

"I kissed Duncan." Gwen let out a huge sigh of relief after finally admitting this, but still felt an incredible amount of remorse for her actions.

"Again?" Heather smirked, disappointed with the information she was told and was expecting something much more dramatic. "You kissed him before, so why exactly are you so worried about it now?"

Gwen continued, almost bursting into tears with the amount of guilt she felt. "Because... tonight, I've really connected with Courtney. For the first time in like, years, our conversation felt real as if we were good friends. And then I just tossed it away after a few minutes by making out with her boyfriend..."

Heather attempted to help Gwen out with her situation, without being too nice. "Well, does Courtney know? Or are you being a totally savage biatch?"

"She doesn't." Gwen answered, and Heather was disappointed by this revelation. "I just don't know what to do. Should I tell her?"

Heather rested her hand on Gwen's shoulder, which looked particularly awkward considering that she had a knife in her other hand, but she didn't feel the need to back stab someone at this moment. "If you were in a relationship, would you want to know if your boyfriend was cheating on you?"

Gwen took some time to reflect on this, and then realised what she had to do. "You're right. I've got to tell her... Oh, but she'd kill me... and I'd throw away everything. But, I've got to tell her... Oh... Whatever, I'll decide that later, but thanks."

Gwen smiled at Heather, who was disgusted by this act, and looked away. "Alright, stop now, please? Can we just keep going? I don't want to spend anymore time than I have to in this dreaded basement."

"Fine, fine." She replied, pointing her light source back at the basement, exploring it to find their missing friends. "Hey... what's this?"

Gwen noticed at the corner of her eye a rundown dollhouse, which had been left open, spiking her curiosity. She increased her pace as she headed over to it, causing Heather to attempt to follow and keep up. "Hey, what the hell are you doing? Don't we have a bunch of losers to go out and find?"

Gwen shook her head, attempting to brush her off as she took a peak inside. "Oh my god... it... it's us..."

"What?" Heather gave Gwen a confused look, and looked inside the already opened dollhouse, attempting to see what it contained, and she too was shocked with the discovery. "What the hell... who would do this?"

The dollhouse had the friends positioned in the exact spots during the night of Sierra's disappearance, where they recorded and humiliated Sierra, by tricking her that Geoff had made a sexual advancement, causing her to run off into the woods and never be seen again. The accuracy also shocked them.

"How..." Gwen could be formulate a sentence, in a state of shock. "How could have someone done this so perfectly? These are our exact spots, and these dolls look exactly like us... I don't understand. Was someone watching us?"

"Ugh." Heather came to her senses, and believed it to be of no importance. "Someone's just messing with us. It's all apart of their plan, isn't it? YOU HEAR ME, ASSHOLES?"

"But, it's been opened." Gwen commented, remembering that she found it open. "Alejandro and Trent... they've seen this."

Gwen's eyes met the eyes of the Sierra doll, which suddenly twitched, and move closer towards Gwen, with blood running out of its eyes, causing Gwen to squeal and fall back, dropping her phone. "What the fuck!" She panted, and eventually managed to calm herself down, and grabbed her phone.

Heather reached in, pulling out the Sierra doll, and pushed it away as the blood dripped all over her hands. "What the hell? Gwen, why is it so dark? I can't see shit!"

"Oh no," Gwen was reluctant to comment, after noticing that her phone wouldn't turn back on and had a dangerously cracked screen due to the drop. "My phone, it's fucked. I dropped it. God damn it."

"Are you kidding me?" Heather retorted, visibly upset with this information. "Ugh, so we're going to navigate in the dark? You've got to be kidding me. What the actual fuck, I am so pissed off right now it's not even funny."

While Heather continued to express her frustrating with a large amount of vulgar language, Gwen rubbed her head after the fall, and stared down the basement, where she noticed a slim figure. Their skin looked pale, almost unlife like, their head was down, and long dark hair was let free, as they walked behind a pillar, hiding their identity. "W-What the hell was that?" Gwen spoke out, frightened.

She pointed over to the pillar, but it wasn't there. "Don't you see it, Heather? I think... I think that was Sierra's ghost."

"You've GOT to be kidding me. It's dark and all, but that doesn't excuse your idiocy." Heather rolled her eyes, and as she turned back she got the biggest scare of her life.

It was the figure. Eyes rolled into the back of her head, dirty and blood stained skin, and a red liquid oozing out of her eyes. It was Sierra, but unlife like. She as if she were drained of any life and oxygen, and she grinned, revealing her bleeding teeth, while screaming, which matched Heather and Gwen's shrieks.

And like that, it was as if it was sucked away out of the basement, much like it went through a vacuum. Now, Heather believed that it was a ghost, and Gwen wasn't joking. "Oh no... I'm not staying here..."

"Do you believe me now?" Gwen's eyes looked like she had seen a murder, and she was scarred for life with that image. "Besides, we're trapped in here. We might as well continue finding them."

"Maybe it was, I don't know, a projection?" Heather was refusing to believe what she saw was real, even though deep down, she knew it was. "Yeah, I'm walking there."

Heather clenched the knife deeper with a firm grasp, and held it as if she were ready to violently stabbed whatever stood behind the corner. The two girls continued walking down the steps, reaching the corner, which took them deeper into the lair, which made them even more frightened than they were.

"What... is that?" Gwen ran her hand along a locker wall, which consisted of nine photos, all incredibly familiar to her. "Is... Is that us?"

Heather peered over, taking a look while holding the knife out cautiously. "Bridgette... Geoff... You... Trent... Courtney... Duncan... Alejandro... and... and me... What the fuck? And why is there a cross over Sierra's name?"

"Wouldn't you love to know?" They heard a menacing voice fill the room, and crackling of the low quality sound which played. This instantly caught their attention, and they were filled to the brim with fear. "You'll be seeing me soon." The sound shut off.

Heather took in a few deep breaths, attempting to keep herself calm and relaxed. "Okay, what the hell was that? We're going to die, that is it. I knew I shouldn't have went here with you..."

"No, no." Gwen replied, attempting to keep herself composed. "We're not going to die. We're going to find Alejandro and Trent, we're going to get the others, and we're going to go home and never come back here."

Gwen opened the locker which had contained their pictures, and was frightened by the picture she saw. Lifting it up, she took a closer look to determine its legitimacy, and was horrified by what it contained. "What is it?" Heather questioned her, as she looked over her shoulder to take a peek at what had started Gwen.

There it was. It was Sierra. She was lying over a rock, eyes open, but clearly not alive. There was a knife wound in her stomach, and blood splatters all over the surrounding rocks. It looked to realistic to be fake, and a knife was poking out through her chest, having gone in through the back quite deeply.

"Sierra..." Tears dripped from Gwen's eyes onto the photo, as she dropped it, and couldn't contain herself. "She... she's dead... I can't believe it... who the fuck would do that? Huh, you hear me you sick fuck? You're so fucking dead when I see you!"

Heather too was upset by the picture, but tried to be the strong one out of the group. "Alright, I'm freakin' pissed too, but this is real. Someone's down here, and Alejandro and Trent are in danger clearly. Now, we can talk about this later and we can go save their lives right now. You understand me?"

Gwen couldn't control herself, as she leaned against the locker, bawling her eyes out. Heather forcefully slapped her across the face, and looked her dead in the eyes. "Get it together!"

Pulling her arm, Gwen was forced to stand, while Heather held the knife out in her hand. "We are going to find them, and we're going to save their lives. Do you understand?" Gwen nodded, and Heather cracked a small smile. "Good, now let's get going!"

The two girls walked across the concrete basement floor, searching for their friends. Gwen had managed to console herself, and had wiped the tears away, but her makeup was ruined, and ran down her face.

"Dead end." Heather frowned, noticing that there wasn't a way out, as she observed around the room.

"Not quite." Gwen replied, and noticed a large steel door, and pushed hard against it. "Come on, open you stupid thing!" It wasn't locked, and she could feel it lightly move, so she put all of her force against it.

Heather, however, wasn't focused on the door, and looked at the other side of a room, noticing a shadow moving. Suddenly, she heard a few calls, albeit muffled from the area, and walked closer to it, looking through the hole in the wall. "Al? Is that you?"

"Come on, Heather!" Gwen struggled to keep the door open, as she held it for Heather. "I don't have all day here?"

Heather rested her arms, and pushed against the wall, noticing as more began to crumble, and peeked her head inside. "Gwen, there's a way down here."

Gwen, however, was caught up attempting to keep the door open for Heather. "Hurry up, Heather! Get here now. If I let go we're trapped, okay?" Heather looked back, but then looked through the wall, as she had a gut feeling to follow the path.

The steel door slammed shut, separating the girls. Gwen looked up and noticed the lock had activated, and it was too high for her to reach. "Heather! Heather!" She banged loudly on the door, trying to get her attention.

She realised it was too light, and was frightened that she would have to explore the basement alone. "God damn it. Hopefully I can see her again."

Gwen slowly walked through the room, looking for her friends. Meanwhile, Heather had went through the room, and looked around and tried to call her for them. "Alejandro? Where are you? I swear I heard you just a second ago?"

Heather could hear loud footsteps echo through the basement slowly. They were loud and intimidating, and sounded much like Alejandro's boots. But if it was him, why wouldn't he call out to her. "Hello? Who's there?"

Heather had a firm grip on the knife, ready to attack any stranger which lurked. It stopped. No more footsteps. "What the?"

Heather backed up, looking to head back where she came from, but bumped into a large figure. She turned around thinking it was Alejandro, but her eyes met through the clown mask, and Heather let out a terrifying scream, which alerted Gwen who was too far away to help. "What the fuck!"

Heather, with a split second decision, dug the knife deep into the man's arms and ran, as the psycho was put through a heavy amount of pain, yelling out vulgarities.

Heather tripped a few times, and looked back, crawling as the killer menacingly approached her, having the pulled the knife out of his shoulder, and was ready to attack. "Live and learn, you stupid bitch!"

He yanked Heather by the arm, which pained him to do with his injury, and swung his fist at her face forcefully, which almost knocked her out. A tooth fell out, and she was knocked out onto the floor in pain, with blood dripping from her mouth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Heather cried out, staring eye to eye with the killer, who approached her with the knife. "Please... please don't..."

"Time to return the favor." The killer spoke with his menacing voice, and dug the knife into Heather's shoulder. It wasn't fateful, but caused an extreme amount of pain, and would kill her if left untreated. "You're lucky I've got things to attend to."

The man kicked her in the stomach, sending her rolling back, as he walked off, and Heather was on the verge of falling unconscious.

"HEATHER!" Gwen desperately called out, having heard her violent screams, and some sort of a struggle. "God damn it, she should have just followed me." Gwen realised that she had to stop worrying about Heather, and continue her search for Alejandro and Trent.

As she reached the end of the path, she noticed a door which would lead to another area in the expansive basement. As she rested her hand on the cold knob, she felt as if something sinister was lying on the other side. But she took a deep breath, and knew she would have to overcome her fears some time or another. "Here goes nothing." Gwen walked in, and shut the door behind her.

There it was.

"Oh my god." Gwen gasped, looking in horror as a fenced area blocked her path, as she saw the two boys up against a wall, hanging by their arms, and she could see the fear in their eyes as she exchanged glances. "Trent! Alejandro!"

"Good." The same voice spoke over the intercom, frightening all three of them. "She's finally here, so we can get things rolling."

"W-what do you want?" Gwen spoke out in fear, as suddenly, the saw blade started spinning and began to inch closer to the two teens who were tied up against their will, calling out for Gwen's help. "Stop! Please!"

The killer laughed over the microphone, sending a shiver up Gwen's spine. "You want them to live, I presume. But, it doesn't work like that. It's time to play my game." Gwen was anticipating something horrible, and crossed her fingers and was praying under her breath for some sort of assistance. "Don't worry Gwen, I'm not going to hurt you. Yet."

"Stop!" Trent yelled out from his positioned, his arms saw, and fearing for his life as the saw kept inching closer and closer. "Don't you dare to anything to her."

"Don't you listen?" The voice continued, as Gwen was struck with fear. "One of them is going to die, and if you don't follow my instructions, they both will."

"N-no..." Gwen shuddered at the fact of seeing her friends pass away. The picture of Sierra was already enough to haunt her for decades. "You killed Sierra, didn't you? You're the sick fuck who's behind that?"

The killer once again let out a menacing laugh, which made all three more uncomfortable listening to this. "Sierra is besides the point, but they'll both meet their ends if you don't shut up and listen. Alejandro and Trent... one of you is going to die. And it's Gwen's choice which one of you dies."

Gwen gasped, taking a few steps back and was shocked. "You can't make me choose..."

"Then I'll kill them both." The killer replied, and continued to give Gwen instructions. "From this point, you can operate the saw. Don't think you can avoid this and move it out of the way. No. It stays in the middle, they both get ripped apart. It's up to you to decide which way to move it, and let one bite the dust."

Gwen panted loudly, attempting to keep herself relaxed. "You're joking... aren't you? It's all an elaborate prank..."

"Does this look like a fucking prank to you?" Gwen looked over across the fence, and noticed as a trapdoor dropped from the roof, and a body fell onto the ground, lifeless. "You wanted to see your friend, did you not?"

Gwen ran against the fence, and recognized the dead body which wounds matched the ones in the picture. "Sierra! You killed her!" Gwen banged on the fence as a way to let out her anger and fear. "You're fucking rotting in jail, soon. You hear me?"

"And they'll both be dead soon if you don't make a decision." The killer replied, as the mic shut off.

The blade was inching closer and closer, and soon they would both be killed. "Gwen, it's me, Alejandro." He called out, desperate to save his own life. "I can tell this is a big decision for you, and I know you are as wise as your skin translucent..."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Gwen wiped a tear from her eye, and stared at Alejandro, disgusted. "You're flirting with me when I'm forced to pick who lives?"

"I know, I apologize deeply." Alejandro looked down, sighing. "Maybe we don't have a connection, and you might kill me because of that. But what about my family? Heather? My little brothers I help provide for? Trent is an only child, so of course he isn't in a situation like I am... Just look into your heart, and make the right decision."

Trent was shocked, and attempted to break free but couldn't. "Are you seriously throwing me under the bus like this? Gwen, babe, come on! You can't do this! Please..."

Gwen rested her arms on the lever which moved the saw, dreading that she had to make a choice. "I don't want to do this."

"Gwen, please don't let me die like this. I love you, okay?" Trent shouted out, while panicking as the blade got closer and closer to shredding him. "Please don't do this! I'm too young to die!"

"Gwen, please... look into your heart! Don't do this!" Alejandro begged of her, trying to suck his chest in as the saw approached him. Any second now it would tear them both apart, and have an extra casualty.

Gwen couldn't decide. Who should she kill? Heather's boyfriend or her unstable ex? Alejandro is devilish and sly, while Trent is depressed and needs help. Either way she would be breaking someone's heart, but she didn't know who to let live. And she couldn't let them both die. These thoughts consumed her mind, as she was forced to make a decision.

Putting her hand on the lever, she pulled it in a direction.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING. DON'T FORGET TO FAVOURITE AND REVIEW. NOW, IT'S UP TO YOU TO DECIDE. WHO DOES GWEN LET DIE? ALEJANDRO OR TRENT?**


	5. Chapter 5

The saw as approaching at a faster pace, and Gwen was forced with a life or death decision. She didn't want to be responsible for anyone's death, but no matter what choice, someone would die. Tears dripped from her eyes, causing her mascara to run, as she got a firm grip on the lever, making her choice regretfully. "I'm sorry... I wish I didn't have to do this..." She tilted to the side, and his face looked on in horror.

"Oh my god, Gwen!" Trent begged for his life, as the saw was inching closer and closer to torso, which would shred his stomach open. He looked her in the eye, tears dripping from both their eyes. "Why? Please... I... I thought we had a connection."

Gwen could barely control herself, as a wave of tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No! No! Someone!" Trent shook his arms, attempting to break free from the rope, but despite his attempts, he could not. "Someone, anyone! I'm going to die... I don't want to die... please please please be a joke."

His heart raced, as in just a moments he would meet his ultimate, gruesome and painful death, while Alejandro couldn't even open his eyes to bear the scene. He hoped for anything to come down and save him from his impending doom, but nothing. He looked Gwen in the eye, making a last minute plead, but she turned her head while sobbing. "Well... just let me say this."

He sighed, as his breaths got deeper, and the saw got closer. "I- FUCK!" The saw had finally met his body. Chunks of red flesh were sent flying, as Alejandro and Gwen's eyes were shut, but she couldn't help but peak. His screams were painful and agonizing, along with the intense pain he felt in his abdomen, as fresh deep red blood splatters across the room, and his life was being drained out of his eyes.

It stopped. The blood splattered blade stopped spinning, and eventually shut down. Trent's body was split in half, with his intestines hanging by a thread, and a pool of blood seeping below him, and his flesh thrown around the room.

"Gwen, thank you..." Alejandro let out a deep sigh of relief, as the rope on his hands dropped, and he was let to his safety, and he walked out the fenced area which opened up by the killer, as reward for Gwen's decision.

She had no words. Her facial expression had shown her horror, fear and anger enough. She broke down into Alejandro's chest, sobbing violently while Alejandro attempted to console her. He looked her in the eye, attempting to relax her. "Gwen, I know this is an incredibly difficult time for us all, but now is not the time for sobbing. We need to find Heather, we need to find the authors and we need to call the police. Alright? We need to get this monster behind bars, so you need to wipe away those tears and the reality, okay?"

"T-Trent..." Gwen shook her head, and starting crying more. "I... I let him die."

"Gwen," he looked her back in the eye, as she looked away as more tears dropped, "you did what you had to do. I'm sure Trent understands your decision. But let's not wait around and be killer fodder, and go warn the others."

Gwen nodded her head, while sniffling loudly. "Okay, okay..." She reached her hand down into her pockets, vigorously searching for her phone. "God damn it, my phone's gone? Yours?"

Alejandro searched his, and too, was missing his device. "He must have taken it while he knocked me out..." He sighed, and put his hand on Gwen's shoulder. "Listen, this is what we're going to do. You remember the way you got down here? We'll just go back and get the hell out of here, okay? Can you do this."

"Y-yeah..." Gwen nodded, wiping away the snot from her face, as Alejandro attempted to relax her so they could make a mistake. "Let's stop dicking around now and go..."

The two began to run through the dimly lit basement, searching for an exit before they too would join Trent in the afterlife. Meanwhile, Heather placed her hand over her wound, as blood continued to drip out along with tears from her eyes. "Fuck... fuck... FUCK! Alejandro? Where the hell are you?"

She had managed to pull herself up via furniture around her, and gazed around the basement, while suffering excruciating pain from the knife wound. Heather was lucky the knife didn't plunge to deep into her shoulder, or she would have been severely injured. Heather noticed a small fabric, similar to a tea towel, and applied pressure to the wound, as she continued looking around for an escape.

THUD. THUD. THUD. The loud and familiar footsteps got closer, and she started panicking. It would be unlikely for her to make a fast run for it due to the pain, but she limped closer and closer to the path in which she came, heading for the wall.

"God damn it..." Heather lifted her foot up, entering the room from which she split up with Gwen with, but lost her balanced, and fell onto the cold hard concrete, trying not to let out any cries of fear to alert the psycho of her location.

Behind the wall he stood, scouring the place for her. "Heather. Don't think you can hide from me. Don't you know I can smell your fear?"

These words made her tremble and shiver, and she crossed her fingers that he would walk past and that she could make a run from it. "You can't forever. I will find you, and you will get what's coming to you, bitch."

THUD. THUD. THUD.

She noticed out of the corner of her eyes that the figure had walked off, and she let out a sigh of relief, as her heart rate slowed down. Painfully pulling herself back up to her feet, Heather attempted to make a run out of the basement, but her wound inhibited her ability to go at a moderate pace, making her escape much more difficult.

"Ugh... keep pushing!" She heard a familiar voice from behind her, and turned back and noticed a face on the other side of the steel door which had previously separated her from Gwen.

"Alejandro?" She staggered over to the steel door, peaking through the window and recognizing her boyfriend from the other side. "Alejandro! Help! He... He... He stabbed me and he's coming for me, please!"

Alejandro looked through the small window, and noticed Heather begging on the other side, and had an instant sigh of a relief. "Gwen, Gwen! It's Heather, on the other side."

"Oh my god, oh my god..." Gwen could barely hear Heather's calls for trouble, and attempted to help Alejandro force the door open and reconnect with their friend. She noticed Heather's wound, and was incredibly concerned for her life. "Alejandro! Come on, she's bleeding!"

These words immediately caught his attention, and he peered through and noticed the glaring wound on her shoulder. "Heather, my lady! I'm coming."

Gwen took a closer look, and noticed the figure standing by Heather. She gasped and attempted to point it out before it was too late. "Oh my god, Heather! Look out! He's right behind you, the killer!"

Heather raised an eyebrow, and heard a loud grunt behind her. As she turned around, she saw a tall figure, wearing a disfigured clown mask and covered in blood stains, with a familiar voice and high fear factor, holding a large butcher knife in her hand, causing Heather to let out a high pitched squeal, as Alejandro and Gwen were deadset on saving her friend.

"I told you that you couldn't run." She could see his smile through his mask, and he forcefully swung the knife in her direction, as she dodged as it hit the steel door, and attempted to make a run for it, despite her pains.

The killer faced the two teens from the window, and pulled the door back shut, locking it from above which would separate them. They banged loudly in an attempt to express their frustration, but the killer turned back, heading for his next victim as he walked slowly, tricking Heather into believing she would have a chance at escaping.

The adrenaline rushed through Heather's body, as she fought through the pain and continued her escape, while blood still continued dripping and the killer kept approaching. "Leave me alone, you fucking monster!"

Heather spotted an antique looking vase, and grabbed it with both her hands. "Back the hell off, you piece of shit!" She grunted while throwing it, which unfazed the killer, who continued laughing manically, as Heather turned back to continue running through the basement for her life.

"You can't run..." The killer chuckled at her expense, approaching her ever so closely. As he got closer and closer, Heather screamed louder and louder, until she eventually tripped onto the floor, giving the killer leverage.

"Please... please no..." Heather begged, as she backed up against a brick wall wailing, as the killer continued approaching, holding out his butcher knife.

He gave her a wicked grin, and lifted the knife back in preparation to swing and decapitate her swiftly. Heather attempted to find a way out of this, and spotted a shard of glass beside her. She attempted to reach for it, and right as he was about to end her life, she forced it into his leg, causing the killer to drop his weapon which Heather grabbed, and fall back.

"Fuck you!" Heather exclaimed, as she pulled herself to her feet and continued running through the basement uncomfortably, which would ultimately give her distance and an advantage against the killer.

"You fuck!" The killer cried out, and attempted to follow while limping.

Meanwhile, Alejandro and Gwen could only watch until the two silhouettes disappeared through their view, and were left worrying for their friend's safety. "Oh my god, Alejandro... she's going to die... there's no way she can make it."

Alejandro forced himself to not cry, even tightly scrunching up his face, as he believed he should never cry in front of a lady to seem vulnerable. "No, there's got to be a way somewhere, anything... I know it..."

"We've searched this place thick and thin, there's not even an exit anywhere." Gwen was ready to give up, as she wiped the tears from her face, which had makeup running all down it from her tears dragging it below. "Heather... I knew I shouldn't have split up with her. God, I am such an idiot, she's going to die, and it's all my fault."

"Wait... I have an idea." Alejandro peered around the basement, noticing a laundry area of some caliber, and approached it. "I think I know a way out of here. It's far fetched, but I think it could work."

Gwen raised an eyebrow, as she walked closer to the attractive and intelligent Spaniard. "What do you mean?"

Heather continued to make her escape, and she ran up the stairs which took her to the upper floor of the basement, believing herself to be closer to the exit, and keep her for living despite the killer's attempts. "God damn it..."

Heather looked around, and continued working her way through the boiler room, panting while a trail of blood continued to follow her from her shoulder wound.

Heather was determined to survive. Despite her negative attitude, she always walked hard on what she fought for, and wasn't going to end the world so shortly and painfully. The teenager had a lot of strength, having fought through the killer's attempts, maintaining her high school status, and being dominant on the Total Drama franchise.

"I'm not playing his fucking game." Heather shook her head while wiping her tears as she continued to navigate. "Not anymore. It's my game to play."

Noticing a small, but tall cupboard, Heather had formulated a plan to severely wound the killer, and if possible, kill him. She checked her surroundings to scout his identity, and once she noticed it was clear, quietly entered the closet, and shut it in front of her. It had a few tiny holes for her to check out his location, so she knew when to strike.

She forced herself to stop panting so she wouldn't give away her location, and clenched the knife tightly in her hands, and would release her anger out on the psycho.

THUD. THUD. THUD.

She heard the footsteps get closer, and quietly peered out the holes to notice his location. He walked slowly due to his leg wound from the glass shard, and Heather counted down in her head so she could time her attack perfectly.

"Three... two..." she spoke under her breath quietly, to not give out her spot. "One!" She let out loud, as she forced the cupboard door's open, and slashed the knife at the killer's chest, attempting to hack it open.

This knocked the killer back, and Heather forcefully tore through his top layer of clothing, revealing that he was wearing a protective plate underneath his chest. "Shit!"

"Foolish girl..." The girl laughed manically, as he stole the butcher knife back from Heather, staring her in the eyes as she shivered, and froze in a state of fear. "Maybe next lifetime you won't be so ignorant."

She forcefully shoved her against the wall with intent to cause pain before he would finish her off, as an act of revenge for the glass shard in his leg. "No!" Heather shrieked, attempting to alert people of her location.

Once again, she was in a life or death situation, and had to think fast or she would end up without a head. She noticed the light cupboard beside her, and as the killer marched closer, put her hands against it and pressed forward with a large amount of force. "I'm not fucking dying today, you piece of crap!"

The killer noticed it far too late, as the wooden cupboard came crashing down on him, knocking him over, and having the cupboard be totaled.

Heather used this as an opportunity to make her escape, and pushed herself to keep running through the basement with her excruciatingly painful shoulder wound, and continued pressing on, while screaming for help.

Alejandro walked over to a thick chute, which was above a broken laundry basket, and looked into it to inspect how it functioned. "This laundry chute leads to every floor in the building. If we can push ourselves up through it, we can get out of here."

"But... how can we get there?" Gwen inspected it, not believing it would be a practical idea. "I mean, it's really high and there's not exactly footing."

Alejandro scoured the room and noticed an old pair of rope, and handed it to Gwen. "Here's the plan. I'll lift you through and you go up as high as you can reach. Once you get to the floor, hold out the rope for me, and I'll climb up. Okay?"

Gwen still had her doubts about the plan, but nodded, as she would do anything to save herself at this point. "Alright. I can do this."

Heather panted as she noticed the killer started getting back up, and realised how close she was getting to the exit. Soon, she could get out and alert everyone, and save as much lives as she could, or if she didn't, they'd all meet their ends.

"Come on..." Heather felt a large pain in her chest, having run out of breath, and having a stitch which appeared at just the wrong time.

She tried her hardest to press through it, but combined with all her other wounds, it made for a difficult session of running. Suddenly, Heather peered and noticed in a long path in front of her the basement door. But what if it was locked? She looked around and noticed a large amount of barrels, which she could use to hide behind, and trick the killer into believing she'd escape.

Both situations had their perks, and she could hear the thud of her attacker's footsteps, and knew that she would have to act fast, or she would be in a serious situation.

She pressed onto her shoulder wound which continued dripping, as she needed to make a fast decision.

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR READING. SHOULD HEATHER HEAD FOR THE BARRELS TO HIDE, OR RUN TO THE BASEMENT DOOR? PLEASE LEAVE YOUR RESPONSE, AND DON'T FORGET TO FAVOURITE AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Staggering, with her hand pressed over her painful wound, the woman staggered closer and closer to the basement door, knowing the barrels would leave behind a blood trail and she had nothing to lose at this point. Pushing through against the excruciating pain, her hands met with the cold door knob, and she viciously twisted it, as she attempted to get it open. "Oh my god, you've got to be kidding me!" She frustratingly commented, and attempted to bang on the door while trying to force it open. "Someone! Help!"

THUD. THUD. THUD. "Did you really think you could get away, Heather?" The figure tilted his head, which added tremendously to his fear factor, as Heather continued to try anything to save her life. "No one gets away from me for long."

"Oh my god, oh my god!" She continued violently pounding her fists on the door, and pushing against it to alert someone and break through. "He's going to kill me! Someone, anyone! For fucks sake, come and help me."

The killer let out a menacing giggle, which caused Heather's heart to race even further than it was, as if it were at the speed of light. Her spine tingled, as she knew any moment if she couldn't get the door open, she would soon meet her fate. "You know, there's something about seeing you beg for your life which just satisfies me. I'm going to enjoy watching the knife dig deep into your spine, leaving you paralyzed as your friends can go nothing but watch and cry..."

The killer continued approaching her as fast as he could, which was limited due to the wound on his leg from the glass shard. He kept getting closer and closer, as Heather's panic continued to increase, as soon enough she would bang a hole through the door with the force she pressed against it with. "Oh my god you cannot kill me... please..."

"Let's just get this done with." The killer raised his butcher knife, getting alarmingly close to the girl, with a wicked grin. "On a count to three... three... two..."

It got higher and higher, as Heather's face froze with horror. He left a gap to add to the tension, while giggling. "One!"

TWIST. The doorknob finally broke open, and Heather instantly fell back, as she was leaning against it, as Alejandro and Gwen's faces looked in horror, as the slammed the door shut, right before the psychopath's knife would dig into them. Alejandro forced the door shut, and locked it, meaning that the killer would have to find a way out to continue tormenting them.

"What the fuck took you guys so long?" Heather panted, relieved that her life was no longer in jeopardy for now. "That fucker... UGH..." Heather pressed against her wound, as her two shocked friends pulled her up to her feet.

"Senorita!" Alejandro wrapped his arms tightly around the woman he cared for deeply, desperately relieved she was safe. "Are you okay? What happened to your arm?"

"Was that the killer?" Gwen gasped, covering her mouth as she turned away from the wound which Heather had on her shoulder, disgusted. "Oh my fucking god... he's a fucking animal. We've got to get out of here."

Heather groaned in pain, collapsing to her knees, as Alejandro assisted her back up. "Yes it was him. God, I knew I shouldn't have went on with you..."

"No, you're lucky you didn't..." Gwen shook her head, wiping tears from her eyes as she continued to reflect on the event. "I can't believe this is all happening... this was supposed to be a friendly trip..."

Heather raised her eyebrows, confused while this, as Alejandro applied pressure to her wound as she talked. "What do you mean? And where's that obnoxious drunk Trent?"

Alejandro and Gwen exchanged looks, as he let out a deep sigh, and Gwen once again broke out into tears, unable to console herself in this situation. "He... he didn't make it. But we'll talk about this later. We need to get your first aid. I believe there should be a kit in the kitchen cabinets if Courtney told me correctly. I'll go fetch it, and you two go take a seat on the porch outside. We can't risk being in here while that monster lurks..."

Heather wrapped her arm around Gwen's neck, as they followed through with Alejandro's orders, and sat down by the front porch in the freezing conditions, which was especially unfortunate for Heather, who was clad only in a towel and jumper around her waist. Gwen comforted her, as the two were scarred by the day's events.

"Gwen?"

"Yeah?" Gwen responded to Heather's soft voice.

Heather let out a sigh, and looked at her. "What exactly happened when you went off to find Alejandro and Trent?"

"I..." Gwen wiped tears from her eyes. "I'm still feeling so much remorse... I... I had to choose to save one of them, or they'd both die... And... and... It was so hard... and... I couldn't let them both die, but, I didn't want to have to choose..."

Heather snuggled up closer to her friend, attempting to keep her relaxed. "You saved Alejandro, over Trent?" Heather looked her in the eyes, and the pasty goth nodded. "Thank you for saving him... over Trent... I know how you still feel something about Trent, and I'm happy I have Alejandro still with me thanks to you... at no offence to Trent but, decisions... You're a good person. Don't bet yourself up about it."

"R-really?" Gwen smiled, as this was the nicest she had ever been treated by the Queen Bee, notorious for her rudeness and irreverence. "You mean that?"

"Yeah." Heather let out a small smile, as the pain continued to be unbearable. "Now don't expect me to ever say anything like that again, and don't tell anyone I did, or I swear to god Gwen... I'll... I'll... ugh."

Alejandro rushed out the door holding the medical kit, heading to Heather's aid. "Alright, I need to get this patched up... Thankfully it's only a small wound."

"What about the others?" Gwen suddenly remembered how the others headed off into the woods, and needed to warn them of the killer. "We need to tell them about that fucking psycho! And all our phones are gone... Alright, I'm going to go off and tell them... and... that fucker is going to hell!"

"Gwen," Alejandro replied, "what if he comes for us? We're vulnerable here, and I need to patch her up. What if we get attacked?"

Gwen sighed, thinking about the possibilities, but then came to a solution. "Under the floorboards in the lounge is where Courtney keeps her gun. It's right in front of the fireplace. Get it as soon as you can, okay?"

Alejandro nodded, as Gwen walked off into the woods, leaving the couple by themselves.

"Babe, we're almost there." The blonde party animal commented, as he navigated through the snowy trail, with his arm around the beautiful blonde in his arms. They continued to walk to the cabin, getting closer and closer, and unaware of the dangerous events in which their friends had been caught up in. "Dude, this trip is so awesome, I swear!"

Bridgette nodded her head in agreement, but then reflected on the past events. "Yeah, it's pretty sick, but what about Sierra?"

"Sierra..." Geoff let out a sigh, as he stopped his track, and thought about what had happened the year previous, where he humiliated her on camera. "I don't like to think about that. It's a real downer what we did, Bridge... and she could be dead all for a stupid prank. But, we all mistakes, Bridge. So let's not think about it. You did nothing wrong."

"I should have warned her..." Bridgette kicked the snow below her, venting her anger and frustrating with the events of the night. "I should have gotten to her faster... and then none of this would have happened."

Geoff rested his arm on her shoulder, grabbing her chin, and looking her in the eyes. "Don't beat yourself up about it. I'm the one at fault, man. If I ever see her again, I'm going to make it up to her. I'll throw her this cool welcome back party, treat her awesomely and stuff, and we'll forget that stupid thing ever happened, alright?"

Bridgette nodded. "Yeah, I guess." She also glared at Geoff. "I'm still pretty ticked off you pranked her like that. What were you thinking?"

"I was drunk, Bridge." Geoff attempted to defend himself. "Nah, there's no excuse for that... I messed up majorly. I just hope I have a chance to fix it."

Bridgette looked Geoff back in the eye, attempting to relax him. "It's alright. You know how you can make it up to me?" Geoff raised his eyebrows, as Bridgette licked her lips seductively. "You can take me to that cabin in the woods, and take it all of my mind.

Geoff's frown instantly turned into a smile, as he wrapped his arms around the girl and pressed a kissed against her lips. "Bridgette..."

"Yeah?" She turned back and looked at him with a smile.

"I... uh..." He chuckled, as he turned red while rubbing the back of his head, trying to heal his confidence. "I love you."

This instantly melted Bridgette's heart, who was ecstatic at the compliment. "I love you too..." She gave him a small peck on the lips, and the two continued walking down their trail, eager to arrive at the cabin and make love. "Babe, let's keep moving. I'm so pumped for this." She giggled, as she increased her pace, while Geoff followed.

"Babe, have you seen my phone?" Bridgette had patted down on her body, realising that something had been missing the entire time. "I swear I had it in my pocket!"

"No, I haven't seen it." Geoff replied. "Let's just keep going, okay?"

"Alright, but where the hell could have it gone?" Bridgette began to worry, believing that someone could have attempted to contact her in an emergency, but wouldn't be able to reach her due to the missing device.

Geoff approached her slower than usual, secretly rolling up a snowball behind her back while she wasn't looking. "Come on babe, take it slow."

"Why? What are you gonna' do?" Bridgette turned back, looking him dead in the eyes, while continuing with her flirting. "Arrest me officer?"

Geoff pretended to speak into a microphone, roleplaying as a police officer. "Calling in backup, over. Citizen resisting arrest. Using fire! Go dudes!" He laughed manically, while launching a snowball in Bridgette's direction, splattering her in the face.

"Geoff!" She exclaimed, wiping the remaining snow off of her face, shivering due to the temperature. "You are SO not getting any."

Bridgette folded her arms as she turned back, and refused to continue walking, having a small grin which Geoff could not make up from behind her. "Awe, Bridge, I'm super sorry about that, dude, I mean, dudette." He chuckled, walking closer to her and wrapping his arm around her, looking her in the eye. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay..." Bridgette smiled, pinching his cheeks playfully. "There's nothing sweeter than ice cold revenge anyway."

Geoff raised his eyebrows, too confused on her statement to notice what she was doing below him. "Huh? What do you mean by that, Bri-" He was suddenly caught off guard as Bridgette slammed a snowball into his face, causing him to spit out snow and wipe it all down, while she erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah!" Bridgette cheered. "How do you like that, babe?"

"Savage." Geoff chuckled, and they both leaned into passionately kiss, despite parts of their faces still covered in snow. They moaned was their moist lips continue to touch, as Geoff slid in tongue, which Bridgette reciprocated. Their arms moved up and around each other's bodies, barely being able to resist themselves, despite not even being at the cabin yet.

Geoff felt a few drops of water collide with his head, but didn't take notice, due to being caught up in the kiss. He watched as Bridgette sat up onto him, as he was laying down on the ground, and she began to take off her jacket. "Babe..."

"Shhh..." She rubbed her finger down his mouth, silencing him. "Don't say a word..."

Geoff noticed as more drops continued to lift his head, as he looked up and noticed a sharp and dripping icicle above him from the branch, and instantly gasped. "Bridgette, move!" He suddenly rolled them both out of the way, covering them in snow as the icicle dropped, shattering on the ground below them. "That was close."

"Oh my god, we could have died!" Bridgette was shocked after seeing it fall.

"I think we should wait until we get inside the cabin." Geoff sat up on the snow, as Bridgette slipped her arms back into her jumper sleeves and nodded, as they both stood up and brushed the snow off of their bodies.

They continued on their path to the forest, and Bridgette suddenly peered at a gruesome sight to her right, and squealed. "Geoff, oh my god, look!" She instantly caught his attention onto the gruesome sight, which made them both gasp.

The large sized deer was seen lying over a log, with blood pouring out of a wound around its neck, as it had no energy to fight through the pain and stand back up. It looked as if someone had sliced around it's neck on purpose in order to make it bleed out and suffer. It met eyes with the two humans, letting out a painful noise.

"Geoff, oh my god we need to help it!" She shook his arm violently, caring deeply about the animal, as Geoff had no idea what to do in this situation.

"Oh my god, dude..." Geoff was disgusting by the sight, but couldn't do nothing as Bridgette was passionate about saving the deer's life. "Oh dear... oh dear..." Geoff knelt over to it, look into its eyes as he slowly pat it on the head, attempting to calm it down.

Bridgette observed, noticing as the deer could not lift its head along with the rest of its body, due to it being stock around the log and other falling branches. "Geoff, it's trying to get up. Help it lift its head."

Geoff nodded, and noticed too as the deer was attempting to stand. "Here goes nothing, right?" He chuckled, attempting to stay calm in this situation, but couldn't help feeling for the intense pain the deer must have been going through. He carefully placed his hands around the arm, and gently pulled up, attempting to un-wedge it.

"Come on..." He protested, as his pull suddenly got more forceful to eventually un-wedge it, as it made several noises. "Almost there..."

After vigorous pulling, Geoff fell back having lifted the head out of the wedge, and the force had knocked him over. Bridgette let out a horrifying scream, as Geoff realised the head was still in his hands, having become torn off from its body due to its wounds and the force at which Geoff had pulled it off. "What the fuck!"

Geoff instantly pulled it back and pushed himself back onto his feet, as Bridgette's eyes had looked on in horror, and he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. "Oh my god... it came completely off... what kind of psycho would harm an animal like that?"

"I'm sorry, babe." Geoff let out a deep sigh, disappointed in his failure. "Let's just head over to the cabin, alright?" He suggested, as he squeezed her shoulder to help keep her relaxed.

Bridgette nodded in agreement, wiping the tears from her eyes, but suddenly became aware of a noise in the distance, and large steps approaching her. "Geoff!" She clung tightly to his arms, having become scared as she heard growling noises in the distance. "Oh my god, did you hear that? I think it's a bear?"

"No, it's probably just nothing, babe." Geoff continued to try and relax his girlfriend, who's senses had been alerted to something. "Probably just some other deer. There's a lot around here."

She heard the noises of branches and twigs being crushed, which must have come from a large being. Geoff too had heard these noises, and was also becoming paranoid at the possibility of a bear being around the area, ready to strike. "Oh my god, Geoff! Come on! Let's go!" Bridgette tugged at his arm, attempting to get him to move.

"Something's there..." Geoff took a few deep breaths. "Come on! Let's run!" The two sprinted through the forest, hearing as something loud continued to follow them.

They believed it to a be a bear, and quickly ran through the forest, dodging trees, rocks and logs in their way, hoping to get to the cabin faster which had become in their sights now, as they continued to pick up the pace.

Running up the cabin steps, Bridgette tripped as Geoff twisted the doorknob, realising that it had been locked. He saw the key on the ground, and noticed as Bridgette needed help to being lifted up. "Argh! My leg! Geoff!"

Geoff made the split second decision to run over and assist Bridgette, pulling her up as he noticed the creature attempted to get closer and closer. "The door!" Bridgette banged on it, as Geoff had grabbed the key, and forcefully attempted to unlock it.

"Come on!" Geoff eventually had twisted the key in the right direction, as the door unlocked, and the two entered inside the smaller cabin, shutting the door behind them. The two were relieved, and were panting at all the running they had done. "Alright Bridgette. I think we're safe in here now."

"Phew." Bridgette wiped the sweat from her head, and sat down onto the faded leather couch which had many rips in the pillows, attempting to catch her breath. "I wonder what that was..."

"Who knows?" Geoff sat back down on the couch beside her, taking off his coat and throwing it onto the floor as he attempted to relax. "But that certainly was something. Now, why don't we have a little fun to keep us satisfied, and not watching."

Bridgette stood up, and walked the window beside the front door, peering it. "I don't know... I think someone's watching us..." She worried, sighing.

"Well, why don't we give them a show?" Geoff responded, as Bridgette turned back and smiled, and walked back closer to her. "Why don't you give them something to want to chase you about, huh, babe?"

Bridgette had dropped her jacket onto the floor, which she had been wearing below, and was clad only in yoga pants and a blue tank top, preparing to reveal the layers she had below it for her audience. "To anyone who is watching, we're going to have sex. And you're all going to watch. If this is what you want to see you sick freaks, keep on watching. Alright?" Bridgette had finally calmed down and let loose, slightly tipsy from the drinking before.

"Alright." Geoff nodded, biting his lip as she began to get increasingly turned on. "That's what I'm talking about, babe..."

Bridgette twirled her hair in her finger, and continued to put on a show as she turned back and walked over to the already lit fireplace, which did seem fishy, but was too caught up in the moment to worry. She moved her body up and down, shaking her backside for Geoff to watch, who gasped at the sight. She turned back around and blew him a kiss, and followed up with a deadly wink.

"Bridgette..." Geoff was mesmerized by her performance. "You are so freaking hot..."

"Shhh..." Bridgette turned back, and leaned over Geoff on the couch, giving him a passionate kiss for a few seconds to keep him quiet, and pulled her mouth back while toying with her man, which fueled the fire in his hormones even more. "No speaking. You're disrupting the paying audience."

He nodded, his mouth gaping as Bridgette began lifting up her tank top, revealing the polka dot pink bikini she had on, along with more skin for Geoff to handle. "Are you sure you're tall enough to handle this ride?"

"Babe," Geoff replied, rubbing his hand down his leg, "I'm big in every department, if you catch my drift."

"Hmm?" Bridgette replied, as she had pulled down her yoga pants, revealing her matching underwear, which was a tight fit against her backside, which she pulled up tighter to attract Geoff even more. "You were saying?"

Geoff pulled off his pink jacket, also dropping it onto the floor with his other layer had stood before, as Bridgette approached Geoff on her knees, crawling closer towards him as he was turned on even more and more. "We'll see how you handle it." She spread his legs, and climbed up above him, as he wrapped his arms around her as the two began to kiss passionately, in which their sucking of the lips could have heard along with their moaning.

BZZZZZ. BZZZZZ. Geoff suddenly heard a vibrating noise in the distance, and pulled away to see where it was coming from, but Bridgette forcefully shoved his head into her chest. "No distractions. This is a one time only event."

"I think..." Geoff pulled back again, noticing the vibration. "I think that's your phone."

Bridgette got off of his lap, as Geoff stood up and walked around the room, attempting to hear where the noise was coming from. Bridgette was visibly disappointed in this, wanting to continue with their intimacy longer. Suddenly, Geoff looked down and lifted up the rug, spotting her phone behind it. It was a call from Heather.

"Hello?" He answered it desperately, but it hung up immediately. "Darn it!" Geoff looked down at the screen, noticing that it was visibly cracked, and had suddenly shut off due to running out of battery.

"How's my phone?" Bridgette questioned, and stood up from over the couch to see its current condition.

"It's fucked, man." Geoff replied, handing Bridgette the device, who was frustrated with the ultimate reveal of its condition. "And right before it died, I got a call from Heather. But there was no response..."

Bridgette instantly stormed out, opening the front porch and standing on the deck, despite the weather and potential over a danger lurking out there, believing this all to be a sick prank by her friends. "Listen! This is not funny! Leave us alone! I swear to god when I find you all I will kill you myself!"

Bridgette grunted, as she walked back inside the cabin, slamming the door shut, and stood in front of it. "Why do they have to do this?"

Geoff let out a deep sigh, as he walked in front of the fire attempting to get warmed back up so they could continue their session. "I don't know, man. I don't think they realise how harmful their prank can be. Let's just finish what we started, alright babe?"

Bridgette nodded, sighing. Suddenly, the glass on the front door was smashed, as two large arms forcefully wrapped around Bridgette's body, attempting to pull her through the rectangular area, as she let out a desperate scream. "Oh my god! Geoff! Help!"

"Bridgette!" Geoff attempted to run and pull her back, as the glass shards that had been broken had left multiple slashes around her body. She continued screaming as eventually she was dragged out through the window, and Geoff screamed out multiple times for help. He opened the front door and noticed as she was getting dragged off by her hair, and knew he had to do something to save her

"Oh my fucking god!" Geoff attempted to get his head around the sudden violent situation, whacking his head against the door multiple times. He turned back into the cabin, grabbing a lantern and a hunting rifle off of the wall it was mounted on, and ran out into the snow in an attempt to chase after Bridgette.

The snowstorm had suddenly got more severe, making it difficult to navigate through the forest as he followed a small trail of blood, from one of her cuts from the glass. "Bridgette! Bridgette! Where are you?"

He continued to call out to her, slowing down while running, as it became harder to see where he was going. He panted, continuing to fight through the blizzard and the temperature, and couldn't help but worry even more about Bridgette.

Suddenly, Geoff came to a stop right before a slope, and pulled out the large hunting rifle, using his scope to eye out where Bridgette was.

"HELP!" He suddenly spotted her, crawling across the snow, only to be dragged back by an unfamiliar being. "Geoff!" She screamed, and Geoff gasped at the sight.

"Bridgette!" He called out, as he got back up to his feet, and attempted to find a path around the steep slope to catch her, but had slipped up and slid down the snowy path, screaming as he suddenly caught onto a branch, dropping both his lantern and gun below him.

"Shit!" He looked, down, and realised it was safe to drop from the distance, although he would have hurt himself dearly if he hadn't caught onto the branch.

He dropped, and picked up his items, and followed the shallow creek which would take him to the direction where he saw Bridgette being forcefully dragged through. He grunted, as he made several splashes, and realised as the water got deeper.

He noticed several large logs in the water, which would allow him to cross to the other side. He attempted to keep his balance, although his constant worries for Bridgette's safety and the freezing temperature made it increasingly difficult for him to concentrate while trying to run across it and save her life. "Fuck!"

He almost slipped, but managed to regain his balance, as he had made it to the other side of the creek. Continuing to follow the small bloody trail as the blizzard had become less forceful while jumping and dodging branches and logs while using the lantern to navigate, and suddenly found himself standing in front of another large slope, albeit a longer and more dangerous path.

In front of him stood a tall, unfamiliar building which was also located next to the mines. He pulled out his rifle after hearing more of Bridgette's cries for help, and used the sights to look for her.

"Geoff!" He saw her being dragged into the tall building, as the doors slammed shut before her.

"Bridgette!" He called out to her, knowing he needed to act fast or she could lose her life. He needed to make a decision. Would he go down the longer slope full of poking branches and other items in the way which could prove fatal to get there closer, or should he shimmy across the cliff beside him, and follow the already laid out proper path?

 **THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE DECIDE ON WHAT GEOFF SHOULD DO. SHIMMY ACROSS THE CLIFF TO A SAFER PATH, OR GO DOWN THE DANGEROUS SLOPE?**


	7. Chapter 7

Geoff had to think to himself for a few moments, before making a decision which could ultimately result in the death of his love. He took a few deep breaths while holding the lantern, which lit up the path around him. "Alright, alright." Geoff attempted to calm himself as he had made a decision. "No biggie... Heh..."

He took a step forward, ultimately slipping down the long slope, and let out loud wails as he attempted to grab onto branches in the way to slow his fall. "Crap!" His voice echoed through the forest, as he held onto a thick branch, but ultimately slipped off and continued sliding down.

"Oh no!" Geoff yelled out, as the slope can to a stop and he found himself rolling forcefully on the top of a small cabin building, almost swinging off the end, but clutched onto a piece of wood, as he dropped himself down carefully, picking up his lantern and gun which had slipped down.

He shivered while navigating through the snow, walking towards a tall cabin. "Geoff!" He could hear her screams from nearby, which immediately alerted him and his pace changed to a sprint, as he ran by the minecarts and rails, which had been left behind.

"Bridgette!" Geoff called out, panting as he had reached the barn door, and began pushing against it forcefully. "I'm coming!" He could still hear her screams, as he pushed the door open, and shut it behind him.

The barn was a large area, and had a creepy atmosphere due to its dilapidated condition. Many windows were left smashed, with several holes in the wall which allowed for many branches and other shrubs to grow into the building. Geoff spotted a sign which said elevator, as he used the lantern to light his path, making his way down the steps.

"Babe!" He continued to shout out, desperate to find her, and continued worrying about what state she would be in.

He made his way down the stairs, and noticed as the room lead him into a mineshaft. Boxes and crates filled around the area. "Unsafe. Keep out." The sign above the mineshaft lead, but Geoff had no choice but to continue on, in search of the girl he loved.

"Geoff! Argh!" Her screams continue to echo through, as Geoff called out her name while walking through the path, which was littered with barrels and boarded off sections of the mine, feeling incredibly claustrophobic. "Oh my god, please! Geoff!" She continued to wail, as Geoff's pace turned into a sprint once again.

The dark path had finally ended, and Geoff looked straight ahead and saw what stood in front of him which was an old elevator. He approached it and looked up, realising her screams had come from above. "Bridgette!"

He instantly stepped inside and hit the button, and noticed as the old machine started up, and slowly brought up out of the mine, heading to the top of the barn. "Go faster, go faster!"

Geoff anticipated making it to the top, knowing he would find her there. Her screams stopped, and this caused his heart to race as he prayed Bridgette would still be alive. "Bridgette! I'm almost there!" He called out.

Geoff looked up once again, as the screaming continued and he watched as Bridgette's wailing body dropped down from the elevator shaft, landing in his arms. The force of this knocked Geoff down, as the elevator eventually stopped, as they reached the top.

Geoff was too busy focusing on Bridgette, as The Killer had made his escape, and clenched her deep in his arms, relieved she was alive. "Oh my god, Bridgette! Are you okay? Did he do anything to you babe? I swear I'll kill him!" Geoff was angered, and noticed the cut marks from the glass shards, and other bruises and bumps on her body from being dragged all the way to this area.

"Geoff!" Bridgette broke down into tears, wrapping her arms around him. "It was so terrible... I'm so glad you saved me... I could... I could have died!"

"There there," Geoff attempted to comfort her, stroking her back while Bridgette let out a pool of tears into his arms. "I"ll never let anyone hurt you, okay babe?" She looked up, staring him in the eyes and smiled, as the two shared a long kiss.

"Geoff..." Bridgette wiped away the tears, looking at him with a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe." Geoff smiled, pushing her hair behind her ears, as the two stood up and brushed themselves off. Geoff looked around, noticing The Killer had escaped. "Alright, that piece of crap is gone. We gotta' go warn the others, in case he tries to go after them too, alright babe?"

Bridgette nodded, once again giving Geoff a tight hug to help console her. "But what if he's already killed someone?"

"Babe, don't think like that." Geoff replied, attempting to reassure her. "Come on, we gotta' go fast." The two held hands as Geoff started to run, and lead her out of the barn so they could go find the others and get help.

Looking into the creaky tower viewer, the Hispanic woman moaned, unimpressed with the scenery. "Gosh, Duncan." She complained, in her typical uptight manner. "What's the point of this thing if it's constantly snowing? I mean, who would even go to these cabins in the summer anyway when it's all clear?"

"I have an idea," the delinquent walked closer, as Courtney continued to look into the scope, unimpressed, "maybe it's to help the cabin goers to spot any murders going on like RIGHT NOW!" His voice suddenly rose, as he jabbed Courtney in each side with his fingers, causing her to let out a terrifying shriek.

She panted and suddenly looked back at Duncan, folding her arms in disgust. "I can't believe you'd do that," she rolled her eyes, and shot daggers, "what is this? Middle school?"

Duncan couldn't help but erupt into laughter, which continued to annoy the CIT more, who looked away from him. "Come on, that was hilarious." He commented, but she continued to give him the cold shoulder, so he walked closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Alright, babe, I won't do it again."

"Promise?" She looked back at him, hoping for no more scares in the night.

He nodded. "Promise." Duncan had planned on giving her one final scare, but decided against it, as Courtney could hold a grudge for a long time. "So, what's the point of following Bridgette and Geoff? They're probably doing it as we speak."

She nudged him, giving a forceful punch to his side. "Duncan, you don't need to be so disgusting sometimes!"

"What?" Duncan chuckled, as he tickled her, but she rejected his advancements. "Can't handle the word sex? Why are you being such a prude, Court? I mean, don't act like it's a totally foreign concept to you, or something to be ashamed of."

Courtney let out a moan of frustration, and face-palmed. "There's nothing wrong with it, but you're just such a pig sometimes. Have you heard of manners? Or are they a foreign concept to neanderthals?"

Duncan raised his eyebrows at her remarks, as she had a smile of glee. "Neanderthal? Wow! You're stooping that low, Courtney? I had to say I expected more from you."

"As did I." Courtney replied firmly, facing away. "So, if we're not going to go spy on the loved ones and interrupt their fun time in the shack, what exactly are we doing out here? I'd much rather be curled up by the fire, drinking a nice cup of..."

Duncan interrupted. "Yeah, yeah, your fancy herbal teas, blah! Why don't go and have some fun like Bridgette and Geoff are doing?"

Courtney raised her eyebrows, and gave him a disapproving look, but he was still into the idea of them going off and sharing an intimate moment. "Oh, no. No you do not. And don't even try to do the whole puppy dog face. When I decide you deserve to please me, I'll let you know. But for now, Mr. Caveman, why don't you entertain me in ways that aren't sexual? Or is that honestly too much to ask from you?"

"Well, why don't we go do some sight seeing?" Duncan walked back over to the tower viewer, taking a glance into it. "And then after that go relieve ourselves."

"Duncan," Courtney folded her arms, "it's going to take a lot more effort than that."

Duncan sighed, as he continued looking through the scope. "Whatever. Hey, isn't this something to see?" Duncan focused the lens onto a girl running through the forest, who suddenly became more familiar. "Is that Gwen?"

He pulled away from the tower viewer, and walked over to the steps by the sight, and noticed as she desperately ran, and her regular clothes were coated in blood. This instantly caused him to gulp, as he wondered what the situation was about. "Gwen, what are you doing here? Please don't tell me it's that time of the month."

Courtney rolled her eyes, this time her nudge being a lot more forceful. "Grow up, for God's sake."

The two looked over to Gwen, who panted violently, coming to a stop. "Oh my god, Gwen! What happened, did you hurt yourself?"

"Trent... psycho killer... saw..." she attempted to catch her breath, while trying to warn the others of what's going on, but couldn't exactly communicate properly. "He's dead! Trent... killed... Heather stabbed... he's coming for us! And we need to get help!"

"A-are you serious?" Courtney became suddenly more concerned, and latched onto Duncan's arm after hearing this information. "We have to get help!"

Gwen grabbed Duncan by the shirt. "Go get help! I'm going to get Bridgette and Geoff... radio tower... contact..."

Gwen instantly turned back, and ran in the direction of the cabin, as Courtney and Duncan both looked over to the radio tower, realizing that they needed to contact the authorities. "Oh my god, this cannot be happening." Courtney began to hyperventilate, relying on Duncan to help calm her down. "We're going to die! We're doing to die here!"

Duncan put his arms forcefully onto her shoulders, looking her dead in the eye. "No, we're not. We're going to the tower, and we're going to get help, okay?"

Courtney nodded, letting out a deep sigh. "Is Trent really dead?" She couldn't help but question, worried for the lives of her friends. "This cannot be happening. What is our life? First some tacky reality show and now some campy horror movie?"

Duncan ignored her complaints, and broke the emergency ax glass, picking it up with one hand, and putting his arm around Courtney with the other. "Okay, let's just calm down and worry about them later."

Courtney nodded, as the two continued their trek to help their friends, and hopefully contact some form of help over the radio. Courtney couldn't help but think why Gwen got so personal with Duncan, but then decided to worry about that later, as she had a bigger situation to panic and complain over. "I am so scared..."

"It's alright," Duncan wielded the ax, as the two made their way up to a steep cliff point, with Duncan holding her hand tightly. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Courtney looked at him disapprovingly, attempting to find anything to help her stop worrying about her friends. "You look a little too excited with that ax. Why don't you just calm down a bit?"

"Well," Duncan continued, walking across the cliff, "if our friends are being killed, I think this is a handy thing to have... What the?"

Duncan overheard a noise, which started as a branch snapping, and a bunch of loud footsteps. But it wasn't coming from one being. The two stopped in their tracks as they heard loud noises overcoming from the shrubs, eventually revealing to be a herd of wild deer, which appeared to be angered for some reason. "N-nice deer." Courtney gently backed up. "Oh my god, they're going to kill us."

Duncan firmly gripped the ax in his hands, smirking. "What are the little deer going to do to us? They'll end up like Bambi's mother if they try anything fast."

"Aw, don't kill them!" Courtney worried for the animals, and disgusted by Duncan's instinct to kill. "Just scare them away.

"Hopefully the death of one of their friends will scare them off," Duncan smiled, as the herd began to get closer and closer, causing them to back up further and further. One let out a loud noise, and Duncan's instant reaction was to swing the ax, impaling deep into the deer's neck. Blood gushed out of it, as it dropped to the floor, leaving Courtney shocked.

"Oh my god!" She gasped, and instantly turned her head away, and noticed as the deer suddenly got angrier. "We're going to die!"

Duncan gasped, as another deer got closer, and shoved against Duncan, causing him to drop the ax and roll down the cliff's edge, grabbing into a rock which ultimately saved him from a fatal fall. "God fucking damn it!" Duncan yelled out, as Courtney peered over the edge worryingly, praying her boyfriend had survived.

"Duncan!" She yelled out, as Duncan attempted to work his way back up the side of the cliff, and Courtney noticed as the deer had scurried off. "Get up here safe!"

"I will..." Duncan shimmied across a few rocks, and managed to get even closer, until he almost slipped again. "Shit!"

Courtney extended her hand as Duncan had gotten closer, as she leaned against the cliff's edge in order to help him out. "Come on, grab my hand!" Courtney yelled out to him, as he looked up and attempted to reach it. "Yes! You did it!" Courtney helped pull him up back onto the cliff, as Duncan grabbed the ax, and the two got back up onto their feet.

"Why the hell did you kill it?" Courtney protested, as the two continued their hike over to the radio tower, which got even closer. "You're such an animal."

"It was either them or us." Duncan replied, relieved to still be alive.

The two looked up at the lingering tower, as Courtney cuddled up to Duncan, which usually helped her feel safe and calm, but it didn't work this time. "I have a really bad feeling about this..." Courtney commented, shuddering at the thought of having to climb the tedious set of ladders.

"So do I, princess." Duncan agreed, as the two continued to approach it. "But, if Trent's really dead, we have got to get help fast, you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah," Courtney replied, "but still... I can't help but worry of what's to come, you know? What if the killer has gotten us lured up here, and tries to kill us? Then what? Are you really comfortable with knowing you're going to die?"

Duncan grasped the ax firmly, as he led Courtney over to the stairs, signaling her to climb up them. "You're overthinking things, Courtney."

She rested her hands onto the ladder, and eventually gulped, sucking it up, and started to climb up. "Maybe you're just underthinking it."

"And besides," Duncan grabbed onto the ladder, following Courtney as he headed up, attempting to use the radio to signal for help, "I've got an ax, and I'm a pretty badass guy if I say so myself, so do you think I can't keep you safe?"

"You nearly got yourself killed!" Courtney protested, sighing, as she continued to traverse up the ladder, still fearing what's to come, based on her gut. "What if you had missed a rock and fell to your death? Then what? Am I still overthinking it or something?"

Duncan nodded, annoyed with her constant panicking. "Yes Courtney, you kind of are!"

"Well then maybe I'll just go back down and you can do this stupid thing yourself!" Courtney acted childish in the situation, as Duncan pressured her to head up the ladder faster. "You don't need me anyway."

Duncan replied sharply, "You never seemed like the kind of girl to ditch people when they could be dying! How would you feel if this radio call was life or death for someone, like Gwen?"

"What does Gwen have to do with this?" The two continued to bicker, as Courtney's curiosity of their relationship suddenly came out. "You know what? Let me say it. Why did Gwen act so touchy feely with you just before? What's going on."

He sighed, becoming even more angry as the seconds went on. "Nothing, Courtney. Stop overthinking things."

She sighed, as she opened the hatch above her, and the ladder climb had eventually ended, as Duncan shut and locked the hatch, so no one could follow them up the ladder. "We're here. So can you stop complaining?"

"Whatever." Courtney's temper had gotten the best of her, as she picked up a torch from the bench beside her, and looked around the room she was in. There was an abundance of printed paper sheets, which were all around the room. There were lockers, benches and windows on each side of the tower, allowing for a nice view.

Courtney's hand ran down the locker, as she opened it and saw a piece of paper inside, which shocked her. "Missing persons. Sierra. Last seen in the Blackwood Pines Ski Lodge, Alberta, between the hours of 1:30-2:30 am..." Courtney began to reflect on the previous year, remembering what had happened.

"She's still missing, ain't she?" Duncan replied, taking a look around the room until he suddenly noticed the radio. "Alright, here it is."

Courtney scurried over to it, desperate to alert authorities and then leave the tower, which gave her a terrible feeling. "Alright, finally." Courtney groaned, and attempted to flick switches to turn it on. "Why isn't this thing working?"

"Maybe the power's not on?" Duncan suggested, noticing as the light switch in the tower also was not functioning. "There could be a switch around the place."

Courtney eventually gave up on the machine, standing back up. "Alright." She grabbed the torch and shined it around the tower, noticing a door which lead to the railing, which prevented them from falling. "We're up really high..."

"No shit." Duncan coldly replied.

"Can you watch your attitude for a minute?" Courtney turned back, glaring at him. "Just because we're in a shitty situation doesn't give you the right to act like a complete and utter douche bag!"

Duncan rolled his eyes, fed up with her constant complaints. "Like you haven't been running your mouth the entire time we've been up here."

"Whatever." Courtney rolled her eyes, as she noticed the power switch and pulled down onto it, and the lights inside the tower had flickered on. "You constantly turn things onto me. Why can't you take some god damn responsibility in your life? I'm sick of this."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Duncan replied, approaching Courtney and attempted to give a proper apology. "I don't know what's gotten into me, but I'm sorry about being a dick. Now, let's just get this over with."

Courtney noticed a small hatch, which she lifted open and noticed an orange flare gun in it, which she could use to signal for help, or in an emergency, as a weapon. She held it in her hand, observing it, about to shove it into her pocket. "Neat."

Duncan interjected, wanting the weapon for himself. "Um, don't you think I should hold onto that?"

"You've got an ax." Courtney replied, wanting any form of self defense for herself, in case the situation came up. "I'm no good with swinging things."

Duncan replied, "Yeah, but I've got experience with shooting things."

This instantly made Courtney roll her eyes. She could give the gun to Duncan who would probably be more accurate firing it, but Courtney felt scared and afraid, and wanted any form of reassurance for herself. She thought about what to do, whether to keep it, or whether to give it to Duncan to hold onto.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING. NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO VOTE. WHAT SHOULD COURTNEY DO? KEEP THE GUN FOR HERSELF OR HAND IT TO DUNCAN?**


	8. Chapter 8

The Type A woman took a few moments to think, but ultimately handed the Flare Gun to Duncan, based on appeasing him and due to his so called 'experience' in firearms. "Alright, take it," Courtney rolled her eyes, "but don't you dare think I'm some sort of damsel in distress, alright Mr. Jailbait?"

Duncan chuckled, pushing the flare gun down into his pocket, and running his arm down Courtney's chest. "Babe, you crease me. I dig it."

"Ugh, whatever." Courtney shoved him aside, and walked back into the radio tower to continue their original goal. "Alright, so now we stay calm, contact the authorities over the radio and hope nothing gets in the way."

"Alrighty," Duncan smiled, checking her out as she walked by him, "now go do your radio thing and I'll keep watch." Duncan scoured over the radio tower railings, as Courtney attempted to run on the radio, and after mashing a few buttons she had finally turned it on, and attempted to contact help.

Courtney became more frustrated with the machine, having been unfamiliar with how it worked due to its age. "Come on! What kind of antique collector uses this thing anyway? You've got to be freaking kidding me!"

"This is Blackwood Mountains Emergency Service," after a series of static noises, a man's voice finally came through to the radio, "how may I assist you in any way?"

Courtney let out a deep sigh. "We're trapped in the Blackwood Ski Lodge, and there's some psycho out there and he's apparently killed one of our friends and we need help ASAP! Get your police or something before we all get to freakin' pieces!"

"I'm sorry ma'am," Courtney made it hard to hear out the ranger due to the connection issues because of the blizzard, "would you please mind repeating that?"

Courtney slammed her fist on the table, becoming increasingly annoyed with the technological issues. "There's a killer at the Blackwood Ski Lodge! We need help immediately, or we'll all be killed! Are you getting this, are you?"

Suddenly, the radio went quiet, and Courtney became more and more frustrated. "Don't you fucking go quiet on me! We need help!"

"Ma'am," the park ranger replied, "we cannot get any emergency services out there to you until the blizzard clears up. Please stay safe and together, and lock your doors. You must wait Until Dawn before we are able to send out emergency vehicles to assist you. I deeply apologize, but do your best to stay safe. Over."

It eventually cut out, and Courtney was shocked at their response. "Duncan, we cannot freakin' wait until dawn, okay?" She stormed over to him, as Duncan attempted to calm her down. "This is SO not right. If I make it out of here alive, I will be suing their asses for every penny their own! How can they leave us like this? I swear I'll kill them myself!"

Duncan rested his arms on her shoulders, looking her in the eye. "Babe, relax. You'll be a sitting duck of you're all riled up, alright? I'll keep you safe, and if that piece of crap comes for us, I'll be in prison with what I do back to him, okay?"

"Duncan..." Courtney looked down, sighing, "I don't you to get hurt, okay?"

"And I'm not letting you get hurt at all, alright?" Duncan replied, smiling. "We can do this, babe. We gotta' head back to the others and-"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"What the hell?" Courtney immediately broke free from Duncan's grasped, and noticed as something was attempting to break through the hatch in which they had entered the radio tower from. "Oh my god, Duncan!"

Duncan walked closer, lifting up a nearby crowbar and grasped it firmly, as Courtney began to panic and break into tears. "You piece of shit..."

Eventually, the banging stopped, and they could hear as something crawled back down the ladder at a fast pace. Duncan forced a nearby desk above the hatch to block it, and walked back to Courtney and wrapped her around in his arms. "Babe, I've got you... okay? Just stay with me at all costs."

"I-If you block the hatch, how do we get the hell out of here and warn the others?" Courtney's heart continued to race, frightened for her life as Duncan pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. "Oh, well, I didn't bring mine... I don't know where it went."

"It's okay," Duncan reassured her, frantically trying to call someone, "I'll call Gwen or something, and she'll go back and tell the others!"

Why Gwen? Courtney couldn't help but wonder, but was in no time to get jealous in a time of life and death. She folded her arms, as below the tower in which they could not see, a mysterious figure hacked at the tower's support cables, setting them loose. Courtney felt a slight wobble, clinging onto Duncan as it happened. "What was that?"

"It was probably just the blizzard," Duncan attempted to keep her calm, but suddenly the movement got much more forceful.

"No, no! This is not just the blizzard!" Courtney replied, and could hear as the tower continued to shift and cables were snapping off. "Oh my god, it's going to collapse!"

"Shit!" Duncan noticed, as the tower appeared to be falling over, as he grabbed onto a piece of furniture and attempted to stay still, as thousands of thoughts ran through his mind. "Fuck! Just stay still, okay?"

"Argh!" Courtney let out a scream, as she along with the tower fell, and slammed forcefully against the window, causing a few cracks in the glass. Duncan held on to broken walls, as the tower began to collapse, joining the mine.

Fire and debris filled the place, as Courtney screamed, noticing as a printer fell from above her, smashing into her and breaking the window, causing her to drop as she held onto the railing for dear life, while screaming for help. "Duncan, oh my god! Help!"

"Urgh!" Duncan groaned, as he dropped down from his position, and attempted to maneuver around the tower, and find a safe spot to grab Courtney from. "I'm coming babe! Just hold on, okay?"

The tower continued to drop lower, as Duncan found himself inching closer and closer to Courtney, but the forceful movements caused her to drop lower and lower on the railing, eventually holding onto the furthest one out, which would make it difficult for Duncan to reach her safely.

"Shit, Courtney!" Duncan continued walking around through the fire debris, and found himself on an upside down platform which was the balcony for the tower, and dropped to his knees, attempting to figure out a way to reach Courtney. "Babe, I'm thinking!"

"What the hell is your problem?" She called out, as makeup ran down her face combined with the tears, blood and sweat which she dropped. "What's taking you so long? Do you want to see me die so you can go screw Gwen without repercussions?"

Duncan was annoyed with her complaining, and ultimately her statements. "What the hell is YOUR problem? I'm trying to think of a way to save your whiny ass, and this is how you repay me? Just shut up for a minute!" He punched the floor around him, and continued to think of what would be his best move.

"Then what's taking so long?" Courtney replied, more frustrated and concerned, as the tower continued to slightly move lower and lower, knowing it would eventually collapse into the abyss before them. "Stop thinking about that stupid goth! And if you're just going to leave me to die like this, why don't you confess to being a cheating asshole?"

"Shut up!" Duncan replied, almost wanting to leave her to drop and fall to hear death. "Now is not the time, alright?" He continued to think for the decision before him, knowing that him making more movement to reach Courtney could cause the tower collapse, and noticed that there was safety in front of him if he jumped.

Courtney continued to cry out, as her hands couldn't hold onto the freezing railing much longer, as she started to slip. "What are you thinking about? Grab me already! And why didn't you deny it, huh? How far did you two fucking go?"

"It was only a kiss!" Duncan decided to come clean, knowing it was the right thing to do in case this was the last moment he and Courtney would ever spend together. "Now shut the hell up and take my hand!" He extended it, as Courtney was incredibly upset with this revelation, but needed to ensure her life would no longer be in danger before going off at him.

Suddenly, the tower slipped down even more, and finally dropped, sending Courtney falling down into the abyss, and Duncan forced off, landing into a mine opening. "Courtney!" He called out, as her screams eventually ended, as he found himself with no escape.

"Shit! Shit!" Duncan stood up, limping due to the force of him landing onto the ground. He had no torch, and the mine was only lit by fire from the debris of the fallen tower. Emotions flooded his head, but he needed to stay calm before he too, along with Courtney, would find himself dead. "Oh my god..."

Duncan walked forward, wiping the tears and blood from his face, attempting to force through the pain of his leg. "God damn it... You've got to be kidding me..."

Suddenly, Duncan turned behind him, hearing a noise. "What the hell was that?"

Right before he could continue going through the dim path, something forceful tugged onto the back of his jumper, causing him to be dragged violently onto the ground by a mysterious figure unknown, and he let out loud cries for help. "What the hell? Let go of me! Now!"

He attempted to wiggle out, as he was forcefully being dragged across the ground, bumping into rocks and other branches which caused a severe amount of pain. "Shit!" Duncan didn't know how to break free, as something continued dragging him, and he knew this could only end in his demise.

He forced through his pockets, attempting to find something to force the creature away, and suddenly pulled out the Flare Gun he had received from Courtney. He tilted his head back while pointing the gun and fired.

The bright light caused him to cover his eyes, as suddenly he was let free, and could stand on his own two feet. Brushing off the dirt and dust, and cracking his back, he noticed that the being which had dragged him had disappeared, and noticed a large rack of sharp, rusty and blood stained hooks was hanging, and hew knew he had just saved his own life.

"Shit..." He muttered, as his train of thought suddenly went back to Courtney, whom he knew was in danger.

Lighting a match from a packet in which she commonly kept in her pocket, the Hispanic woman found herself lying in a dirty dark area, deep below the ground. She had an extremely painful headache, and her entire body was also sore from the drop. She looked back and noticed the fallen tower before her, and lurking in front of her was a dark and gloomy looking mineshaft, which she would have no chance but to venture through.

The match was about to expire, and Courtney noticed a thick piece of wood beside her, and grabbed it, along with a fallen cloth which had come out of the building. Wrapping it around and lighting it, Courtney had made herself a torch, which she had learned to do while becoming a CIT at a summer camp. "And those jerks used to judge me..."

Courtney could barely force herself up to her feet, feeling dizzy as she took a few steps in front of her. "Duncan? Alejandro?" She called out names, but her voice only echoed throughout the mine, making it a lonely and fearful journey she would have to make.

Many thoughts flooded her mind, but instead of thinking of them she thought it would be better to just keep walking and direct her energy at the killer, but she couldn't mask away all of her worries. Where was Duncan? And is she safe down in the mine? And if she is, does that put her other friends at risk?

"Damn it," Courtney muttered, "I knew this trip would be a terrible idea."

Courtney couldn't change the fact that she had already been projected into this environment, and continued to walk and shine the torch around the mineshaft, which appeared to be gloomy and empty.

Something about it just didn't feel right. Courtney continued to walk by, and move around a group of minecarts, and her instincts told her that danger lurked the corners around her, but she had no proof to back it up, so she was forced to take a deep breath and continue on, or regret everything.

"How old is this thing?" Courtney couldn't help but observe her surroundings, shocked at all the secrets of the land on which she owned had an expansive range of mineshafts. "And why is this all abandoned?"

Courtney looked to her left and noticed that another part of the mine had been blocked by police tape, and she didn't have the energy to fight through it, so she continued walking and thinking about the possibilities. Could have it been something to do with Sierra? The tape was quite dated, so it could make sense.

Courtney began to reflect on the prank they had played on her, remembering having it all recorded. "Ugh." She shook her head, upset. "No bad memories, Courtney. This is already a shitty enough situation to be in."

Courtney continued to walk through the mine, noticing a lot more than meets the eye. In a corner, she noticed a large stack of newspapers, and tore off the packaging in which they had came in. "What the? Are these fake?"

She kicked the stack in anger, and continued to walk forward and noticed as the path had ended. "Great, great, great."

Courtney turned back, and knew that the only other option she had left was to cross the police tape. She didn't want to go beyond it, knowing that something sinister would lurk beyond her, but it was her only chance of getting out of the mine alive.

Putting the torch she had made against the tape, she burnt through it, and waited until the fire eventually cleared before stepping through, but didn't realise the steep drop and found herself rolling and was lying on the cold hard ground. "Damn it! I swear to god whoever made this place is so on my crud list."

Courtney pushed herself up and dusted herself off, but noticed that her torch had died. But the mine wasn't completely dim. She looked up and saw a small opening in a cavern, and high above that was a cliff's end. But she knew she couldn't climb up that, so she had to settle to keep following the mineshaft's path.

She couldn't help, however, but taking a look at the area around her, noticing that it must have had something violent to have been sealed off by police. However, nothing.

Courtney rested her hand on a rock, and looked closer onto it and noticed that it had a red liquid stain around it, almost as if some blood had been dripping down. It was old and faint, but she could make it out, and instantly moved her hand off it.

"Ew!" Courtney rubbed her hand on her jeans, but suddenly thought about the area more and began to piece things together while talking to herself. "It looks old, but, it's still clearly blood of some sort... and if we look up, a tall cliff which leads into the forest... and... that's where Sierra ran off to... what... what if she fell down here, and that's... oh no..."

Courtney knew that this did sound far fetched, but it made sense, but then wondered why the police would never announce such information to the public. "I swear when I get out of this dump, I better get some freaking answers."

Suddenly, a creaking voice combined with footsteps echoed through the mineshaft, as Courtney looked back at the path in which she entered from, with the burning police tape and could see another form of light entering.

She knew it was something sinister. Without thinking, she suddenly turned back and made a run for it, panting as she pushed herself while continuing into the poorly lit mineshaft. She dodged the way of minecarts, and continued pushing forward.

Following her was an old figure, with grey hair, but thick clothing which covered most of his body, but couldn't have been strong enough to try and barge through the tower hatch like had happened before. Was this part of some plan?

Courtney continued to run, but the man only walked, revealing a blade from his pocket. She turned back, having reached the end of the mine, and saw as he got closer and closer. "Please, no!" She called out, leaning against the wall.

Suddenly, her eyes glanced over to a small tunnel, which without thinking, she dived into, and crawled through it while the man followed with his pace increasing. "Urgh!" She groaned, while pushing herself out of the tunnel finding herself in yet another area of the mine, and continued pushing on in a fight for her life.

Courtney was puffed out, but the man was right behind her, and was ready to swing his knife in her direction, but she quickly turned back and ran down the end of the mineshaft, as if her life depended on it which it did.

"Crap, crap!" Courtney noticed a dilemma before her as the mineshaft branched off into two different paths. On the right was a more clear area with a minecart, which she could use to get out of there faster, but the path did look steep and the minecart old, which wasn't a good combination.

On the left was a dark path, and she couldn't tell how far or where it would split off to. Courtney turned back and noticed as the man continued to get closer, revealing an evil grin, and she was forced to make a decision which could ultimately determine whether she lived or not.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING. SHOULD COURTNEY HEAD DOWN THE PATH USING THE MINECART, OR GO TO THE OTHER DARK ONE?**


	9. Chapter 9

Courtney took a few deep breaths, attentively listening out behind her, noticing as the mysterious man's footsteps got closer and closer. Ultimately fearing for her safety in the Minecart, she turned left and sprinted down the dark path, as the killer followed. Panting, she pushed her body to its limit in an attempt to outrun the killer, but ultimately found herself tripping over.

"Crap!" Courtney muttered, noticing as she grazed her knee, and picked herself back up as the man got alarmingly close with his sharp machete. "No, no!"

She continued to run, and ultimately found herself in a state of shock as she noticed the mine had ended in front of her. She banged her fists against it, trying to find any form of last minute help, or she would ultimately meet her end. "Oh my god, somebody! Anybody!"

"Fuck!" Courtney was forced to turn back and run, knowing that the killer was following her. She made a run for the minecart, dodging a fatal swing from the machete, which angered the killer. She attempted to climb into the minecart, but looked back and was thrown off at how close the killer was.

She slipped and fell onto the ground, and watched as the killer got closer. "God damn it!" Courtney leaned back against the minecart, pushing against it to move it so she would have somewhere to run. She noticed a lever beside it which could be used to activate it, but it the killer kicked her hand away before she could use it.

Courtney was puffed out, and her heart seemed to be beating faster than the speed of light. She turned back, and let out a large scream as the blade swung down into her neck region. The screaming stopped, as she dropped to her knees, with her bloody head rolling across the floor.

Her eyes had rolled into the back of her head, and blood was shooting out of her neck on the rest of her body, where her head usually laid. The man dragged her by the foot, leaving a dirty blood trail across the mines.

He still felt dizzy, and most of his body sore. The delinquent continued walking through the mine, desperately looking for a way out while holding the flare gun in case any other situation were to arise. "Screw this all." He muttered, while attempting to stay standing with the pain he endured and the scratches on his back.

Duncan was forced to walk back to where he had landed in the mine, and all he saw below him was an abyss in which Courtney had fallen into. He had prayed she was okay, and looked back up to see any way he could make it out alive.

There he saw it. A small ledge which he could use to climb up, and jump onto part of a railing which hadn't fully fallen into the abyss. However, knowing the previous stability of the rails, he didn't think it was a safe idea. But that thought erased from his mind, knowing that he was nearly killed, and Courtney is likely dead from the fall. "God damn it." Duncan crackled his knuckles. "Is this really what juvie prepared me for?"

He grabbed onto the ledge with his force, and pushed himself up above it. The snow nearly caused him to slip, but he had a firm grip and remained where he was. He stood on the ledge while trying to keep his balance, knowing the wooden ledge below him was going to snap soon.

"This one's for you, Courtney!" He stretched his arms and dived out for the ledge, as the wood snapped and he found himself grasping it with his right hand, looking down into the abyss as the piece of wood fell, and took a while before he heard it hit the ground. "Crap!"

Panting, he swung his left hand onto the railing, and could hear it creaking and knew it would eventually fall, so he had to climb up fast. "Crap, crap, crap!" He could feel it slowly slip down, so he made his way up the railing as fast as he could.

He had nearly made it to the top, and noticed as it slipped. "Oh fuck, no!" He yelled out, knowing he would soon fall with it. "Someone! Help!"

He lifted his arm up to try and reach the ground before him, but could not. More loud creaking could be heard as he panicked, and yelled out. However, before he could fall, his hand was met by one more pale and smaller than his, who clenched it tight and helped pull him up over the abyss.

"Duncan!" He looked up, and noticed the pasty goth's face, still stained by blood and had a look of horror. She shook him, and gave him a tight hug, until eventually pulling away. "Where's Courtney? What happened to her?"

Duncan let out a deep sigh, before pulling himself up to his feet. "Some sick fuck knocked the tower down... and she fell... and I don't know where she is... and I'm worried... and some other piece of crap almost killed me!"

Gwen wrapped her arms around him to console him, and sighed. "I couldn't find the cabin, and I heard something falling so I rushed over here... and... and I'm really sorry, Duncan. I should have stuck with you guys..."

"No," Duncan wiped a tear from his eye, attempting to keep calm, "don't blame yourself. You're best off not being on that tower."

"Did you at least get to contact the authorities or something?" Gwen questioned him, concerned for her own safety.

Duncan nodded, and sighed. "The dicks said they couldn't send out any help until dawn arrives because of the blizzard! We're sitting ducks out here, like what the hell? Are you guys literally not going to risk anything and let us all die? And... I'm sorry... someone's got to complain since... since Courtney's not here."

"It's alright, Duncan," Gwen looked him in the eye, "I'm sure she's fine. It's Courtney. She's too confident to die like that... Let's go to the cabin and find Bridgette and Geoff, before they end up like Trent..."

Duncan nodded, agreeing. "Alright. Let's do this."

The two continued to walk through the snowy forest, both keeping watch in case they were being followed by the killer. Both were silent, unable to talk while processing the events before them. Both were reflecting on their friends and potential loss of Courtney's life, but didn't want to discuss it.

"So..." Gwen broke the silence, while freezing in the weather which seemed to get stronger and colder. "What happened up there exactly?"

Duncan let out a sigh, not wanting to discuss it, but decided to anyway. "We went up the ladder, got to the top, got a flare gun, contacted the rangers, nothing good, killer tried to break through the hatch and couldn't, decided to knock the tower down... Courtney slipped. I tried to grab her, but the tower collapsed... I woke up in a mine, was being dragged and was seconds away before being stabbed by a hook... You know, the usual."

"Hey, it's okay." Gwen rested her hand on his back, smiling. "We're going to get through this, you know, right?"

Duncan nodded, and tried to refuse to show any emotion and keep up his bad boy reputation, but couldn't help but let out a few tears. "And you know what the worst part is, Gwen?"

She raised her eyebrows, not wanting to hear it. "What?"

"Right before she fell... I admitted to us kissing." He broke down into tears, thinking about the event. "What if that was the last time I ever see her, and it ends like that? Her being pissed at me. She deserved better, man. I'm such a shitty person... I should have tried harder. I shouldn't have done this."

"There there, Duncan." Gwen didn't fully know how to comfort him, but did her best despite all of that. "I'm sure she knows you care. And we're going to find her, alright? Just keep your head up, and focus on killing that asshole who did all of this."

Duncan nodded, wiping his tears and attempted to look tough. "Alright, alright. I've got this. Focus my anger into knocking his lights out... I'm good at that."

Gwen smiled looking at him, but didn't feel it was the appropriate time to make any romantic advances due to what had happened. "Yeah, that's it. Now we should keep going faster before anything else happens."

Meanwhile while heading through another forest track by the barn, Bridgette latched onto Geoff's arm in fear, constantly looking out for any form of danger as they continued to make their way back to the main lodge. "Geoff, I want to go home right now... this trip wasn't worth it... I knew we shouldn't have come back."

Geoff attempted to reassure her, while stroking her back to comfort her. "Bridgette, it's okay. You're safe now and that's all that matters, babe. So let's just get back to the lodge, tell the others, and get the heck out of here, okay?"

"What if he's following us right now?" Bridgette spoke out her thoughts as paranoia rushed through her blood, as she turned back to look around and see if the killer was there. "I can't see anything! The blizzard is too strong! This is the perfect opportunity for that sick freak to come and hack us up!"

Bridgette continued to worry, and Geoff walked over to a nearby Mineshaft. "Bridgette, babe. Let's go through this path. No snow, and it's a shortcut to the lodge. Takes you right by the shed near the back, alright?"

Bridgette shook her head, standing in front of it and getting a bad vibe. "No, no... I can't go down there."

"Babe, I've got you." Geoff looked into her eyes, smiling. "Nobody can take you away from me so long as I've got you in my arms, alright beautiful? Now come on before we get caught up in the storm, babe."

She let out a deep sigh, gulped and took a few steps into the mine with Geoff, attempting to keep herself calm. "It's okay, Bridgette. It's only a dark and reclusive mine full of spiders and old things, and would make for a perfect serial killer's lair. You're fine, alright? Just take a few deep breaths."

"Bridge," Geoff smiled, as he took a torch from beside him on the mine wall, "if it makes you feel any better, this place gives me the creepers too, though! But we can do anything so long as we're together, right?"

Bridgette looked at him smiling, and nodded. "Oh Geoff, where would I be without you?" She pressed a kiss onto his cheek, and blushed. "Alright, let's conquer this stupid cave."

As they continued walking through, Bridgette's fears ultimately went away, and was feeling much more comfortable. She was still very alert and shaken up after being attacked by the killer, but wasn't unwilling to follow through this shortcut. However, all of this was about to change as her eyes darted to the left and noticed something lying on the floor, which was hard to make out.

"Geoff?" She nudged him, and snatched the torch out of his hands to take a closer look.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Geoff questioned and looked closer, and upon further inspection, they both let out large screams.

It was her, albeit with a missing head. Her clothes bloodstained, and with a trail of blood behind her. The horrifying sight, caused them both to look away and run, knowing that this mine was full of danger, causing Bridgette's vibe to be correct. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Courtney's dead!" Bridgette broke into tears while running, gripping tightly onto Geoff's hand while sprinting.

"What kind of sick freak would do this?" Geoff too was in horror after seeing it, and continued running. "But come on, we're nearly out of here!"

Duncan and Gwen continued walking through the forest, nearly at the cabin. The atmosphere continued to be eerie and frightening, as it was difficult to make much out due to the snow storm. "Well, there it is." Gwen broke the silence, staring over to the cabin. "So, should we go in?"

Duncan observed the area around him, hearing something in the bushes. "I can hear him. I know he's here..."

"Duncan, are you okay?" Gwen turned back raising her eyebrow, noticing as he continued to scour around the bushes and trees, desperate to find the killer and end him. "Well, okay then. I guess I'll go into the cabin myself..."

"Yeah, yeah," Duncan nodded, while moving around branches, looking for the attacker, "you do that. I'll watch from out here. It'd be stupid for us both to go in..."

Gwen nodded, as she walked over to the cabin door, and gulped. "You can do this, Gwen..." She sighed, resting her hand on the doorknob while noticing that the glass had been shattered. "What the hell happened here?"

She opened the door and noticed a few bloodstains on small shards of glass, and looked over to the cabin. "Hello? Bridgette? Geoff?"

She recognized their clothes on the cabin floor, but couldn't hear any response to her calls. Suddenly, the door slammed shut, and before Gwen could let out a scream, a gas mask was shoved over her mouth by the clown masked wearing figure, who let out a few grueling chuckles. She attempted to reach a vase beside her to smash over his head, but knocked it over as she fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Gwen? Gwen!" Duncan called out after not being able to find anything in the forest around him. He head overheard the door slamming shut, and a vase dropping to the floor. "Oh my god, Gwen!"

He ran over to the front door of the cabin, and attempted to open it but noticed as it was locked. "Shit, shit!"

Duncan had to make a quick decision on what to do, and had to act fast before Gwen could potentially meet her end. Should he try to barge through the front door to get in faster, or run to the back of the cabin, and exit through the back door, hoping it too would not be locked. The thoughts ran through his mind, as he needed to make a decision.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING. WHAT SHOULD DUNCAN DO?**


	10. Chapter 10

Duncan stood back, and thought for a minute instead of acting on his impulses, which was a new change for him. Considering the fact that he had lost Courtney, he didn't want to lose someone else so dear to him. "Gwen! Gwen!" He yelled out, and realised that barging through the front door would get him inside closer, and he knew that with a psycho chasing everyone that any time wasted could result in the death of one their own.

"Come on!" Duncan forcefully pressed against the door, running at it multiple times causing the Flare Gun he had to fall out of his pocket, and slip down the deck stairs without him even realising it. "I'm coming, Gwen!"

Duncan stood back, and went for one final barge which sent him rolling across the cabin floor, and the door shut behind him. "Why didn't I just break a window?" He realised, but managed to stand up and press on. He took a few glances, noticing Bridgette and Geoff's clothes on the floor, but ignored it. "Nice."

"Gwen!" As Duncan turned around, a gas mask was forcefully placed over his mouth, and he couldn't do anything but try to resist as he was ultimately knocked unconscious, and fell to the ground to the same man who had attacked Gwen.

Duncan's body was dragged, and ultimately dropped next to Gwen, as the began sliding furniture around the room.

At the lodge, Heather stood by and watched as Alejandro was tinkering with the van they had used to arrive at the cabin. She folded her arms and constantly looked out for any lurking danger, to prevent their lives being at risk. "So, what even is wrong with it?" Heather questioned, while Alejandro had his head deep in the engine, emerging with oil all over his blood-stained face.

"Ugh," Alejandro replied, slamming the hood shot, "the killer has clearly been messing with the engine. Tires are slashed, cables have been cut, and so many other components are missing. Unless we can actually contact help I suppose we'll be forced to walk, and this is quite an expansive area."

Heather gasped, disappointed in this information. "Are you saying we're essentially trapped in this dump?"

Alejandro let out a deep sigh, and nodded to confirm her suspicions. "Mhm." He attempted to think of any other way they could make it out. "I think our best option is to regroup and get to higher ground. If we can get to the top of the mountain and fire a flare, I'm sure we could alert some form of help."

Heather looked around, also thinking of ideas of how to escape, and came to a realisation while looking around. "Um, is it just me, or is the radio tower like, missing? What the hell? Am I looking in the wrong place or has it been knocked down?"

Alejandro also realised this. "The killer must have been there then... Gwen was heading in that direction too."

"Well, I guess it sucks to be Gwen." Heather coldly replied, but then felt regret for that comment. "Ugh, I hope she's okay..."

"I guess we'll be forced to wait and see, senorita." Alejandro replied, but Heather rolled her eyes.

"Is now really the time for you to get all flirty and what not in like, Spanish or whatever the hell you speak?" Heather was quite unfazed by his comment, and he sighed. "Like, not trying to be rude, but god, at least be appropriate when you're trying to get into my pants... Ugh, I'm sorry but now is not the time."

Heather walked over to Alejandro, running her hand down his chest, and smiled. "Listen, I love you, okay? In case some fucker tries to cut me the hell up just remember that." She sighed, giving him a tight hug. "Ugh, my shoulder. And if this is the last night we ever spend together, why not make it special."

Heather jumped up onto the hood of the car sitting down, as Alejandro approached her and began to lock lips, while they passionately kissed. Heather continued to rub her arms around him, moaning while they continued to share a kiss.

They got closer and more intimate, while constantly peeking around to see if they were getting watched. "Please, just do it." Heather looked back up at the Hispanic eye candy, telling him to go further. "If that piece of shit takes pleasure in watching, then so be it. Let's not focus on all this crap right now."

Before Heather and Alejandro could continue in their passionate scene, two familiar blondes came running in, panting. The two immediately pushed away from each other, concerned with the condition Bridgette was in. "Senorita, are you okay?" Alejandro rushed over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bridgette replied, panting. "I'm freezing... and that... that guy... Courtney... he dragged me... and ugh."

"Babe, relax." Geoff put his hand over her shoulder, as she was shivering in the weather. "Are you wearing Bridgette's clothes?" Geoff noticed that Heather wasn't clad in her regular outfit, and was confused."

Heather rolled her eyes. "That sick freak took mine. And is this really the time?"

"I would tell more... b-but I'm freezing." Bridgette spoke out, clinging onto Geoff. "Heather, come upstairs so I don't have to get changed alone?"

"Babe, I can do that." Geoff offered.

Bridgette shook her head and replied. "Girl talk, Geoff."

"Oh, right!" Geoff nodded, and sighed looking over to Alejandro. "Dude... we need to talk right now, okay?"

Bridgette and Heather had walked over to the cabin, while Alejandro and Geoff continued to discuss their situation. "So, what happened with you?" Alejandro questioned, while Geoff wiped a few tears from his eyes. "Did the killer come after you?"

"Dude, what happened to you? There's bloodstains everywhere!" Geoff noticed, and took a few moments to collect his thoughts before he continued to speak. "Alright, so Bridge and I went to the cabin to, y'know, and then all of a sudden this sicko dragged her out of the window, so I had to run after her, and I managed to find her by the mine, although she could have died... and then when we ran back... we... we saw Courtney... w-without a head..."

Alejandro gasped after learning this information. "My... oh my... Courtney's dead? There's only six of us now... these numbers are not good."

"Six?" Geoff raised an eyebrow, unaware of other situations. "Dude, fill me in, pronto!"

Alejandro sighed, not wanting to remember the event. "Well, remember when you guys went out to party?" Geoff nodded, while Alejandro continued talking. "Well, I went down with Trent to the basement, and we were attacked, and woke up with a saw at each of us... Gwen came down, and she had to choose or we'd both die... and... and... he got... he's dead."

"Aw shit!" Geoff kicked the ground below him. "So where's Duncan and Gwen?"

Alejandro did not know that either. "I haven't seen Duncan at all since we arrived, and Gwen went to go after you and Bridgette..."

"Dude, we didn't see her at all..." Geoff replied, and they both began to worry about her all of a sudden. "Do you think she could be with Duncan?"

"What if Duncan too... like Courtney..." Alejandro began to connect the dots and try to figure out what was going on. "Shit."

"Oh no, no!" Geoff shook his head, not wanting to think about these possibilities. "I thought we were going to come down here, have a good fucking time, party and get drunk out of our minds. And this is what happens? And coincidentally, a year after Sierra went missing. What if this is all her?"

Alejandro shook his head, certain of that possibility being implausible. "Sierra's dead."

"Dude, are you serious?" Geoff raised his eyebrows. "But the police couldn't find her body."

"I watched a video..." Alejandro gulped. "Well, the sicko made me... she's dead."

"No fucking way..." Geoff had started to get a throbbing pain in his head after learning about all of this sick and twisted information. "Dude, I can't believe it. I knew we shouldn't have gone back here! This is messed up... We gotta' get out of here."

"Van's screwed." Alejandro replied. "We have no choice but to venture on foot. But don't you think we should check on the girls?"

"Uh-huh..." Geoff shook his head, still in shock over the revelations.

Up in one of the cabin bedrooms, Bridgette had slipped on a pair of grey sweatpants, and a thick jumper, while Heather was looking away. "Ugh, can I turn around yet?" She folded her arms. "It's not like you have anything special to hide."

"Please don't," Bridgette replied, "and you can turn back."

"So," Heather started to question Bridgette, "what happened up there?"

Bridgette sighed, and flopped down onto the bed as Heather sat beside her, attempting to comfort her. "I got dragged out a window by that bastard, and Geoff chased after me and eventually caught me. Then when were heading back, I saw Courtney... but she was missing her head."

"Like, it got cut off?" Heather gasped, as Bridgette nodded. "This is a total nightmare." Heather put her arm around Bridgette nervously, as Bridgette snuggled up closer for reassurance.

"Thanks Heather," she smiled, feeling much more warm and comfortable in her arms, "y'know, this is a much nicer side to you. What happened out there? Did the killer scare you into learning manners or something?"

Heather immediately pulled away, standing up and lifted up her shirt to prove a point. "I got stabbed thank you very much!"

"Yikes!" Bridgette turned away, until Heather put her shirt back down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now!" Heather shot daggers at Bridgette. "I'll comfort you, but don't ever mistake any of this for friendship, got it? Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have came here. I starting to actually care about you assholes."

"Thanks." Bridgette smirked, standing up. "Alright, I don't think we should stick around here for long. That creep could be anywhere!"

"Yeah, thanks for scaring me." Heather said, as she opened the door to find Alejandro and Geoff standing in front of it. "Um, what's your damage? Did you creeps really come all the way up here to peep on us?"

Geoff rubbed the back of his head. "We were just checking on you guys!"

"Sure, if that's what you'd want to call it." Heather shoved past the two men, ignoring Alejandro's attempts to talk to her, and walked down the lodge stairs heading over to the kitchen. "I need a damn drink."

"Seno... I mean, Heather..." Alejandro called out, as she turned back and glared, "shouldn't you wait for us? There's a killer on the loose."

"You're right there. Why don't you follow me if you're so worried?" Heather coldly replied, as Alejandro scurried down the stairs to catch up with her. "Gosh, are you some kind of weirdo puppy? Am I your master? You know what, don't answer that you perve."

Heather set down by the bar stool, as Alejandro walked around the other side. "Vodka."

"You're really going to take that straight?" Alejandro folded his arms. "And is this really an appropriate time for alcohol, madame?"

Heather slammed her fist on the table. "I said vodka for crying out loud. The customer is always right, you know..."

Bridgette smirked while watching the two with Geoff. "Y'know, if this were any other day when we weren't being stalked by some psycho, I'd think you two are pretty cute." Heather raised her eyebrows, disgusted by her compliments.

"Don't." Heather replied, as Alejandro turned back with some vodka in a cup, along with lemonade in a bottle for her to pour in. "You're going to need to double that considering the circumstances."

"No," Alejandro replied, "enough is enough."

"Ooh, getting all dominant with me, aren't you?" Heather chuckled, trying to make some light of their situation. "What are you going to do? Make me beg for your forgiveness." Heather chuckled, while Alejandro smiled.

"Nice, dude." Geoff chuckled, but was nudged by Bridgette. "Oh, uh, yeah. Bridgette wants to know when we're getting the hell out of here?"

"Um, what about now?" Heather replied, spilling some of her drink while swallowing it. "Ugh, that's nasty. More!" She continued to make demands of Alejandro.

Alejandro shook his head, holding her cup. "We have to wait for Duncan and Gwen. If they don't get back here in twenty-minutes, I propose we leave them..."

"We have to go now!" Bridgette replied. "I love them, but we have to get help too."

Alejandro continued to refuse. "Gwen saved my life. I at least owe it to her to watch out for hers, okay?" Alejandro drank straight from the vodka bottle, and dropped it on the ground, causing it to shatter as he sighed.

"Um, where's my refill?" Heather was annoyed. "Oh, babe... are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Alejandro coldly replied, but his senses were immediately heightened as he heard something tapping against the walls. He sprung to his feet, and looked around. "Did you guys hear that? I think he's here..."

"Are you serious?" Bridgette's eyes widened in horror, as she immediately clung to Geoff's arms. "Babe... I'm scared..." They could all hear the tapping, and stood up and looked around, while Alejandro grabbed a knife from the drawers.

"I've got you, babe..." Geoff gave her a kiss on the forehead, while they all anticipated the killer's arrival. The party animal walked over to the front door and locked it, thinking that he was stalking them from outside. "I uh... I get the feeling that we should like, run or something, y'know?"

Bridgette nodded. "Yeah, I think that to."

"Just wait," Alejandro continued look around, as Heather followed him, "we should stick together. I think the bastard is just trying to mess with us, amigos..."

Alejandro pulled the curtains shut, while the others staggered around, being filled to the brim with fear as their hearts raced, and they could hear something approaching but they couldn't make out exactly what or where. Alejandro felt something scurry down his back, and shivered, but let out a scream as he turned back and realised it was the man's fingers as one of the windows had been left open.

"He's here!" Alejandro yelled out, as the man attempted to break through the front door, swinging an ax at it.

"Shit!" Geoff, Heather and Bridgette had made a run for the stairs, while Alejandro stood back while holding out the knife. "Dude, what the hell are you doing? Run with us!" Alejandro continued to stay.

"I'll distract him!" Alejandro replied, as he made a run for a nearby room, slamming the door shut, and knew it would alert the killer. Alejandro was frightened when he realised that there were no windows in this room, but it was too late to go back and make another run for it and had to live with the decision he made.

He clenched the knife in his hand and scurried behind a large chair, realising the room had resembled a theater of some sorts, with a bunch of movie chairs and a large screen. Suddenly, he heard a crackling noise of the intercom as the door handle began to shake.

"Hello, Alejandro." A familiar voice spoke over the intercom. "It appears we meet again, and you're just the man I want to see."

Alejandro gulped, and attempted to stay hidden. "Don't think you can run from me, Alejandro. I know where you are." Suddenly, a spotlight shined over the area Alejandro was hiding in, and he was forced to stand and relax. "It's alright, you can relax. I'm not going to hurt you right now, but for your friends, I can't guarantee that."

"What do you want from me?" Alejandro punched the chair beside him, while holding out the knife.

"You think that threatens me?" Alejandro replied. "I've already killed two of your friends, and I can easily make it a third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh... while you watch in horror and become the eighth."

Alejandro couldn't move in fear, as suddenly, the projector started to count down in an old fashioned way from 10. "Why don't we get straight to business, Al? Let's settle this like two gentleman, okay?"

"Ugh..." Alejandro sighed, as suddenly a small room was being displayed, with two familiar faces. "What have you done to them!"

"Nothing." The killer chuckled, while on the screen was Duncan and Gwen, both shackled onto chairs on different sides of the small table, with a gun in the middle of them. The camera focused on the saw slowly coming down to them. "Now, I'd like to make a proposition with you Alejandro. One that could save your friend's lives."

The video began to emit sound, which made it much more creepy with the loud blade which was familiar to Alejandro, still bloodstained. "One of these people saved your life. Gwen. She's very cold on the outside, but a very nice and pretty girl. How young and fresh her meat is... I'm sure I'd take great pleasure in watching her get ripped in half, or shot in the head, or whatever fits."

"Stop, immediately!" Alejandro warned the killer, holding his knife trying to intimidate him, but the killer just continued to erupt into laughter over the intercom.

"Stop trying to make me laugh. That's not going to get your friends out of this situation." The killer replied, as Alejandro sighed. "So, why don't we play a game? You have an option here. I'll stop the saw and give you time to run over to your friends. However, you'll only have two minutes to get to the cabin before it starts up again... and you don't want to get there too late, won't you?"

Alejandro shook his head, as the killer continued speaking. "Or, you can ditch them. And let me say that if you want all three of you to survive, I don't think this is a good option. If you ditch them, they'll be forced to play a little game of their own once they wake up. I think they're starting to right now."

"What... what is wrong with you?" Alejandro's eyes widened, being forced into a dilemma.

"So, let's consider your options. And I'll give you time to run so this is fair and all." The killer chuckled with his own sick sense of humor. "You can go run to the other cabin and you'll have the chance to save all of you. Or, you can stay with your bitchy girlfriend, while Duncan and Gwen are forced to play their own little game which I can't say at least one of them will survive..."

"Why..." Alejandro broke into tears, as he could hear their cries for help over the monitor.

"So what are you going to do?" The killer replied. "I think it'd be a little selfish if you didn't go to save them, considering that they are the reason you are currently alive. But then, it'd be so delicious if you were the reason that poor Gwen died if it came to it, considering that she saved your life and you were too worried about yourself to do anything."

"If I go after them... will you hurt Heather?" Alejandro questioned him, desperate to save his friends.

"I can't confirm that." The killer replied. "This is ALL on you. You have ten seconds to make your decision, before I make one for you."

Alejandro quickly combined the possibilities into his head. Gwen had saved his life and he knew he had to repay the favor, but at what cost. His safety? "This is a total nightmare..." Alejandro muttered under his breath.

"A delicious one, I'd say." The killer replied over the intercom.

 **WHAT SHOULD ALEJANDRO DO? RUN FOR DUNCAN AND GWEN OR STAY BACK AT THE CABIN? DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND FAVOURITE!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Tick tock." The voice continued to speak over the intercom, as Alejandro had only a few more seconds to make his decision, before the killer would make it for him. Thoughts flooded his mind, as he had to quickly compare the pros and cons of the situation, but what it really boiled down to what his morale. "Five… four…"

He had only a few seconds left, as his heart continued to race. Would Heather be safe with the others? He considered the possibility of running after Duncan and Gwen to return the favour, but that seemed to be the more risky decision. "Three… two…"

"One!" Alejandro had made a sprint towards the door, having made his decision. Bursting through it, the killer laughed over the intercom as Alejandro bolted to the front of the cabin door, knowing he needed to rush there in time, or they both would potentially be sawed in half, and he had already witnessed enough of that. "Gwen! Duncan!" He exclaimed, as he had opened the front door, and was running across the snowy trail.

He panted, as the snow had gotten lighter compared to before, which made his sprint much easier. He dodged leaves, branches and other logs in the way, and wiped the sweat off of his face while continuing to exert himself.

The temperature had gotten lower, and he could see the mist come out from his breath as he panted heavily, pushing himself further and further to get to the cabin on time. He had never ran this fast in his life, and it wasn't to save himself either. "Mierda!" He exclaimed, as his path had been blocked by a nearby creek.

He looked around, and noticed a large barrel lying in the water, and had no choice but to run across it. Gulping, he dashed across the barrel, which spun in the water, but he had managed to jump off before he would fall into the water. "Close one."

Alejandro stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath, but looked on forward and continued to make his run.

"Ugh." The juvenile delinquent rubbed his head, as his eyes began to flicker, as the loud noises of a machine which appeared to come above him. "Gwen?" He looked straight ahead, as his vision began to adjust as he noticed the pasty goth lying head down on the table in front of him, and let out a deep sigh after feeling a pain in his head.

He attempted to rub his head, but noticed as his left arm had been shackled to the wooden chair he was sitting on, and pushed against it in an attempt to free himself. "W-what? What the hell? What the hell is going on? You better let me out of this thing!"

Duncan continued to take note of his surroundings, and noticed a small silver handgun placed on the table in front of him. "The hell?" He yawned, and grabbed it, and fired it down onto the clamp which had his hand locked in place. He fired two shots, but was incredibly frustrated when it would not set him free.

"Careful Duncan," a familiar voice spoke over the intercom, which had awoken Gwen, "you wouldn't want to waste those. Our game can't finish if those run out, and I don't think you'd want it all to end over something so trivial like that."

Duncan gasped in fear, as he looked up and noticed as a saw was slowly being dropped down over the two. "Oh my God!"

"Huh?" The goth had awoken, and attempted to brush the hair out of her face, but was shocked after realising that her hands had been shackled down into the chair, and let out a few cries for help after noticing this. "Oh my gosh, what the hell is happening? Duncan? Why is there… a saw… a gun… trapped… oh my gosh, we're going to die, aren't we?"

Gwen shook her head and let out a few cries in a panic, while attempting to break free, while Duncan too was frightened for his life. "Now there my little test subjects, let's calm down before we rush into things, okay? You wouldn't want to mishear my instructions."

"What the hell do you want from us?" Duncan groaned, noticing as the saw continued to approach them, which worried him tremendously, as a few tears began to drop down from his eyes. "Let me out of here, for crying out loud!"

The goth continued to wail, not afraid to express her emotions. "Oh my God, Duncan! You can't let me die…" She broke into tears, too fearing for her life.

"Now, I'm going to explain the rules of this experiment." The killer began to explain over the intercom, while Duncan and Gwen had silenced, while still attempting to break free from the shackles which held them down. "Duncan, in front of you is a gun, which I'm sure you've noticed by now. You must make a decision. You must either shoot the lovely Gwen before you, or shoot yourself. If you don't make a decision in time, or run out of bullets, the motivation above you will soon split both of your skulls in half, and I'm sure you wouldn't want that. So, there you have it. I'll give you two sometime to discuss your game plan…"

The killer let out a menacing chuckle, as the two were both left in a state of shock. Duncan held the gun in his hand, knowing he had to make a decision, but couldn't bring himself to commit suicide, or fire it at Gwen. "Fuck…"

The door slammed behind the three escaping up the stairs, as they headed straight to the top floor, finding themselves in the attic. Geoff had pushed a large chest of drawers in front of the door, and ran his fingers through his hair as he had attempted to catch his hair. "Dudes, what about Alejandro? Is he okay down there?"

"He better be," Heather shook her head, not wanting to break down in front of the others. "Why the hell would you people let him do that?"

"What are you talking about?" Bridgette raised her eyebrows, annoyed with Heather's remark. "We didn't make him do anything! That was his own decision!"

Heather folded her arms, annoyed with her response. "He only made it because he had to look out for you two whores. I swear to God, if anything happens to him, I will never, ever forgive you two pathetic excuses for human beings."

"Why are you lashing out at us?" Bridgette wiped a tear from her eyes, as the burden of their situation had set in. "How can you be so mean when we're fighting for our lives over here? This is beyond wrong… even for you, Heather!"

The Queen Bee scrunched up her face, attempting to prevent herself from crying, but ultimately couldn't control herself. She dropped onto her knees and began to bawl into her chest, while Bridgette and Geoff exchanged concerning glances. Her wailing was loud, and they didn't know what to do in this situation.

"Heather," Bridgette kneeled down to her, and put her arm on her shoulder, "I didn't mean to go off at you like that… I'm sorry."

Heather forcefully latched her arms around Bridgette, as her tears continued to drop down, this time landing on the blonde's shoulder. "I… I'm a monster… This is all my doing… I'm the one who bossed him around, I'm the one who's been a total bitch to all of you… I'm the one who pranked Sierra… I'm the one… the one who's caused all of this mess…"

Bridgette petted Heather's back, attempting to console her. "Hey, it's alright… we're here now."

"No it's not!" Heather shook her head, sniffling loudly as she tried to express her thoughts. "I am a horrible person. In fact, my fucking mess of emotions is probably alerting the killer to us right now… and we're going to die… just like Courtney and Trent. Our friends are dying, Bridgette, and I'm not even going to bitch about how I'm actually considering them my friends… this is serious!"

"I've made people's lives hell, and for what?" Heather continued to cry into Bridgette's arms, barely controlling herself. "I've been living a bitch, and I'm going to die like one… I've lost two people I've bonded with incredibly… this is all real, and this is all my fault…"

Geoff interjected, attempting to take some of the weight off her shoulders. "Heather, you weren't the one responsible for the uh, Sierra thing…" Geoff let out a deep sigh, holding deep regrets for his actions.

"I was a part of it…" Heather continued with what she was saying, while Bridgette attempted to keep her relaxed. "You weren't even going to go through with it if I didn't pressure you into doing it, Geoff, so yes, this is my fault… what if Sierra didn't run away? What if we had her with us today? What if we were all alive and breathing? Why does karma have to punish us like this?"

Bridgette let out a deep sigh, as she too cracked, and continued to release a set of tears, while Heather continued latching onto her for support. "This isn't karma getting back at us… this is some sick twisted freak coming for us… d-don't blame yourself, Heather…"

"How can't I?" Heather replied, as she pulled away from the hug, and pushed herself up onto her feet. Walking around the room, Heather began to rummage through draws, desperately searching for something. "I need to talk to her. I need to apologize. I don't give a flying fuck whether it's late or not, I need to do this."

Bridgette didn't want to seem mean in this situation, but had to express her thoughts. "How do you expect to do that? I don't want to be a bitch or anything, but we don't have time for this. We need to get out of here. I can't let anyone else die, y'know?"

Geoff rested his arm on Bridgette's shoulder, attempting to keep her relaxed. "It's alright, babe. She needs to do what she needs to do. And so do I…"

Heather had managed to pull out an old, wooden Ouija Board from a cardboard box, and place it forcefully onto a nearby table. Bridgette continued with her worries, while Heather was deadest on doing this. "I know and understand, babe, but… we don't have time…"

"Alejandro has bought us some time," Geoff let out a sigh, not wanting to waste precious time which someone had risked his life to give them, but knew he needed to clear his conscience, "and I won't let anything happen to you, okay?"

Bridgette frowned, and took a seat at the table as Geoff followed, as Heather took a few deep breaths and wiped the tears from her face. "A Ouija Board? Okay, I'm getting an incredibly bad feeling about this already…"

Geoff rubbed his hand across her back, attempting to keep her calm. "Babe, it's alright. Nothing bad will come out of this, just trust me."

"If you say so," Bridgette still felt uneasy about what they were doing, but was forced to go along with it, not wanting to seem disrespectful. "Who exactly are we trying to contact here?"

"Sierra." Heather replied, as she instructed the two others to place their fingertips over the faded wooden pointer, as the room was only lit by a few candles. "Ugh, now let me ask. Who am I speaking to?"

The three were met with a blank response, which left Bridgette especially disappointed, while Geoff and Heather attentively focused on the board. Right before Bridgette was about to lift her fingers and give up, the pointed started moving, which startled them all. "Oh my god, oh my god," Bridgette exclaimed at this.

Heather began to read out the letters as it moved. "F… R… I.. E… N… D…"

"Friend?" Geoff gasped, realising he was communicating with at least one of them who had passed on. "Which one?"

The pointer took a small break, and then continued to move across the board, pointing to individual letters more. "J… A… N… U… A… R… Y… 13… The 13th of January? What the hell? That's today…" Heather raised her eyebrows, confused by this piece of information.

Bridgette gasped, as she connected the dots in mind, and came to a realisation of what the message was communicating to them. "January 13th, 2014. That's the night… Sierra… that's the night she ran into the woods…"

Heather and Geoff exchanged glances, interested in this information. "Sierra, is that you?" Heather was still slightly uncertain about this, but she tracked once again as the pointer continued to move, spelling out a three letter word. "Yes… it is her…"

"I can't believe it," Bridgette was still in shock that this was actually happening, and wasn't one to believe in the occult. "She really is dead."

"I need to tell you something, important…" Heather let out a deep sigh, as she needed to express this dearly so hopefully, she would be able to move on from the event. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Sierra… that wasn't my intention. It was an immature prank, and I should not have let it happen, and I'm so sorry for everything… and you need to know that."

Bridgette put her arm around Heather's shoulder, attempting to console her. "Hey, it's okay…"

Geoff also commented, expressing his apology. "Sierra… that was totally a crappy thing for me to do. I was such an idiot, and only cared about myself… and I didn't know you actually liked me, so I'm so sorry for going through with this… I hope you can like, forgive me in some way, man… uh, girl… Yeah, I'm sorry… truly…" Geoff shook his head, and was taken off guard as the pointer once again began to move across the board.

"She's saying something!" Bridgette payed closer attention, and began to spell out the word. "I understand?"

Duncan held the cold gun in his hands, and shook his head, not wanting to make a decision on who's life he would take. "No, no, no. What the hell is wrong with you? How can you force us to make a decision like this?"

"I'm not." The voice once again returned over the intercom, sending the chills down both of their spines. "You're free to not make any decision, and put the gun down… but don't expect to remain in whole, if you understand what I'm saying. But if you value your life, point the gun and shoot her. But wait, isn't she your affair? Don't you care about her? How could you live knowing you let her die before your eyes? Why don't you shoot yourself?"

"Shut up!" Duncan slammed the gun against the table, not wanting to make a decision, while Gwen continued to bawl into tears at their situation.

"Duncan…" She sniffled, and looked him straight in the eyes. "It's okay. You can shoot me."

Duncan raised his eyebrows, shocked by this information, and held the gun in his hands. "What the hell, Gwen? Why would you want me to do that?"

"Please, Duncan…" Gwen shook her head, as Duncan put it closer to his own skull and wanted to take the prize herself. "If it's the last thing I do, please let it be saving you. I've already made so many mistakes, and I need to pay for them. You don't deserve to die for trying to save me… so let me repay you the favour…"

Duncan groaned, knowing that he could shoot Gwen and save his own life, knowing he'd feel less remorse since he'd be granting her what she wished for. But he couldn't do that. He cared far too much about her to let her die like this, and believed she deserved a second chance at life. "Gwen, I can't do that… Alright?"

Gwen shook her head, wanting to be shot. "No, don't say that… Let me do this, Duncan, for you."

"No, let me do this for you…" Duncan pointed the gun closer to his head, resting his finger on the trigger. "Gwen, I like you. As sorry as I am for what I've to Courtney, you're the one my heart's been set on. I care about you a lot… You know what? No. It's more than that. Let me tell you this loudly and clearly, alright?"

Gwen raised an eyebrow, confused by his speech. "What are you saying?"

"I love you, Gwen." Duncan broke into tears, as he got closer and closer to pulling the trigger on himself. "And I can't let you die like this…"

"No," Gwen attempted to force her hands out of this, and turn the gun onto her instead, as the saw continued dropping closer, with the sound becoming more unbearable, "you can't do this for yourself. Courtney needs you, the others need you… I'm just me… just shoot me already, please Duncan, please."

"I need you, Gwen…" Duncan wanted them both to stay alive, but as this rate he knew that possibility would be unlikely. The saw continued to drop, and he knew he would have to fire the gun at some point.

Finally approaching the cabin, Alejandro bent over, resting his arms on his legs, taking deep breaths in order to catch his breath. He was dripping in sweat, but still knew he had to fight through this if he wanted to save his friends. He walked up closer to the cabin door, and looked down, noticing an orange flare gun on the floor.

"This could come in handy," he spoke, and picking up the weapon, he shoved it deep into his back pocket, and walked up closer to the door while putting his hands around the knob and attempted to twist it open.

He groaned, realising it was locked, and could hear screaming from the floors above him. "Gwen! Duncan!" He yelled out, knowing that they were still alive, and he still had the opportunity to save them. "I'm coming!"

Alejandro knew he couldn't enter the cabin from this way, so he had to find another entrance. He scoped around, and remembered that there was an entrance from the back, and ran off the deck while running through the deep winter snow, panting as he needed to get there fast, or they might no longer be alive.

Alejandro forcefully twisted the back doorknob, and was relieved as he realised that it opened. He let out a deep sigh, and walked in, taking a look at his surroundings. He appeared to be in a laundry room of some sorts, as there were spilled bottles of bleach and laundry detergent, along with appliances including a washing machine and drier, which appeared to have old clothes still inside the machines.

"Sierra's beanie…" Alejandro ran his hand along a counter, recognizing a bloodstained material, and sighed. "She is still missed dearly."

Opening the door in front of him, Alejandro found himself at a much more familiar area, and noticed a tall fleet of stairs beside him, and found himself cautiously walking up them, not wanting to alert the killer in case he arrived. He made his way to the top floor, and could hear through a door Duncan and Gwen's pleas.

Having a grip on the flare gun in case, he pushed open the door and was shocked at the sight, watching as the saw dropped lower, and Duncan held the gun in his hand. "Gwen? Duncan?" He let out a gasp.

"Alejandro!" Gwen called out from her table, attempting to break free from her shackles. "Oh my god, you have to help us! This sick bastard is trying to make us play a game… and if Duncan doesn't shoot one of us… we'll die…"

Alejandro recognized that blood-stained saw, which had previously sliced through Trent's torso region, which had split his body in half. Alejandro looked away, and looked around the room trying to find a button which would stop the saw. "Crap, there's nothing in here!" He slammed his head on a fist, and looked up while trying to follow the wiring from the saw, in an attempt to locate where it came from so he could tear it out. "Stay calm, I'll find a way out of this!"

Alejandro walked out of the room they were in, while the two continued pleading for their lives, as Alejandro noticed a room in front of him where the wire crept into. He noticed it was locked, and tried to barge through, as on the other side stood a familiar masked figure.

The killer opened the door, which caused Alejandro to shriek as he fell down, and noticed the figure above him, which held a large knife. He kicked himself back, and pulled out the flare gun, ready to fire at the man.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The killer warned him, as Alejandro had pushed himself onto his feet, and held the gun straight at the killer. "You'd be harming more than just me… probably yourself and your friends."

"You're bluffing." Alejandro replied. He knew the danger of Flare Guns, but if he didn't shoot the killer, more of his friends would just get harmed. "Let my friends go now, and maybe I'll let you live much longer in a prison cell."

The killer chuckled, holding out his knife. "That's not how things work here, Alejandro. You follow my rules, or your friends die!"

Duncan attempted to shout out from the room he was in, as the saw was getting alarmingly close, and he didn't want to shoot anyone. "Alejandro! What the hell is going on out there? Hurry up before we die!"

"Oh, wouldn't it be delicious if he did die?" The killer laughed, as Alejandro continued to slowly back up as the killer approached, the boy ready to fire the Flare Gun and end things once and for all. "You won't shoot me. You're too scared. You never amounted to anything anyway. You were always the inferior to your brother."

Alejandro's grip got firmer, as he was both annoyed and shocked with the information the killer had known about him. "Don't you fucking bring Jose into this, you twisted animal."

"I wouldn't speak to me in that tone." The killer replied. "I am the one who has all of your lives wrapped around my finger…" He chuckled, while holding a button which once pressed, would free Gwen and Duncan.

"I'm the one who's about to end yours." Alejandro continued to clench the Flare Gun, and fire it at the killer. "So you let my friends go now, or you'll be burning like the fourth of July, and we'll be getting out of here either way."

"You fire that thing and we both die." The killer replied, attempting to get Alejandro to rethink the decision he was about to make. "Someone's going to die, and you can't change that. You fire that gun, you'll be going down with me. If you put it down, maybe I'll let you live. But don't think Gwen and Duncan are getting out of this one… you really put yourself in quite the situation."

The saw began to drop down closer and closer, only inches away from tearing through their skulls, while they cringed as they anticipated the shredding of the rusty saw. Duncan wasn't ready to shoot, believing that Alejandro would be able to save them, but Alejandro wasn't quite sure of that anymore.

"Don't… don't try to trick me…" Alejandro began to sweat, knowing he needed to make a fast decision. He could fire the Flare Gun at the killer, knowing that would likely kill himself, but it would bring an end to the Killer's wrath, and would set fire to the wires, stopping the saw, or cause the button to be pressed. Or he could put the gun down, and not risk his own life, but with leave Gwen and Duncan still in jeopardy, and the killer lurking free.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING. DON'T FORGET TO FAVOURITE, SUBSCRIBE AND REVIEW. WHAT SHOULD ALEJANDRO DO? SHOULD HE FIRE THE FLARE GUN OR PUT THE GUN DOWN.**

 **ALSO, INCASE YOU'RE WONDERING WHY THE OPTION WAS FOR ALEJANDRO TO RUN DESPITE HAVING MORE VOTES TO STAY AT THE CABIN ON , THIS STORY IS ALSO POSTED ON TWO WIKIAS, SO I ACCOUNT ALL THE VOTES FROM THE THREE SOURCES BEFORE WRITING IN THE DECISION.** **J**


	12. Chapter 12

The rusty, blood-stained and eerie blade kept spinning down upon the two young adults, as both sweated nervously, knowing that if nothing was done that they would both meet their ends, as Duncan did not have the courage to take his own life, or end his crush's. "Oh my god, oh my god, Alejandro, please!" Gwen begged, still trying to get her arms freed from the straps which had held her down.

"Dude, what the hell is going on out there?" Duncan shook his head, and slammed his head down into the table as a way to vent out his anger, and as the saw got alarmingly close to swiftly slicing through his skull. "Somebody! Anybody! What the hell!"

Alejandro gulped, staring down at the masked psychopath before him, and held out the Flare Gun to intimidate the attacker. He had a tough decision to make. He could fire the gun, and end this nightmare for good which would likely end his own life, or put the gun down, and likely keep himself living for a few more seconds, but ultimately leave Duncan and Gwen's lives in jeopardy. "You sick bastard, have fun in hell."

"You fool, you'd really take your own life for those fresh young brats?" The killer spoke out, but this didn't deter Alejandro from making his decision.

He sighed, but ultimately rested his finger on the trigger, ready to fire the gun. "Gwen saved my life, and lost a friend in the process. This is the best way I can repay the favour, so you better say your prayers very fucking quickly."

"If you fire that-" The Killer once again attempted to change Alejandro's mind, but nothing. The flare sparked for a few seconds after being fired from the gun, and within a few seconds had engulfed the room with flames. Alejandro could only watch as the flesh burnt off the killer's skin, as he let out a wild scream.

Alejandro was blown back, as his skin too began to burn before him. He shrilled, unable to fully express the amount of excruciating pain he was in, as the layers began to drip off as the rest of his body began engulfed. "Fuuuuuck!"

Alejandro couldn't help but exclaiming vulgarities, as it was the only way for him to vent out his pain. Every part of his body was burning, as he tried to crawl away, but ultimately stopped responding to the pain as his crisp eyes shut, and the flames continued to spread quickly and forcefully around the building.

Gwen let out a deep sigh, as her arms were freed from the chair, and the saw had stopped spinning. The two stood up, and looked around the room and could smell the smoke. "Oh my god, is Alejandro okay?"

Gwen attempted to run for the door, but Duncan stopped her in her tracks. "Gwen, you'll get burnt alive if you go out that door!"

"What do we do?" Gwen broke into tears, realising that their friend had just sacrified his life for them, and it could all be for nothing as the house was burning before them, which could ultimately end their lives in the process. "We shouldn't have let him risk himself like that, Duncan…"

"Babe, it was his own choice, and we can't blame ourselves!" Duncan yelled over the sound of fire crackling, and debris falling in the other rooms. "We need to find a way out of here quickly before we join him in the fucking afterlife!"

The two turned back as they ran to a nearby window, but the spreading of the flame had sparked an explosion, sending them both crashing through the glass, and screaming as they fell down a story onto the thick, frosty layers of snow before them, while the cabin continued to burn fast.

The three teenagers were still startled after their experience with the Ouija Board, all shocked by the revelations of the activity. They were communicating with something which they believed to be Sierra, and Geoff and Heather had gotten some form of closure, which left them slightly relieved, but still grieved over their losses. "D-do you think that means she like, forgives us or something? Or doesn't hold it against us?"

"Why the hell do you think I'd know?" Heather slammed her fist onto the table as the candles blew out, and stood up. "All I know is that she heard, and she knows what I have to say. I don't care whether she accepts my apology or not, I just want her to know I'm sorry, alright?"

"Heather," Geoff stood up, walking closer to the Queen Bee and rested his arm around her back to help calm her, "it's alright, man. You don't need to cry… we've got bigger fish to fry at the moment, alright?"

Heather brushed her hair back behind her ears, shaking her head. "Sorry for being somewhat upset about having my decisions result in my friend's death, okay?"

"Heather, don't blame yourself." Geoff once again tried to comfort her, doing the best he could while trying to keep himself from bursting into tears. "You are not directly responsible for like, her actions. It's not like you made her run into the woods."

Heather snapped back at him, while Bridgette felt uncomfortable in the conversation. "I triggered the events, I made it happen."

"I was the idiot for going through with it!" Geoff replied at her, attempting to take some of the weight off her shoulders. "I was the one who decided to do it, you didn't make me do a thing. Some stupid part of me thought it was funny. And it being your idea doesn't matter, since it ultimately wasn't your action which like caused it, okay?"

Heather sighed, and nodded her head. "Alright, whatever, but can't I feel fucking guilty at all for what I've done?"

"Just don't put all of the weight on your shoulders, dude…" Geoff too sighed, while looking around in the attic. "And there's gotta' be something else useful up in here… I mean, if that sick freak has been waiting for us, I'm sure he's left something around here."

"Yeah," Bridgette replied in agreement, finally finding the right time to continue with the conversation they were having. "He's clearly been setting this entire mess up for us, he must have some clues left behind for us to discover, willingly or not."

"I guess I can worry about last year later," Heather stood up, wiping the tears away, "because that sick son of a bitch is going to hell, and I'm going to make sure of that."

Geoff nodded. "That is the motto. What a heartless bastard he is."

"Did you guys hear that?" Bridgette looked around, being highly alert all of a sudden. She didn't hear anything like the killer's presence, but some small buzzing noise, which she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Is it him?" Geoff raised his eyebrows, concerned about their situation, but Bridgette silenced him, as she looked around the room to investigate the noise.

She opened chests of drawers, moved around pieces of furniture, and was desperately looking for what was causing the noise, while the other two blankly stood around, not knowing exactly what she was looking for. "Gosh, she's proactive all of a sudden…" Heather coldly remarked, as Bridgette continued searching the room.

"Don't be like that," Geoff replied, as he walked over to Bridgette. "Babe, what exactly is it that you're looking for? We can't just mess around right now, the killer could still be in the house. It's a shock he hasn't come for us yet."

"Or maybe he's watching us…" Bridgette gasped, as she ran her hand along a thick black cord, pulling open a curtain which revealed the presence of a webcam mounted onto the wall, which she could barely pull down, and looked straight into it. "Are… are being filmed or something?" She shook her head, as the others looked around to investigate.

"What a sick piece of crap…" Heather shuddered to think that the killer could have been spying on her too while she was bathing. "What are we? His puppets? Some sick B movie slasher for his enjoyment?"

"That'd…" Geoff commented, "Actually kind of make sense. What if he's filming us for some kind of sick game?"

The three looked at each other, as Geoff ultimately decided to take the liberty of carefully placing the hidden camera on the floor, and deciding to forcefully stomp on it multiple times, ultimately turning it into small pieces of junk, which held no use. "We aren't your freakin' movie, man! Go rot forever…"

Duncan and Gwen both awoke in the cold, bitter snow as they felt a sharp pain in their head. The cabin had stopped burning, but still smelt of charcoal, and Gwen sat up, ultimately pushing herself to her feet, feeling the pain in her legs as she looked down and noticed that a few bruises had formed there, as she sighed. "Ugh… Duncan, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the delinquent rubbed his head, and too extended himself to his feet. "The cabin though… it's completely ruined. Burnt down… wow."

"And Alejandro was in there." Gwen looked down, feeling a sharp pain in her stomach, and highly emotional. "We heard his screams. I don't think he made it out alive. Was it worth it for him to sacrifice himself just to save us?"

Duncan put his hand on her shoulder, attempting to console her. "Let's not think about that. Let's thank the crazy dude for doing that for us. I never really found myself liking him that much, but he saved my life."

"You should have shot me." Gwen coldly replied, and began to walk through the snow sniffling, making her way back down the trail. "Alejandro didn't deserve to die."

"Why are you saying that? Are you saying you deserved to die in his place?" Duncan began to defend her, and faced the Goth, putting both of his hands on her shoulders. "Gwen, don't you dare begin second guessing your worth, okay? You're great."

"When are you one for caring about people?" Gwen snapped, and tried to push past him, feeling incredibly upset.

"When are you one to not care about yourself?" Duncan replied, looking her straight in the eyes which she subtly rolled. "Oh no, don't give me attitude for caring about you Gwen. What's done is done. We can't change the fact that Alejandro made his decision…"

Gwen kicked the snow, feeling like she was going to burst into tears. "Let's… let's just get back to the cabin, get to the others, go home and call the damn police, okay?"

"We're not going to turn this into a pity party, alright Gwen?" Duncan replied, as the two began to walk through the trail. Their journey was almost silent, with most of the noises being animals in the distance, and their sniffling and other sobbing, as they began to reflect on the night and their lives before them.

BANG. BANG. BANG. The three panicked as they realised that someone was trying to force their way into the attic, and was making good progress on moving the chest of drawers in which Geoff had moved in front of it. Geoff pushed against it, attempting to keep them out, but the figure forced a blade through the door, which ultimately deterred Geoff, and made him fall back onto the ground, letting out a scream.

"We're going to die, oh my gosh!" Heather was full of fear, and was trying not to erupt into tears, while the three backed up. "Get the hell away from us, you psycho!" Heather picked up a nearby vase, and through it at the man, but he continued trying to make his way through.

"Quick, through here!" Bridgette ran over to the window, lifting it up, and signalled the others to make their way through as a way of escape.

"So," the delinquent had finally broke the ice between the two while walking through the dreaded winter trail, as they had both calmed down and the sobbing had stopped for the time being, "I think it would be a good idea to get to the cable car station, and get the hell out of here. What do you think, Gwen?"

Gwen looked over to him, not sure if his comment was serious. "Ditching all of the others? Like that's a reasonable plan…"

"Well, they can stew in their own juices!" Duncan replied, still fearing for his own safety. "Besides, the killer is dead, is he not? I don't think he's that much of a superhuman to be able to quite literally walk through fire and not get burned."

Gwen let out a deep sigh, not wanting to discuss this further. "That's so selfish, even for you, Duncan. We need to see if they're okay, alright? We can't just ditch them. What if something else is out there?"

"Gwen, you've been watching too much junk. This isn't Scream, this is real freakin' life, do you understand that?" Duncan continued to defend his wish.

"Listen," Gwen faced him, serious about her response. "If you want to go ditch us like a total coward, you can do that. But I, however, care about the safety and well-being of our friends. And considering the fact that I've basically witnessed two of my friends get fucking murdered, I'm not too keen to just sit around and watch any more of them die. Is that enough for you?"

Duncan put her hand on her shoulder, trying to relax her as tears started to drop from her body, but she pushed him off. "Gwen, hey, it's okay."

"Don't." She coldly replied. "If you don't care about them enough to just check on them, just go."

He let out a deep sigh, and decided to help console Gwen by wrapping his arms around her, giving her a tight and reassuring hug. "Gwen, I'm sorry, okay? You know what? Fine. I'll admit it.  
I'm scared to death, okay? I'm not some big tough guy you see behind them bars. When I was in juvie, it was the most horrifying experience of my life… I just… I just want to go home, alright, talk to my lovely mother and crazily disappointed father, and live normally, alright?"

"I'm sorry too," Gwen sniffled, reciprocating the hug, "I just… well, this is quite literally the worst night of my life… and I'm pretty sure I'm not stretching this saying here…"

"Let's keep walking to the cabin," Duncan eventually released from the hug, and the two continued to walk across the snowy trail, heading closer towards the cabin. "You're right, we have to go check on them. We can do it."

"Come on, come on!" Bridgette signalled to her friends to make their way out the window, as Heather forcefully tried to fit through as the man behind the door continued with all his force on breaking through. "He's coming!" She continued to warn them, as Heather managed to push herself through the window frame, and tried to balance on the roof, almost slipping due to the snow.

"Babe, come on!" Bridgette insisted that Geoff made his escape before her, despite his attempted protest. She helped push him through the open window ceil, as his large build compared to the two women made it especially difficult. "Yes, babe!"

Geoff extended his hand back, helping Bridgette make her way out of the attic as well, as the killer had finally burst through the door, slowly approaching them. She panted, trying to quickly push herself through as she could her the loud thumping of the footsteps behind her, as her heart continued to race. "Bridgette baby, come on… he's coming!"

Geoff too began to worry for her safety, as Bridgette's leg had managed to get caught on furniture. Heather noticed the killer approaching, and turned back away from the other two, trying to make her escape as she carefully walked across the roof, holding onto the wall beside her so she wouldn't slip and fall.

"I'm through!" Bridgette was especially relieved as she made it out the window, despite the killer getting alarmingly close to the two. "Come on!"

Geoff and Bridgette rose to their feet and attempted to follow Heather as she had a lead ahead of them, but Bridgette slipped from the slippery snow beneath her feet, and found herself dropping onto the roof. "Crap!" She exclaimed.

She attempted to grab onto the roof tilings before her, but the layers of snow were too thick for her to grasp onto, and found herself screaming for help as she slid down from the roof, almost falling to injury of she didn't grab onto the gutter. She could feel as it was about to snap from her weight, and Geoff turned back, noticing her predicament.

"Shit!" Geoff exclaimed, wanting to make the run back to her, but didn't know how long she could hang on for, and knew there would be added danger because of the killer approaching them. "Oh my God, Bridgette, hang in there!"

"Come on, already!" Heather turned back as there was a large distance between the two, and she wasn't going to let herself die. "She'll be fine, Geoff! Come on, we have to get out of here before we become fish food, you fool!" Heather didn't want Geoff to run back, knowing the dangers and didn't want to be left alone yet again.

"Geoff! Help!" Bridgette broke into tears, as she could barely hold on as she knew the killer was getting closer, and was about to fall. "Please baby, don't let me die!"

"Babe… babe… I'm trying!" Geoff was forced into a moral dilemma, knowing that running back for her could harm him majorly, but leaving her hanging would also be detrimental to her, and their relationship. "What the hell is going on?"

Geoff had only a few seconds to decide what he was going to do, and knew there could be serious outcomes no matter what decision he made.

 **THANKS FOR READING. SHOULD GEOFF RUN BACK FOR BRIDGETTE OR KEEP RUNNING AWAY FROM THE KILLER? YOU DECIDE!**


	13. Chapter 13

The masked figure continued to approach Bridgette, as she could barely continue grasping onto the faded grey gutter, and Geoff was forced to make a quick decision. "Bridgette!" He called out, and took a step forward but noticed as the figure withdrew a thick blade, which ultimately deterred him back. "I'm sorry..."

Geoff turned back and decided to follow Heather, as Bridgette ultimately lost her grip and let out a fearful scream as she was dropped three stories, but the cold and thick snow prevented her from any serious injuries with her snow. "Geoff!" She exclaimed, but he continued running across the roof, as the killer was no where to be seen.

"Come on!" Heather grunted, as she tried to lift open any nearby window to find a way back inside the house, as she anticipated the killer's arrival. "Stop standing around and help, Geoff!"

"B-but Bridgette... I... I left her!" Geoff shook his head, immediately regretting the decision he made and almost broke into tears thinking about the possibility of her life being in danger thanks to him not being courageous enough to run back for her. "What if that twisted freak kills her?"

Heather decide, as she was ultimately forced to break and enter through a window. "If you don't hurry up, you'll be joining her."

She bashed her elbow repeatedly at the window, but to no avail. "Come... on..." She groaned, as Geoff had finally caught back up to her, feeling a sharp pain in his chest out of guilt. "Can you help me with this?"

"Okay, okay." Geoff let out a deep sigh, trying to let go of his worries. Taking a deep breath, he swung his foot back and released it into the window, instantly shattering it causing shards of glass to fall around the area. "Come on, we gotta' go and get Bridgette..." Geoff sighed, as he followed Heather entering into the room.

"Ugh... Geoff?" Bridgette felt a throbbing pain in her head, and her eyes flicked until ultimately opening, as she looked around and realised she was on the cold floor. "Oh my god..." She tried to stand up, but her body was incredibly sore from the fall, so she continued to lie in the snow while trying to find the strength to get herself up onto her feet.

Her heart felt broken that Geoff would abandon her like that, and even knowing the danger, she still felt uneasy about his decision. Her thought chain was immediately cut off as she felt a few drips of icy cold liquid hit her forehead. "What?"

She peered upwards to see what the water was coming from, and instantly kicked herself back through the snow as a sharp icicle dropped onto the ground, landing between her legs. "Oh my God, that was close..." She was relieved that she had just saved her life, and wiped the water drops off of her head.

"Phew..." She sighed, and her heart immediately stopped as she heard a loud footstep drop from behind her, and froze. "Shit..." She muttered, and let out a horrifying scream as her eyes made contact with those green eyes, which was the only part of the man's face she could see from the creepy, blood-stained clown mask.

She felt a rush of adrenaline, as she was able to force through the pain and push herself back despite her wounds, but the killer did not hesitate to reach out his arm and tug forcefully at hers, dragging her carelessly onto her knees.

"Please, no!" Bridgette attempted to pull back, and was almost paralyzed in fear as the killer revealed his large blade, and was horrified after seeing her reflection in it.

The killer chuckled, slowly pulling the knife along her arm after pulling back the blue jumper sleeve, causing her skin to be pierced and red, ripe blood to drip out as she squealed out in pain, still trying to pull back. "Don't make this any harder than it needs to be, Bridgette," the killer spoke in his thrilling voice, as Bridgette was reduced to tears, blood, sweat and pain.

"Bridgette!" Geoff called out, hearing her screams from upstairs. He and Heather stood in one of the many bedrooms in the lodge, as Heather looked around the room desperately for any weapons she could use, but all she was met with was cobwebs and old coat hangers.

"What are you doing?" Heather shot daggers at him, fearing for her own life. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"I heard Bridgette screaming! I've got to go save her..." Geoff continued to pant heavily, conflicted about what to do. He already left Bridgette behind once, and didn't need to do it again.

As Geoff held his hand on the cold doorknob, Heather met him with a plead. "Please Geoff, please don't leave me here... alone..."

"Then come down with me," Geoff replied, as he walked outside the door, and rushed down the cabin in Bridgette's aid. Heather did not follow, not wanting to come into contact with the killer anymore.

Bridgette sniffled, crying out in pain as the killer dragged her back up onto her feet, as blood continued to drip from her arm. He showed her no mercy, as he pulled her onto the deck forcefully, and shoved her against the wall. "Let's show your friends how serious I am." He chuckled, and smashed her head through the glass window, causing her to scream even louder in pain.

He tugged her blonde ponytail back, causing her head to follow, and threw her back against the patio's fence, causing her to fall onto the ground, as the glass shards stuck in her face dug deeper, as she continued to squeal. "No, no!"

She tried to push herself back, but was against the fence and could only watch as the killer came back for more, wielding his bloodstained machete, ready to finish the job after playing with his new toy.

Outside of the lodge, Duncan and Gwen shivered and were relieved to finally make their way back, and knew they needed to find help immediately. They were exhausted and had their clothing stained with blood, and were traumatized from their experience in the cabin deep within the forest. "We're here," Gwen panted, as she rested her hand on the front doorknob, twisting it, "let's find the others."

"Did you hear something?" Duncan was immediately alert after hearing a smashing noise, and looked around.

As Gwen opened the door, she was shocked to see a familiar blonde running down the lodge stairs, screaming for Bridgette. "Bridgette! Baby, oh my God, where are you?" Geoff yelled out, searching for his girlfriend.

"That's Geoff!" Gwen pointed out to Duncan, and the two made their way into the lodge, looking to meet up with him and see what was causing him to be so distraught. "Geoff, what are you doing? What's happened?"

"Oh my God, you're back," Geoff turned back, and noticed the two entering the lodge. "The killer... Bridgette... gone... Bridgette!"

Gwen looked back to Duncan, confused by his statements. "But the killer's dead... he was burnt in the cabin out there."

"I don't know what happened to you guys, but that sick fuck is here, and he's got Bridgette... and... I need to find her... before anything more happens to her." Geoff was panting, desperately worrying about her well-being. "Bridgette?"

"Geoff!" Bridgette could hear his screams for her name, and tried to alert him to her location as the killer approached her, wielding his machete. "No, no!" Bridgette squealed, as he tugged her arm back up, forcing her to her feet, and pushed her into yet another window, causing her hand to smash through the glass, and she felt a sharp pain as the shards sliced through her skin, as she begged for mercy.

As the killer tugged her hand back, and placed his machete to her throat, she made eye contact with the three in front of her, and they gasped in horror after seeing the sight. "Please... please don't kill me," Bridgette begged, sniffling as they tried to run over to her.

The killer was forced to let Bridgette go, as he lifted up her body and threw her through the window which had previously been smashed by her head, and they ran closer to her to see if she was alright.

"Bridgette, are you okay?" Geoff dropped onto his knees, and wrapped his arms around her, while sniffling. "I'm so, so sorry for leaving you behind... I love you so much, babe..."

"Bridgette... what happened?" Gwen was still horrified by the sight she had just seen, and was still trying to piece the puzzle, knowing that the killer had died in the cabin. Was there two of them? Were they working together on this?"

Duncan looked up after checking on Bridgette, and noticed as the killer had entered the lodge and was approaching them. "Not trying to cut your reunion short, but, RUN!" He exclaimed, as they all stood up and made a run for the nearest exit, as the killer chased them at full speed.

He threw his machete at the front door to prove a point, and they were forced to make a run for the basement door. Duncan quickly twisted the doorknob, trying to open it before they would be killed, and led them all into the room. Right before the killer was about to follow, he shut the door, and held tightly onto the doorknob, trying to keep him out.

"Fuck, fuck!" Duncan pulled back tightly, trying to keep him out, and was ultimately relieved as the killer gave up quickly. "We're safe... I think," he commented, but then heard a locking noise and realised what he had done.

"Not again..." Gwen stomped her foot on the cold concrete. "We're trapped in here."

"There's gotta' be a way out..." Geoff replied, still holding Bridgette in his arms.

"Last time I checked, there wasn't." Gwen let out a deep sigh, and leaned against the brick walls, ultimately dropping onto the floor. "We're screwed. Also, where the hell is Heather? Please don't tell me she's..."

Geoff broke the silence, as Gwen was about to erupt into tears. "She's fine... last time I saw anyway. When I went to run down to get Bridgette, she stayed... she's really shaken up."

"And the killer's still out there..." Bridgette replied, concerned for Heather despite how she was treated by her. "Where's Alejandro? What happened to you two?"

Duncan sighed, reflecting on the previous events, which left him scarred. "When Courtney and I were going to the radio tower, that psycho cut the cables and the tower fell... I just made it out alive, and met up with Gwen... and we went to the cabin and the killer knocked us out cold... next thing, we woke up... and we were on these chairs, and a saw was coming down on us. I had to shoot either Gwen or I, but Alejandro came... and... he saved us... he burnt down the cabin just to save us, and killed that sicko... but took himself down with it."

"Oh my God," Bridgette was upset with the news, and sniffled, "he's really dead?"

Gwen nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Yeah..."

"Where's Courtney?" Duncan inquired, and was met with blank expressions from around the room, as no one would tell him the answer. "Don't tell me that... that she's... please no, God... someone answer me!" Duncan punched the nearby brick wall, clenching his fist in pain afterwards.

"Geoff and I... found her body... headless." Bridgette reflected on the sight she had seen before, and couldn't get the frightening image out of her mind. "I'm sorry."

Duncan shook his head, not wanting to accept the truth. "No, no... this can't be." He sniffled, and wiped the snot from his nose, and tried not to erupt into tears. "Courtney, no..."

Heather peered down from across the staircase, and watched in horror as they were forced into the basement. She heard the clicking of the lock echo through the large winter lodge, and her face froze in horror after staring down at the masked psychopath. "Shit." She muttered under her breath, as the killer stood there for a few seconds, meaning she would have to find another way to escape.

"Heather," the psycho broke the silence with his intimidating voice, sending a shiver running down her cold spine, "I know you're up there. Why are you hiding from me? Don't you know that I can smell your fear? I can smell it, Heather Walsh."

He knew her last name. This made him seem even more creepier, as Heather quickly hid behind a tall pillar to hide her body, and leaned against it to remain out of sight from the killer. "You think standing behind there is going to get you away from me? I'm going to find you, Heather. You can count on that. And I'm going to kill you, and your friends. Maybe I'll slash your eyelids off so you'll be forced to watch your friends be butchered alive."

"You sick fuck," Heather whispered to herself, feeling even more scared with his disgusting replies.

She could hear his footsteps echo through the lodge as he began to make his way up the stair case. It creaked loudly due to his weight, and his soft chuckles made it all the more terrifying, as Heather could see her deep breaths come out of her mouth, fogging her view.

"I'm coming, Heather." He replied, continuing to make his way up the stairs. "You're making this all too easy."

Heather knew that he was only moments away from finding her and killing her, and she needed to make a run for it, but she didn't the gut. She gulped as she could feel the vibrations of his footsteps get more forceful as he got closer, and her eyes widened as they stopped.

Heather scurried to the other side of the pillar to take a small glance of the balcony, to see where he was. She scanned around the lodge, but couldn't see him anywhere on the staircase and downstairs, which left her confused. "What the hell?" She muttered, raising her eyebrows and took a few steps back.

"Looking for me?" The voice spoke, as Heather found herself backing into a man of large build, and let out a horrifying shriek as she turned back and realised what she was standing in front of. Her eyes made contact with those behind the frightening clown mask, which had fresh blood drops covering it.

"No!" Heather tried to back up, but couldn't as he had grabbed onto her arm, and held it tightly with a firm grip, chuckling. He pulled out the red tinted machete, and held it above her arm, and Heather let out a horrified scream once again. "Please, leave me alone!"

She did her best to pull away, and tried to reach onto something to grab, and thrust her way out of his grip. Running her right arm along the balcony, she found her hand meeting with a porcelain vase, and grabbed it tightly, looking straight at the killer who was about to swing the blade into her arm. "I said leave me alone!"

Heather grunted, as she swung the blue vase forcefully at the killer's head, causing him to drop both the machete and his arm from hers, freeing her. "Bitch!" He groaned in pain, as Heather turned back and made a run for it, while he was forced to pick his weapon back up.

"Shit, shit!" Heather ran for the furthest door down the hallway in which she could see, and twisted the doorknob, only to be shocked as it would not open. She turned her head back and noticed that the killer was getting alarmingly close, and panted heavily. She didn't have time to run back, and knew she would have to try and break through.

Forcing through the wooden door proved difficult, as the killer once again revealed his blade behind her, attempting to intimidate her more. Her heart pounded, knowing that if she could not, she would surely meet her end, as there was one else here to save her, but herself.

"Heather," the killer continued to speak, while Heather bashed herself against the door, as he ran his knife along the railings beside him, which amplified the sound through the lodge, making the situation even more tense, "you're going to die. Why can't you make things easier for me, Heather?"

She took a few steps back, which would give her some more distance to charge at the door, and hopefully give it enough force to open it, and give her some form of safety. "Leave me alone!" She begged, as she made one final run for the door, which ultimately burst open, sending Heather tumbling onto the creaky wooden floor.

She groaned in pain, as she collided with the floorboards quite forcefully, and turned her head back as the killer approached alarmingly close. "STOP!" She cried out, as she kicked the door shut, and pushed herself back up onto her feet. He banged onto the door quite heavily, and she locked it, and located a nearby coffee table, sliding it in front of the door to prevent his entry.

She took a few steps back, and noticed as the machete stabbed through the door, but after a few attempts, it calmed down, and she heard footsteps, and believed that he had left. "Thank God..."

She wiped the sweat from her forehead, and brushed the dust off of her clothes, and walked over to a nearby lamp, and flicked the switch. The lamp flickered, but ultimately stayed on and dimly lit the room around her. She looked around and noticed it had an old-fashioned feel, and seemed to be a library or archive of some sorts.

"Whoa," she peered around, and noticed large amounts of bookcases and stacks of paper, intrigued, "why is there so much junk up here?"

Heather ran her hand along a bookcase, picking up cobwebs and dust which she quickly brushed off. Resting her hand on a book, she took it out, only for the bookcase to move and reveal another passage. "Hidden room? Bookcase? How cliche can you get," she muttered under her breath, and walked into the area in which the room opened up.

Inside was a few chairs, a large desk and another bookcase, along with a stack of papers on a nearby coffee table. It seemed to be some form of lounge room for reading, and Heather was still awfully intrigued. She looked around and noticed as there was no light, only a burnt out candle nearby.

She walked over to the leather couch, which was brown and had ripped cushions. She felt relaxed in the position, leaning back as most of her day was spent in trauma and uncomfortably. Finally feeling at peace for a few moments, she rested her hand on her shoulder, remembering the wound she had and pain seemed to come back. "Crap..." She moaned, reflecting on the knife that dug into her shoulder.

Looking in front of her, she saw an old newspaper, in which the front picture intrigued her. A photo of Chris McLean, the host of Total Drama. She looked at the title, and despite her disdain for the despicable host, continued to read. "That bastard."

"May 16th, 2013. Total Drama World Tour was cut off to an abrupt end, after a volcano erupted in the final two challenge, putting lives at danger. This popular reality show was investigated for violating many codes and laws, and Chris McLean was investigated. However, authorities could not reach him or his devilish sidekick, and they were believed to have run off in order to hide from authorities, and stay out of jail. Where is he?" She read out from the newspaper, and finally stopped reading it, reflecting on the show. "Hopefully rotting."

Heather began to think about the disappearances, and remembered how they were being filmed in the attic. Heather looked around for a camera, but could not see one, and remained on the couch. What if the killer was Chris? What if he was recording it for his own sick, twisted pleasure? It all made sense. He ran off into Blackwood Pines in Canada, preyed on the cast out of revenge and recorded it for his own show. She still had little proof, but it seemed like a realistic possibility.

Suddenly, Heather's thinking was cut off as she heard footsteps. Looking out the window, she saw a familiar figure walking across outside it, and knew he was coming for her. "Shit!" She exclaimed, and new she needed to hide somewhere fast as she heard the window in the other room being bashed against, as the killer would try to break free.

Blood pumped through her body at an alarming rate, as her heart beat increased out of control. Looking around, she only saw two potential ways of escape. She could make a run for the door and escape quickly, or hide behind the curtains behind her. She needed to act fast, or the killer would catch her.

 **THANKS FOR READING. WHAT SHOULD HEATHER DO? SHOULD SHE HIDE BEHIND THE CURTAINS OR MAKE A RUN FOR THE DOOR?**


	14. Chapter 14

She could only shudder as the psychopath continued to break his way into the room, and Heather knew she needed to act fast. The door was just over there, and while the table might be a small obstacle, it's better do something than be a sitting duck, or so she thought. Taking a deep breath, she had to overcome her lingering fear of the psychopath, and needed to make a run for her survival, fast, before she would meet her end.

"Three, two…" Heather immediately pulled back the curtains as she eyed down at the door, and finished counting down as she made a swift run for survival. The killer was caught off card by her attempts of escape, and raised his machete as she ran to the front door.

She forcefully twisted the doorknob, trying to get it open and immediately unlocked, but it would not budge due to the coffee table blocking it from opening. "Shit!" Heather exclaimed, as she turned back to notice the killer getting alarmingly close, and she knew she wouldn't have enough time to make her escape. "Stay the hell away from me, you monster!"

She exclaimed, taking a few steps back and noticed her hand run across a nearby book on the small bookcase, and started throwing pieces of literature at him as a method of self-defence. One book pierced the machete, which was a frightening sight to her, and he couldn't help but chuckle at her attempts to free herself. "Oh, Heather. Your desperation is delicious."

"No, no!" Heather tried to back away, but found herself tripping back onto the coffee table as she had no other space to free herself. "Now it's my turn," he spoke out despite her tears, and lifted the back of the machete, and slammed the butt against her head.

It only took one hit to knock her out cold, and quite forcefully too. "I have to admit, you've got a lot of fight in you," he mumbled to himself, as he tugged her body by the arm, and after moving the coffee table, dragged her body out of the room, and it could be heard thumping across the stairs while being pulled down it.

"Did you hear that?" Bridgette once again banged her fist forcefully onto the basement door, trying her best to signal for help and make her escape. "I heard Heather, screaming… Oh my God, I hope she's okay out there."

"You've got to be kidding me," Gwen shook her head, sniffling, and ran her hand across her head, traumatized by her information, "Heather, please be alive…"

Duncan wrapped his arms around Gwen, attempting to console her. He looked over to Geoff who was leaning against the concrete walls, and let out a sigh. "As much as I hate to say it, we've got bigger problems we need to focus on. We need to get the hell out of here before we… we end up like them, okay?"

"She's in trouble, Duncan!" Gwen looked up, protesting. "We need to help her."

"We need to live." Duncan coldly replied. "Look, let's just walk through this junkyard and see if we can find another way out of here. If we can survive until dawn, then help will arrive and we can get the fuck out of this mess."

Geoff nodded, standing up. "He's right, dudes. I know how hard this is, but we've got to do what's best for us, y'know? And getting the hell out of here sure is a good idea."

"So, we just keep walking in the dark while that maniac stalks us?" Gwen replied, still feeling guilty about potentially leaving Heather out there to die. "We need to get this door open fast, and go out there and save her!"

"And then what?" Duncan scoffed, folding his arms. "We've seen what that psycho can do. Fuck my ego here, he's way too big for us. Unless we got a freakin' gun or something, we're just sitting ducks out there. And I don't know what could possibly get that door open. He's probably laughing at us on the other side."

He pulled out the torch from his pocket, as Gwen sighed. Bridgette rested her hand on Gwen's shoulder, attempting to give her some reassurance. "Hey, it'll be okay." Bridgette's tone wasn't convincing at all, as she too worried heavily.

"Will it?" Gwen rolled her eyes, wiping away the tears.

Duncan flicked on the flashlight and aimed it down the basement halls, as the three others began to follow his lead. Water dripping and landing into small puddles on the floor and their heavy footsteps echoed through the building, which added to the creepy vibe. Duncan was almost dropping the flashlight due to his trembles.

"You want me to take the lead, dude?" Geoff noticed as Duncan was horrified, but he shook his head, trying to seem calm and collective. "Bro, don't think I'm falling for that."

"I-I'm not scared, it's just… it's just cold in here." Duncan tried defending himself, but Geoff snatched the torch off him anyway, and began to lead the group. "Alright, whatever."

Geoff turned back and extended his arm to Bridgette, pulling her closer. "Stay close, alright?"

"Y-yeah," Bridgette nodded, as she felt the pain from her previous wounds, and walked much closer to Geoff.

Meanwhile, Gwen was still upset with Duncan's decision to leave Heather behind, and continued walking with a frown. Duncan moved closer to her, but she brushed him off. "Gwen, hey, come on, let's talk."

"Talk about what?" Gwen looked back at him. "How we've left Heather to die?"

"Listen, I'm sorry I was so persistent about I'm. I'm scared shitless, alright? I don't want Heather to get hurt, but, I don't want any of us to either, y'know? I handled it poorly, and I'll admit that." Duncan sighed, trying to reassure her.

"Whatever. Now is not the time for this." Gwen brushed her hair back as she looked around the basement. "Let's just… survive, alright?"

Silence once again occured, as they continued walking through the basement, constantly on the look-out for the psychopath, or any way out they could use. Gwen observed the room, and noticed something was odd. "Hey, that wasn't here before..."

"Huh?" Geoff looked around, and noticed a box in the center of the room, with a sign pointing at it. "Dude, what the hell is this?"

"I don't know..." Gwen approached it, until Geoff pushed in front of her.

"I'll check it out." Geoff let out a sigh, as he was left confused as to what it was. There was a hole inside, and he questioned whether or not he should explore it. "Should I stick my hand in it or something?"

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Bridgette called out, thinking it was some form of trap left out for them. "You should just leave it alone... and come back here!"

Duncan shrugged. "I don't know, go for it if you want."

Geoff took a few moments to think about this, but ultimately decided to go through with it, and held out his hand. "Whatever... can't be something too serious, right?" He muttered to himself and stuck his hand inside.

And that was his first mistake. Geoff let out a horrifying scream as the device inside slammed shut, and the box tore apart, revealing that he had gotten his fingers caught inside a bear trap, which cut deep into his pinkie and ring finger on his left hand. He attempted to pull it out, but the pain was unbearable, and the others instantly looked away. "Shit, shit, shit!"

"Oh my god, Geoff!" Bridgette raced over to him, and looked him in the eyes. "Baby, are you okay?"

Geoff sniffled, trying not to cry due to the sheer amount of pain he was experiencing. "I'm... I'm not fine, okay? Fuuuuuck! You gotta' get me out of this thing!"

Bridgette put her hands on the rusty metal bear trap, and tried to wedge it open, but to no avail. "I can't! It's too strong!"

"Here, give me a shot." Duncan walked out, and tried his best to look away from the gore, as Geoff's fingers were dripping in blood, as they were caught in the trap. He rested his hands on the trap, and decided to give it a go. "On three..."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

Duncan yanked at the trap forcefully, but it barely moved and send Geoff into a large screaming fit, as he continued to panick. "Damn it, damn it! I've got to get out of this thing, before that maniac comes down here!"

"Oh my god, isn't there anything we can do?" Bridgette shook her head, almost bursting into tears due to how upset she was about the situation.

"Come on, we've got to finding something in here to help free him!" Gwen attempted to take charge in order to help save Geoff, and spoke out to the other two. "Geoff, stay calm, okay? We're going to get you out of this."

"Please," Geoff begged, "do it quickly!"

"I'll stay by your side, Geoff." Bridgette linked hands with his freed hand, and attempted to help relax him, which was a failure due to the unberarable pain. "Come on Geoff, it's okay, we're going to get you out of this."

Gwen looked over to Duncan, signalling him over to where she was. "Hey, make yourself useful and grab that box!"

She pointed upwards to a tall shelf which contained a large brown moving container, which Gwen noticed had a few supplies from the top of it. "Sure thing." Duncan replied, as he reached up and pulled it down, which he struggled with due to its weight.

"Thanks." Gwen coldly replied, as Duncan watched over her shoulder as she dug through the container. "Stop standing there and go search this place."

"Alright, alright," Duncan let out a depressed sigh, as he walked off to another side of the basement to search, as Geoff's horrified screams of pain continued to echo through the building. "We're gonna help you Geoff, stay put."

"It's not like I can break free or anything, dude!" Geoff was incredibly frustrated, and wiped his tears away as he took a few deep breaths. "Dude, you've got this... stay calm."

"That's the spirit, Geoff..." Bridgette leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek, doing whatever she could to help him get his mind of the bear trap, so he wouldn't notice the thrilling pain. "I love you."

Geoff cracked a small smile, trying to not ruin the moment. "I love you so much, babe."

"Sick." Gwen continued searching through the boxes until she noticed a few things out of place. Lifting up the photographs, she could recognize one of her friends, who had gone missing the past year. "Sierra? Why the hell are there photos of her down here? That sick fuck."

Gwen was even more startled, as that was only the beginning of the pile. Many others seemed to have been taken from a distance, as if someone was following her without her knowing while taking these. "Unbelieveable."

"Does that mean this psycho's known us for a while now?" Gwen muttered to herself, trying to connect the dots with her minds, as to what connection they had with the man hunting them down.

She had reached the bottom of the box, and was ultimately disappointed to have found nothing of use, only old junk. "Don't give up Geoff, we're still looking!"

Gwen walked away from the box, and made her way down the next fleet of stairs in the basement, desperate to find any other ways to help him. She was startled as she recognized the blood trails on the ground, which she followed.

"Oh no, not here again." She faced a room, which had a fence blocking the other side, which featured a familiar contraption. "Trent?"

She looked straight ahead and noticed that the top half of his body was hanging, albeit headless which was unfamiliar as compared to last time. She almost puked at the sight of seeing him bisected again, but couldn't help but take another glance.

Below him was a massive pool of blood and guts, which flies had began to hover over but something was missing. "Where's... where's his legs? What the hell?"

Gwen took a few steps back, thinking there was even more to the mystery than met the eyes, and let out a horrified scream as she backed into an unknown being, and turned around, horrified at the sight. "Agh!"

He rested his arms on her shoulders, and looked him in the eyes. "Gwen! Sorry for creeping up on you like that, it's just me..."

"Duncan, what the hell? You scared me." Gwen brushed him off her shoulders, and wiped the tears from her eyes as she remembered having to saw either Alejandro or Trent, as their night had turned dark quickly. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, looking to help Geoff. What else would I be doing?" Duncan gave her an annoyed look, and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She sighed. "I don't think there's anything down here."

"What were you looking at?" Duncan tried to peer over her shoulder, but Gwen attempted to divert him away. "Hey, what are you hiding?"

Gwen shook her head, almost erupting into tears. "Don't... it's not worth it."

"I've got to take a look," Duncan walked past her, and looked across the fence as he saw half of Trent's body, hanging by the arms from rope against the wall, with his organs on the floor, and his head missing. "Jesus, what the hell? Is... Is this what happened to him, Gwen?"

She nodded, sniffling. "Y-yeah."

"You've got to be kidding me," Duncan frowned, and instantly turned away from the sight, "I got to be honest... when you first told me about what happened, I thought this was a joke. And still, something just seems... odd."

"I know, I just... can't put my finger on it." Duncan rested his hand on Gwen's shoulder, and she let out a small sigh of relief. "Uhh, we've got to help Geoff."

Duncan instantly pulled away. "Yeah. You're right."

The two made their way back up the stairs, and were met with Geoff's continuous screeching, and were horrified to see Bridgette wielding a sharp blade. "Bridgette? What the hell are you doing with that thing?" Gwen called out, as she ran over to the two.

"I found this just over there," she pointed to a nearby desk, "I think he left it for us."

"It was a trap, and I took the bait," Geoff sighed, sniffling. "Did you guys find anything?"

"Nope..." Duncan sighed, reflecting on the sight which he had seen.

"Damn it." Geoff kicked the floor below him.

"Hey," Bridgette held out the machete, "what if the killer left this here for you to use in order to free yourself?"

Geoff raised his eyebrows, confused. "He'd help us?"

"He's twisted. He enjoys hurting us." Gwen scoffed.

"Couldn't you... I don't know, free yourself using it?" Bridgette suggested, handing the rusty blade over to him.

"Whoa... you don't mean... cutting my fingers off, do you?" Geoff gasped, and just imaginging having to cut off his own fingers was making him cringe inside, but he knew he had to do something before the killer went downstairs to finish the job he started. "That's totally fucking sick, and not in a good way!"

Duncan suggested another idea. "Well, you could try wedging the trap open with the machete.."

"True," Geoff replied.

He held out the blade and looked down at the contraption and brough the machete closer. He forced it between the bear trap, and attempted to pull it back, but it only opened a little before it snapped back shut, causing Geoff to let out another scream, as the slightly bent machete was knocked onto the floor. "GOD DAMN IT!"

"Geoff!" Bridgette wrapped her arms around him, trying to relax him. "You almost had it..."

"That thing almost broke..." Gwen replied. "What if we need to use it for later, like, to take that psychopath down or something?"

"Wait, so you..." Geoff sniffled, trying to keep his calm, "think I should cut my fingers off so we can still use that thing?"

"No, no, it was just an idea..." Gwen lifted the blade back up, and handed it over to him. "Come on, quickly, before the killer comes down here!"

Geoff held out the machete once more, and held the blade out to the bear trap. He started to think about the idea Gwen had suggested, and held it out to his fingers. Would he be willing to cut off his fingers just so he would have some form of self defence in case the killer came down? Or should he just open the trap.

"Shit, shit," Geoff muttered under his breath as he was met with a serious dilemma.

"Come on, what's taking you so long?" Duncan yelled out to him, looking out for the killer in case he decided to come closer.

"I'm thinking, dude!"

"About? Just open the damn trap!"

"It's not that simple, man!" Geoff snapped back, as he tried to decide what the best option would be for their survival. Cut off his fingers, or open the bear trap. This dilemma kept circling in his mind, as the others waited desperately for him to make a decisions.

"I think I just heard footsteps," Gwen took a few steps back, as she listened around, and heard creaking above them, "hurry!"

"Alright, alright!" Geoff snapped back, as his heart continued to race and the pain of the bear trap continued to effect him, as he wiped away another set of tears. "Okay, I know what I'm gonna' do..."

 **SHOULD GEOFF CUT OFF HIS FINGERS, OR SHOULD HE WEDGE OPEN THE BEAR TRAP AT THE RISK OF THE MACHETE? VOTE! ALSO S0RRY 5 DELAYS OOPS AND DON'T FORGET TO LIKE AND FAVOURITE 3 I PROMISE I WONT LEAVE YOU ALL HANGING LIKE THIS AGAIN!**


End file.
